Apocalipsis, Luz de esperanza
by yennifer.gonzalez.58726
Summary: La epidemia se desato acabando con la mitad de la raza humana. Solo los pocos sobrevivientes se refugian y combaten a los caminantes como pueden. Hasta que algo peor que ellos se asoma por el horizonte. La raza humana, como la conocen, puede dejar de existir...
1. Chapter 1

**_Apocalipsis z_**

 _(Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, Los que no salieron en la serie son de mi total autoria. Para su uso, comuniquensen conmigo por privado. No tendre problema si los quieren usar. Siempre y cuando pidan mi permiso)_

 ** _El principio del fin..._**

Ella caminaba, ella temblaba. Retrocedia.

En sus ojos se reflejeba el terror.

El miedo puro renaciendo desde lo profundo de su pequeño ser.

-Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho- Se oyo la voz de su atacante.

La castaña de apenas 13 años retrocedio atemorizada.

Abriendo aun mas sus ojos esmeraldas que relucian con temor.

Si bien ella no entendia que la habia llebado a esa situacion, siempre fue tan distraida.

La mejor estudiante, la mejor deportista, la mejor persona, compañera, alumna.

La mas bella, la mas popular.

Y ni ella sabia todo lo que era.

Timida, inocente. Con esa niñes genuina que ya todos sus compañeros habian dejado atras. Todos a exepción de ella.

Habia cosas que ella no podia controlar, y era que tanto sus compañeros, como sus compañeras, aveces sintieran sierto rencor hacia ella. Mas del lado femenino.

Ellas siguieron avanzando hasta acorralar a la castaña contra un rincon del aula.

Ya eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde. Debia de haber llegado a su casa hacia mas de media hora.

-ALEJENSE!- Grito con terror, un grito inhumano, que le nacio del alma. y salio por su boca como un chillido agudo, filoso, cortante.

-Yanahisawa- La lider se dirijio a una chica mas baja que ella, con lentes que le sonrio de manera siniestra esperando las ordenes de su superior- El cuter- Dijo finalmente esta.

La sonrisa de la cuatro ojos se extendio aun mas, mostrando un aspecto desquiciado.

Todo lo que se podia sentir era la respiracion agitada de la castaña.

-Ten Sasaki- Dijo con una voz aparentemente cargada de entuciasmo y satisfaccion.

La castaña podia sentir el latido de su corazon, y el sonido que producia el cuter cuando su hoja bajaba lentamente.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic.

Y no se escucho nada mas por unos segundos.

\- Por favor, no lo hagan,podriamos llevarnos todas bien- Dijo la castaña pidiendo piedad.

Mirando a los ojos amarronados que la miraban con burla.

-Ay Kinomoto..., Siempre tan absurda- Se burlo otra tercera voz. Una niña con dos coletas, color oxido, que la miraba con divercion- Siempre has sido un estorbo en la clase.

-Si, no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te odian todos?- Pregunto con malicia la lider de todas ellas.

Se toco un mechon de su pelo castaño casi rojizo que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Nadie va a pensar que eras bonita despues de esto. Yo sere la mas linda de toda la secundria- Se aserco a la castaña y levanto el cuter.

Solo se escucho un fuerte grito, un grito de dolor.

Luego mas gemidos, gritos, sollozos un llanto mas fuerte.

Y unas voces ordenando silencio y lanzando una que otra amenza.

-LARGEMONOS DE AQUI!- Ordeno Rika Sasaki Sin antes darse la vuelta y mirar a su victima con odio y a la vez divercion- A que no soy una buena estilista, no es asi? - K U N?- Luego se alejo riendo con las otras dos complices.

-NOOOOOOO- Se escucho un grito, luego sollozos.

La castaña se habia quedado en el suelo.

Escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas.

Que mas podia hacer, la amenazaron, una amenaza que siempre se guardaria consigo.

No supo nada mas.

Sintio como las lagrimas acariciaban su rostro.

No sabia como lucia.

No queria recordar lo que le habian hecho. Solo queria dormir.

No supo nada mas.

Por unos minutos.

Soñó. Soñó, que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba sola con su madre.

Ella siempre aparecia cada vez que sucedia algo malo. y en este caso catastrofico.

Sintio unas voces.

Estaba oscuro.

Vio una luz.

Sintio unos brazos que la levantaban y la zarandeaban.

No podia escuchar lo que esa voz decia.

Solo estaba confundida, abrio un poco mas los ojos.

Era Touya, era su hermano.

Estaba llorando, Sonrio. Era la primera vez que lo veia asi. El no era de demostrar sus emociones. Era frio, distante, pero de todas formas, ella sabia mas que nadie que el la adoraba, la queria y la sobreprotejia como a nadie.

Desperto.

Estaba en una sala blanca.

Su hermano y su padre estaban alli. Estaban dormidos.

Se incorporo, y se sento con una radiante sonrisa, al parecer olvidando el terrible episodio de la tarde pasada.

-Touya, Papá- Los llamo con su voz melosa. Dulce, fina, pero no al extremo. Era una mezcla entre un do y un sol.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue su hermano y a la milesima de segundo su padre.

-SAKURA!- Gritaron su hermano y su padre. Sonriendo y largando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

-QUIEN DIABLOS FUE EL O LA IDIOTA QUE TE HIZO ESTO- Grito de pronto un colerico Touya.

Se produjo silencio de parte de la castaña que agacho la vista.

Su padre le levanto el menton mirandola de la manera que siempre lo hacia. Ella supo que podria decir la verdad tal cual era, con el siempre se sentiria segura, con el y con nadie mas.

-Fu-fueron unas compañeras del colegio- Susurro simplemente sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban lentamente hacia su cuello

Sintios que la abrzaban, tanto Touya como su padre la protejian. Ese instante, ese instante sintio que una fuerte muralla se ergia a su alrededor. Protejiendola de todo mal. Haciendola sentir segura, comoda y calida.

Esa muralla siguio presente, aun cuando sus dos protectores dejaron de abrazarla.

Sigui alli cuando abandono el hospital unas horas despues.

Y siguio alli cuando por primera vez despues de ese episodio que ella prefirio borrar de su memoria, se miro al espejo. Sonriendo. La mañana siguiente para ir de nuevo a la escuela.

Su cabello miel. Antes largo brillante, algo lacio.

Ahora se encontraba macheteado. Y rebajado a mitad de la espalda, algo enrulado.

Se toco la cabeza y se descubrio pequeños cortes en el cuero cabelludo.

Sintio una punzada de dolor al tocarse suavemente el muy profundo corte que le surjia desde la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo hasta el final de su cara. Un corte recto, perfecto.

Que con el tiempo, segun los doctores, se haria una cicatriz.

Tenia unos arañoñes en los brazos.

Y mas cortadas de menor importancia en las piernas.

Sus blancas y torneadas piernas.

Decidio finjir. Y se ahorro de lagrimas.

Sonrio valiententemente al espejo y ya no dio mas vueltas al asunto.

Su uniforme habia quedado muy limpio. A pesar de la sangre con que lo habia manchado.

Se lo puso y se recojio el pelo en una coleta.

Sonrio una vez mas frente al espejo y bajo a desayunar.

-Mounstro, aqui tienes- Le dijo su hermano sonriendole. Poniendo frente a ella un buen plato de sereales con yogurt- El doctor dijo que debes recuperar el hierro que perdiste. Tu almuerzo ya esta listo- Dijo entregandole su lonchera- Tiene un sandwich de tomate, lechuga y carne de ternera. y un poco de ensalada de remolacha..- Se detuvo al ver la mueca de asco y las arcadas que le hacia su pequeña hermana. Sonrio por una milesima de segundo y se puso serio- Debes comertela toda.

Al ver que el comentario de su hermano iba en serio, solo asintio con la cabeza.

Termino su desayuno y partio.

Se puso sus patines.

-ADIOS HERMANO- Grito desde la entrada.

Patinando iba, silbando bajito, como si todo fuera mas que bien.

Hasta que sintio que una voz fina pero agradable gritaba su nombre.

Se dio vuelta y a unas dos cuadras diviso una cabellera negra.

Al ver que la personita se le asercaba mas, pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Sonrio saludando con la mano.

Pero no resivio saludo de la otra persona.

Solo un grito de horror.

-SAKURA QUE TE PASO?- Su prima la abrazaba, lloraba- QUIEN FUE?, DIME, Y JURO POR DIOS QUE LO DESGUELLO- Decia Tomoyo Daudoji mientras la miraba con furia y preocupacion a travez de esos ojos amatistas.

Ambas se conocian desde que tenian uso de razon.

La difunta madre de Sakura era prima de la madre de Tomoyo, de ahi su parentezco.

Las dos eran inseparables. Se conocian muy bien, hasta cuando la otra estaba mintiendo.

Eran como gemelas de diferente aspecto.

Lo unico que les faltaba era estar en el mismo salón.

Solo que Sakura iba a primero B. y Tomoyo a primero A.

-Fueron mis compañe...

-SABIA QUE NO DEBIA HABERTE DEJADO SOLA!- Se lamento la amatista logrando que mas lagrimas surjieran a borbotones de sus ojos.

Sakura guardo silencio, pero de un momento a otro abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-no sabias que iba a pasar o que no. NO ES TU CULPA!, A demas yo te pedi que no me esperaras...

Y era sierto, la castaña habia olvidado unas cosas bajo su banco y no queria retrasar a su prima para su clase de piano, a la que debia ser estrictamente puntual.

Ambas no dijieron nada. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la secundaria.

Donde sakura se saco los patines y los llevo aferrados de la mano hasta su casillero donde se puso sus otras zapatillas, al igual que Tomoyo, y los guardo.

Subieron las escaleras para llegar a sus rspectivas aulas.

Tomoyo se despidio prometiendola vr en el primer reseso, y le susrro un cuidate mucho.

Al correr la puerta, estaban casi todos en el aula.

Algunos susurraban cosas mientras la castaña se asercaba lentamente a su banco.

Otros ni siquiera la miraban. y los demas simplemente la miraban petrificados.

Pero nadie se aserco a averiguar que era lo que sucedia.

Al entrar el profesor, ni siquiera se percato del rostro o del aspecto de una de sus alumnas.

Se sintieron pasos apresurados por el corredor.

Y esta vez, la que llego tarde fue Rika Sasaki.

Sonrio con malicia a Sakura y ocupo su lugar dos bancos atras del de nuestra castaña, que instintivamente miro el cielo y se perdio en su mundo. La clase de Matemáticas no era de su interes.

Volvio a la realidad unos minutos despues.

y desidio hacer los ejercicios que dictaba el profesor.

Termino unos, siguio con el otro y se fue a ver si todo estaba bien.

-Haber señorita Kinomoto- Dijo el profesor sin leantar la vista, corrijiendo, el primero estab masl, y en el segundo sorpresivamente le habia asertado- Corrija el primero- Al levantar la vista retrocedio y por poco se cae de la silla- POR TODOS LOS CIELOS QUE LE PASO A SU ROSTRO- Dijo asi sin aire.

-es algo sin importancia- Respondio con sequedad la castaña, y luego se pregunto si la que habia respondido realmente era ella.

El profesor solo se quedo viendola. Prero bajo la mirada al notar el fastidio con el que Sakura le devolvio la mirada.

-Sus ejercicios estan bien- Respondio el profesor algo perturbado.

Sakura solo agarro su cuaderno y volvio a su banco algo confundida.

Ella no era de andar respondiendo de mala forma, ni mucho menos mirar a las demas personas hostilmente. Se reprendio a ella misma y de nuevo se quedo colgada mirando las nubes, formulandose miles de preguntas sin sentido.

Preguntandose por que la odiaban...

Por que la humillaban...

Por que no la querian...

Cuando volvio de su mundo se dio cuenta de que el receso havia comenzado.

Sin perder el tiempo, cuidando que sus enemigas no la viesen salio a hustadillas del aula con su lonchera.

Camino hacia la parte trasera de la escuela donde habitualmente se encontraba con Tomoyo. Pero no encontro rastros de la amatista por ningun lado.

Se sento en una banca y saco su almuerzo, comio tranquilamente el sandwich.

Casi se atraganta con la comida al sentir un frio y filoso metal sobre su cuello.

Y una gelida voz que le susurro al oido.

-Hasta ahora vas bien Kinomoto...,Rika dice que seas buena chica y no habras la boca- La voz de

Chiharu Mihara le produjo arcadas. Escupio su sandwich y se dio la vuelta.

La chica se encontraba viendola con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa de lo mas diabolico.

-Porfavor, ya dejame en paz!- Le grito sin pensar Sakura, luego agacho la cabeza- Lo, lo lament..

No alcanzo a desir la frase ya que Chiharu estaba arriba suyo.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a gritarme asi!- Le dijo deslizando su cuter por la frente de Sakura, solo apoyandolo, sin cortar o dañar su piel- Si no quieres que aumente y presione con mas fuerza este cuter.

Sakura trataba de safarse. Pero su oponente era mas fuerte.

Estaba a punto de desidir si pegarle o no a Chiharu

Cuando ambas sintieron unos ruidos del alambrado.

Se giraron a ver.

Un hombre.

Un hombre de aspecto desagradable, grisaseo, las miraba sin mirarlas atravez de esos ojos vacios...

Se golpeaba una y otra vez contra las rejas.

extendia los brazos en direccion a las muchachas y gemia desesperado.

Ambas chicas se separaron, se miraron extrañadas.

-Señor necesita ayuda?- Pregunto Rika poniendose su cara de angel. De nuevo...

Al no obtener respuesta fue asercandose lentamente hacia el hombre hasta quedar casi a dos pasos de el.

-Señor, necesita ayud...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que el hombre o lo que fuese en ese estado la agarro y la atrajo hacia el.

No se escucho nada por un segundo luego, solo se escucho el grito desgarrador de la niña de pelo color oxido, de la carne desgarrandose...

De los dientes de aquel sujeto incandose sobre el cuello de la chica.

de la sangre chorreandose y manchando el suelo.

De la respiracion de Sakura, agitada entrecortada.

Mirando la escena desde el suelo, parecia que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas.

Aparto la mirada cuando el cuerpo sin vida de su antes enemiga caia al suelo.

Y el mounstro se iba, como ignorandola.

Al incorporarse resvalo con su lonchera que habia caido al suelo y cayo de golpe.

Provocando la atencion del mountro que se giro y extendia sus asquerosas manos hacia ella.

Sakura no perdio mas tiempo y salio corriendo de alli.

Solo queria encontrar a Tomoyo y salir de la secundaria.

Pero al llegar a la parte delantera de Seijo su vista no fue de su agrado.

Miles y miles de ellos se encontraban tratando de entrar a la escuela.

Por suerte las puertas estaban cerradas.

y varios de los profesores se encontraban tratando de calmar la situacion, tratando de dialogar con esas cosas. Como si ellos entendieran de razones.

-KINOMOTO, VUELVE AL AULA!- Le grito uno de sus profesores, lo dibiso de entre varios que estaban alli.

Era el profesor Terada.

Solo sintiouna punsada de dolor en el pecho cuando este fue atrapado por una de esas cosas.

Solo sintio su respiracion agitada cuando empezaron a abrir su estomago.

Sintio como las ganas de vomitar le eran incontrolables cuando las tripas se desparramaron por el suelo.

Sintio un grito de horror proveniente de la voz que jamas hubiese querido escuchar.

Sintio pena por Rika Sasaki quien se encontrava viendo la escena con miedo reflejado en sus ojos marrones casi negros.

No era un secreto ya entre los alumnos saver de la obsecion de Rika por el profesor Terada, las notas de amor que le dejaba en el parabrisas de su auto, y las veces que se le habia declarado.

Y el maestro ademas de distraido lo habia tomado como una muestra de afecto solo por que, segun el, era un buen profesor.

Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos, y mucha sangre de por medio.

Rika ya callando su martirio, contenida por su fiel amiga y complice, la chica de anteojos.

y pelo castaño claro, lacio cortado en melenita.

De aspecto gentil e inocente pero que en verdad era muy sádica.

Naoko Yanahisawa.

La abrazada conteniendola para que no valla.

Detras de ellas, habia mas alumnos que aun se reflejaa en sus rostros el desconcierto y la confusion, mezclado con algunas lagrimas.

Sakura solo observaba, corrio hasta la entrada al edificio, no le importo empujar a Rika, empujar a sus compañeros o de mas alumnos de Seijo, solo le importaba encontrar a Tomoyo.

-TOMOYO- Grito mientras avanzaba en los pasillos, nadie respondia- TOMOYOOOOO- probo de nuevo.

Un ensordecedor ruido se oyo en la sala de arte.

Corrio hacia alli.

-TOMOYO!- Grito con alegria al ver a la amatista alli sana y salva. corrio a abrazarla, sintio coo ella tambien le devolvia el abrazo- baka, donde estuviste, por que no fuiste a encontrarte conmigoen el receso?- Le reclamo alunada la castaña, llorando de felicidad y de alivio.

-Perdon Sakurita, me entretuvieron aqui, y luego, esas cosas- Dijo Tomoyo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Sakura noto los moretones que su amiga tenia en los brazos.

-QUE TE PASO?- Pregunto Sakura inspeccionando la piel de su prima.

-Cuando anunciaron que debiamos evacuar el edificio todo fue un caos- Dijo con la mirada perdida- Me cai, y todos pasaron por arriva mio. De milagro logre escabullirme hasta aqui.

Ambas se abrazoren y se arrodillaron en el suelo, llorando.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?- Prgunto Sakura a si misma.

A Tomoyo.

Al mundo...

Pero no oyo respuestas.

-Sakura- Gimio Tomoyo de pronto levantandose y mirando por la ventana- NO!- Dijo de repente, Sakura se levanto y vio con miedo como esas cosas lograban entrar a la escuela.

-DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUI!- Dijo Sakura asustada.

Ambas se encaminaron a la salida cuando una sombra se asomo a la puerta

Era lenta y pasiva, se sintio un gruñido.

Ambas miraban alli espectantes.

De pronto la puerta se abrio.

No tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, esa cosa estaba arriva de Sakura.

LA castaña forcejeaba y tiraba patadas,

-NOOOO- Tomyo rompio un atril y le clabo la punta de la madera en la espalda, pero aquel mounstro no se detina, Sakura solo lo alejaba de ella.

Tomoyo solo desclavo la madera y se la enterro en el crañeo.

Sintio el ruido del hueso rompiendose.

Y un liquido amarronado brotar de la cabeza de quella extraña criatura.

Sakura se lo quito de ensima de una patada.

Tenia una fuerza extraordinaria en las piernas.

Era buena deportista...

-Estas bien, no te a mordido, rasguñado?- Pregunto Tomoyo con los ojos llorosos.

No, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien- Dijo Sakura inspeccionandse.

No tenia un minimo rasguño, sonrio aliviada.

-Le atravese la espalda, y aun asi, ni se inmuto- Dijo confundida Tomoyo.

-Pero su punto debil fue la cabeza- Dijo pensativa Sakura.

-A LA CABEZA!- Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo, rieron y se callaron de golpe recordando su situación.

Rompieron unos atriles y sacaron unas maderas.

-AQUI HAY ALGO!- Dijo sonriendo Tomoyo. Levantando triunfal desde un cajon dos cuchillas. LAscas filosas.

-Que diablos- Dijo Sakura asercando a contemplar- Aqui pintan o juegan a los juegos del hambre?

Ataron las dos cuchillas a los dos palos, haciendose de dos armas alg improvisadas pero que les servirian de alguna forma.

-Lista?- PRegunto tomoyo antes de salir.

-Lista!- Le confirmo Sakura.

Ambas salieron pero les sorprendio lo desertico que se encontraba el pasillo.

Caminaron a lo largo de este desconfiadas.

No eran tontas, si el pasillo estaba vacio, no podian confiarse que de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar.

Bajaron las escaleras.

Hasta la planta baja.

Lo que vieron, lo que vieron en ese instante las dejo sin palabras.

Justo en la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban los casilleros, estaban los cuerpos de casi todo el alumnado de Seijo, mutilados.

Desmembrados.

Ambas no pudieron contener las lagrimas.

-Ellos, ellos no alcanzaron a correr...- Dijo Sakura con el alma a los pies.

-Ay que largarnos de aqui Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo jalando de su amiga a la que parecia haber quedado el shock.

Caminaron cautelosas entre los cuerpos. Ninguno se movia. Ya estaban por llegar a la salida cuando algo detuvo a Tomoyo.

Sintio que algo le impedia avanzar.

Giro, y noto con terror que una mano le sujetaba el tobillo.

Era la mano del que parecia haber sido su antigua profesora de musica.

-Pro- profesora Hanako?- Pregunto temblorosa Tomoyo.

No pudo reaccionar

-Sakura ay que ayudarl- No pudo terminar la frase cuando la profesora abrio la boca para mordes su nivea piel.

Cosa que no logro hacer.

El pie de Sakura impacto en su craneo.

LA castaña miraba el craneo desecho con ojos desorbitados.

Que poco a poco volvieron a sus orbitas.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Simplemente caminaron a la salida, al abrir y respirar el aire putrefacto que predominaba afuera quisieron vomitar. Pero contuvieron a tiempo.

Al cerrar, miraron sorprendidas a los cuerpos que se movian, se arrastraban en el suelo, y algunos se paraban.

Corrieron hacia la reja movidas de una fuerza sobrenatural que refulgia de sus almas.

Era miedo, puro, e incontenible miedo.

No pararon al atravezar la reja, no pararon cuando doblaron la esquina.

Pero frenaron en seco al encontrarse con unas diez de esas cosas. Corrieron entrando a una abertura que habia entre dos casas. Un callejon sin salida.

Dieron media vuelta, pero esas cosas ya las habian acorralado.

Era su fin.

-To-tomoyo- Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba instintivamente a su prima- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo derramando algunas lagrimas, comprendiendo que ese era el final, que esas palabras de su amiga, eran sus ultimas palabras, las palabras de despedida.

Solo cerraron los ojos. Esperaron a que esas cosas las acabaran.

Dieron una ultima calada al aire y o contuvieron en sus pulmones. Liberando el dioxido de carbono lentamente.

Sintieron un fuerte sonido, ensordecedor.

Un disparo, o dos.

Miles de ellos.

Y esas cosas callendo al suelo con un orificio certero en la cabeza.

Cuando todos ellos fueron aniquilados.

Distinguieron unas dos siluetas.

Eran dos chicos.

y para ser exactos.

Uno de ellos era Yukito Tukishiro.

El otro era El hermano de este, Yue.

Sakura corrio aliviada y abrazo a los dos hombres.

-SAKURA!- Dijo aun mas aliviado el albino- gracias a dios. Tu hermano estuvo buscandote en la escuela, el creyo que esas cosas- No pudo terminar la frase.

Ya que una de esas cosas lo tomo por el cuello, y enterro sus dientes en su hombro.

Yue disparo.

Y el mounstro callo.

Era una mujer.

Embarazada.

Yukito dio un grito de dolor.

-Eh Yuki, Yuki, vas a estar bien- Le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa triste- Ven, a la cuenta de tres te levanto, uno, dos..

-Sabs que no voy a estar bien- Dijo Yukito Sostestiendo fuerte la mano de su hermano.

-Pero, solo te han mordido- Dijo Sakura mirandolo, como si el mundo se determinara por la muerte de quien estaba tirado en el suelo

Yue y Yukito, para Sakura habian sido como hermanos toda su vida.

Eran compañeros de Touya. Y habian sido amigos del galeno desde que tenian tres años.

Si, Los dos albinos eran mellizos.

Y Sakura habia estado con ellos desde que tenia nocion del tiempo.

Ellos fueron los unicos que la resguardaron cuando su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, habia fallesido hace como 10 años atras.

Touya habia pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, su padre parecia haber perdido razon.

Y ella se habia reconfortado entre los brazos de esos dos seres.

Ahora solo obserbava, la piel de Yukito se ponia mas blanca de lo que era.

Iba adoptando una tonalidad grisacea.

Fue ahi cuando ambas primas se miraron, y comprendieron.

-Lleva, a.. Sakura, y a To mo yo.. A casa...Protejelas...- Fue lo que dijo antes de dar su ultimo suspiro.

- _ **"Si te muerden, te infectan, y si te infectan mueres"-**_ Pensaba la amatista algo intranquila.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

El grito de Sakura.

El motivo: Yukito se estaba lebantandodel suelo.

Y tenia cara de pocos amigos.

Ya no era Yukito.

Yue solo descargo una bala de su ametralladora.

Yukito cayo de nuevo al suelo.

y esta vez todos estaban seguros de que no se iba a levantar.

- _ **"Y si te mueres infectado, vuelves com una de esas cosas"-**_ Termino de razonar Tomoyo.

Los tres no esperaron mucho tiempo.

Yue les hizo unas señas de seguir.

Cumpliria con el ultimo deceo de su hermano. Protejeria a las dos niñas como si fueran su sangre.

No importa lo que le cueste.

No importa si muere en el intento.

* * *

 **Hola hola hola...**

 **Deje el genero romance y drama.**

 **Ahora me voy a enfocar en la accion, y el terror.**

 **Pero no se desanimen.**

 **Habra romance entre los personajes.**

 **El comienzo fue algo sangriento.**

 **Admito que tuve que leer algunas obras de terror para poder describir las muertes.**

 **Y ver algunos anime gore como High School Of The Dead. PAra adentrarme en el mundo pos apocalyptico.**

 **Espero la idea sea de su agrado y sigan este fic.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

 **Bye!.**

Jennifer! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apocalipsis z**_

* * *

 _ **Perdidas, grandes perdidas...**_

 **Pov Sakura.**

No sé por dónde empezar.

Y para ser exactos, estoy muy confundida.

De pronto mi vida paso a ser miserable cuando esas hijas de puta me empezaron a tener bronca.

Se volvió aun más miserable cuando me acorralaron contra una esquina y me cortajearon toda.

Y cuando creía que no podía ser peor, aparecieron esas cosas.

Toda mi vida, hablo de en los últimos 10 años.

Creía que la gente ni me registraba.

No me hacía notar tampoco. Pero desde que empecé a dedicarme a los deportes.

Creo que todo empezó a cambiar.

Los chicos empezaron a verme con otros ojos.

Y las chicas también.

Pero con unos ojos más malvados, egoístas.

Empezaron ah hacerme trabas en los pasillos.

Y empecé a enterarme de chismes que hablaban sobre mí, sobre mi familia. Sobre todo lo que hacía, y decía. Absolutamente todo, comentarios negativos de hasta mis suspiros.

Empecé a alejarme del grupo.

Mis compañeros, ninguno se preocupaba en apoyarme.

Creo que la calentura podía más que ellos.

Las apoyaban a ellas.

Empecé a sentirme sola. Para los grupos siempre pedía hacerlo individual. Y de todas formas.

Nadie me hubiese pedido para unirme a un grupo.

Seguí con mi vida sin importarme nada.

Creo que oculte mi dolor.

Y descargue toda mi ira en el atletismo.

Ya ni siquiera pisaba mi casa. Siempre estaba en el club, entrenando, mejorándome. Para que al menos en eso no fallara, y si no fallaba no habría críticas.

Las cuales me taladran la cabeza.

Me hacen sentir inútil.

El corte en mi cara aun no se cicatriza.

Es muy profundo. Por lo que dijo el doctor. Faltaban un milímetro para alcanzar el hueso.

Los puntos en total fueron cuatro.

Quise olvidarme de la situación, fingir que al verme al espejo no tenía nada en mi mejilla.

Mi hermano y mi padre me apoyan.

Espero que estén bien. Deben estarlo.

Lo que más siento es la muerte de Yukito. El no merecía morir. Esas cosas se lo llevaron.

PORQUE A EL!, PORQUE NO A OTRO. MALDICION!.

Quiero gritar.

Pero eso solo atraería a más de esos extraños seres.

Aun no se que son.

Tomoyo va caminando al lado mío.

La noto extraña.

Yue solo sigue avanzando.

Alerta a cualquier movimiento, no hay nada ni nadie. Estamos a una cuadra de mi casa quiero llegar ya mismo.

Y cerciorarme de que mis guardianes están bien.

Llegamos a la casa.

Hay mucha neblina.

Yue fue el primero en entrar. Nos hizo señas de que nos quedásemos afuera.

-Tomoyo, estoy preocupada- Susurro, y si esas cosas le hicieron algo a Touya y a papá?

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- Me tranquila Tomi, la adoro,

Pasan minutos, y más minutos.

Al fin Yue sale, tiene una gran y amplia sonrisa.

Papa y Touya están detrás de él.

Corro a abrazarlos.

Esto realmente aliviada.

Siento los brazos de ellos dos cerrándose a mí alrededor.

-TOMOYO- La voz casi quebrada de Sonomi Daudoji interrumpe nuestro abrazo.

-MAMI!- Tomoyo corre y llena a su madre de besos por todo el rostro.

Sonrió internamente.

Es mucha felicidad.

Cerramos la puerta a nuestra espalda.

-Donde está Yuki?- Pregunta repentinamente Touya.

O no.

Miro instintivamente a Yue.

El solo baja la cabeza y niega.

Mi hermano cae de rodillas.

Siento sus sollozos.

Corro a abrazarlo. Pero me aparta bruscamente. Caigo al suelo. Mientras veo como sube rápidamente las escaleras. Siento un portazo. Y un llanto descomunal, gemidos ahogados.

Todos estamos en silencio. Por alguna razón nadie habla.

Mi padre le hace unas señas a tía Sonomi y a Yue.

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos.

Subo las escaleras y siento su presencia tranquila siguiéndome detrás.

Paso derecho a la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano.

No quiero escuchar su dolor, Sigo hacia mi cuarto con tomoyo, ambas entramos al cuarto, me desplomo en mi cama. Tomoyo hace lo mismo.

Dormimos.

Bueno yo al menos estoy muy cansada.

No oigo nada más.

Solo la respiración de tomoyo, siento su aliento acariciarme la oreja y es agradable, saber que respira, que está bien.

Dejo que Morfeo me secuestre unas horitas.

Después de todo estoy en casa.

Que mas podría pasar?

* * *

 **Pov Touya.**

Yukito, Por qué?.

El fue la persona más importante para mí.

Porque él?

Porque no yo, otra persona...

LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!

Nadie nunca sabrá esto, pero yo, yo lo amaba.

Así es, yo lo amaba. Y él a mí.

Íbamos a decirles a todos lo nuestro... Cuando esto paso, solo rogaba al cielo que el llegara a salvo.

Pero se ve que mis suplicas no apelaron al lado bueno del destino... Nadie me escucho. Yukito.

Me duele en el alma tu muerte.

Me duele tanto no poder tocar esos suaves labios que tanto me cautivaban. Me duele saber que nunca más volveré a rozar tus labios con los míos. Y sobre todo, me duele que jamás vallamos a estar tan íntimamente junto como solíamos hacer cada noche desde hace cinco meses.

Cuando descubrí que yo en verdad te gustaba, cuando comenzó toda esta locura.

Cuando me embriague con tu aroma.

Cuando por primera vez nuestros labios se juntaron.

 **Flash Back**

 _Touya se encontraba sentado debajo de un Cerezo, esperaba pasivamente a su compañero._

 _Había comenzado a almorzar sin él. Tenía mucha hambre, no había desayunado bien, asi que devoro con avidez su bento._

 _A lo lejos escucho una voz familiar._

 _-Touya!- Yukito se acercaba corriendo sonrojado._

 _Touya aparto la mirada rápidamente pensando en lo bonito que se veía con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas blanquecinas._

 _Llego a él y lo saludo con un abrazo lo que hizo sonrojar al galeno._

 _-Yuki, pensé que ya no vendrías- Dijo a modo de disculpa por comenzar a almorzar sin él, más bien por terminar el almuerzo._

 _Yukito movió la cabeza en señal negativa mirándolo con una sonrisa._

 _-To-Touya, ay algo que debo decirte- Dijo de pronto agachando la cabeza._

 _Sonrojándose por completo._

 _Touya solo lo miraba, le encantaban los gestos infantiles que a veces hacia._

 _-Ya dime Yuki- Dijo El morocho impaciente._

 _Yukito lo miro y fue ahí donde Touya pudo apreciar el color casi dorado de sus ojos._

 _-Tu me gustas mucho!- Dijo sin perder el tiempo, se produjo un silencio infernal._

 _Touya Solo tomo entre sus manos la cara de Yukito y la atrajo hacia la suya._

 _Sus labios tocaron los de él._

 _Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas._

 _Yukito le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior provocando que el moreno se pusiera peor que un tomate._

 _Se separaron con el toque del timbre._

 _Sonrieron._

 _Ambos sabían que ya nada iba a ser igual después de ese beso._

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Yukito, mi otra mitad.

Por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Regresa. Regresa por favor...

Ahora lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es mi pequeña princesa.

Sus ojos esmeraldinos me provocan una inmensa paz.

Iré a ver si está bien.

Me levanto de la cama.

Y salgo al pasillo, escucho que están discutiendo en la cocina. Me pongo a espiar desde la escalera. Como hacía con... Yuki... Cuando nuestros padres se juntaban a charlar, cuando éramos apenas un par de mocosos. Cuando el respiraba.

Siento asco al pensar en esas cosas devorándoselo.

-Tenemos que esperar el helicóptero!- La voz desesperada de mi tía Sonomi interrumpe mis desagradables pensamientos- El va a venir..!

Mi padre golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano, y la mira algo fuera de sí.

-No va a venir!- Le grita, ay un silencio inaudito, e incomodo- Dios escucha a esta mujer!- Dice mirando el techo, jamás lo había visto así, da miedo- Por que iría a venir? Eh?- Pregunta mirando a mi tía, Yue se mueve incomodo en la silla.

-Por mi...- Mi padre la aplaude...

-Así, ese hombre va a arriesgar su trasero por la mujer que lo engaño con su propio hermano!, que coherente Sonomi! BRAVO!- Aguarden, mi tía, y el hermano del señor Daudoji.

Esto sí que es de terror.

Mi tía agacha la cabeza avergonzada, se refriega los ojos, está llorando.

Pero luego encara a mi padre y lo mira.

Lo mira de una forma algo desconcertante.

-Va a venir a por su hija- Mi padre la mira, Por unos segundos todos están en silencio, hasta que mi padre estalla en risas. Y da un sorbo a su vaso de.. Vodka? Con razón esta tan así!.

-Por su sobrina querrás decir- Siento una presencia y un gemido detrás de mí.

Es Tomoyo. Me levanto y la empujo escaleras arriba, pero ella se escabulle y baja las escaleras.

Y se planta enfrente de mi tía.

-A que se refiere el tío Fujitaka con que soy la sobrina de papá?- Pregunta ella, yo se que ya sabe la respuesta, pero conociendo a Tomoyo, va a querer oírla con sus propios oídos.

Tía Sonomi no sabe que decir.

Solo la mira.

-Lo que has escuchado, Tomy, no eres hija de tu padre- Dice Yue repentinamente, todos en la sala lo miran. Se acomoda el pelo- Pensaban quedarse ahí como estúpidos mirándola, logrando confundirla más?, lo dicho, dicho esta, ahora concentrémonos en lo primordial...

Escucho unos ruidos de unos cristales rotos.

Y presiento lo peor.

Creo que hemos hecho mucho ruido.

Corro escaleras arriba, hasta el cuarto de Sakura.

Esta durmiendo. La zarandeo, sus ojos se abren y me miran sorprendidos.

-Hay que salir de aquí, vamos vístete rápido- Sale con solo un short de Jean, me saco mi pulóver, y se lo pongo, la agarro de la mano y la arrastro prácticamente escaleras abajo.

Yue está concentrado en impedir que ingresen por la ventana y mi padre le ayuda.

Tía Sonomi solo esta adelante de Tomoyo, protegiéndola.

Dejo a Sakura al pie de la escalera y ayudo a los otros a poner la mesita que está entre los sillones en la ventana.

Son muy fuertes, diablos.

Debimos de hacer menos ruido.

Yue me mira y recarga su ametralladora.

Dejamos la mesa caer. Y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada.

Tomo el palo de Hockey de Sakura.

Sonomi aparece de pronto en la cocina con dos palas.

Supongo que las saco del jardín. Le da una a mi padre.

Creo que estamos listos para salir, Abrimos la puerta, son más de cinco. Yue se encarga de todos.

Tiene muy buena puntería. Es normal si tu padre fue jefe de la gendarmería Japonesa.

El gran capitán Tukishiro.

Y yue había heredado todos sus dotes. Salimos afuera corriendo, en la calle van apareciendo, dispersados por suerte, caminan lento como sin rumbo alguno, son caminantes.

Son muy lentos. Pero si de algo estoy seguro que un grupo de ellos es mucho, incluso si tienes armas.

-A LA CABEZA!- nos grita Yue.

Corro hacia uno, y le doy con el palo en la frente.

Se cae al suelo, y no se para más, funciona. Sigo derribando, con un ojo en mi objetivo y otro en las niñas.

Sakura es mi prioridad, solo yo puedo protegerla, yo soy el que la conoce más, y por lo tanto soy el más apto para impedir que nada malo le pase.

Oímos a los helicópteros a lo lejos.

Pasan por sobre nuestro, se dirigen a la primaria.

Esta una cuadra de donde estamos, aterrizan en la azotea.

Instintivamente esas cosas se dirigen hacia allí. Las atrae el ruido. Maldición. Al acercarnos noto que la escuela está rodeada. Yue nos mira con una sonrisa, porque diablos sonríe en una situación como esta!

-Tengo muchas, muchas balas- Dice mostrándome su ametralladora.

Corre hacia los caminantes, y los derriba uno a uno.

Noto que se ríe al ver como los cuerpos caen inertes en el suelo.

Son niños, maldición son niños.

-YUE DETENTE- Pero no me hace caso.

Al terminar se vuelve hacia mí con el seño fruncido.

-Están convertidos Touya- Me agarra la mandíbula y la gira hacia los cuerpos, si, tenia razón, todos eran uno de ellos- si un niño zombi se te aparcería, te dejarías morder solo porque es un niño?- Me pregunta desafiante, lo miro con odio.

-Prefiero llamarlos caminantes- Le digo cortante voy hacia Sakura Y la agarro de la mano, entramos en la escuela.

Ya los CAMINANTES no aparecen, las puertas están cerradas con llave.

-APARTATE- Le digo a Sakura, me mira asustada y retrocede.

Rompo el cristal con mis puños, no siento el dolor. Solo siento ira. Adrenalina- Destrabo la puerta y la abro, tomo de nuevo a Sakura con mi mano sana, no quiero que se corte con los vidrios que me quedaron incrustados en la otra.

Los demás nos siguen detrás.

Subimos las escaleras, estoy confiado, si las puertas estaban cerradas, no hay CAMINANTES acá dentro.

Seguimos por el pasillo que conduce a la terraza, pero al doblar, creo que casi me infarto.

Niños, pero, gracias dios, estos no están convertidos, deben de tener siete años.

Una profesora está con ellos.

-A donde van?- Le pregunta Yue a la Chica, no debe de tener más de 23 años.

Odio su manera de hacerse el galán, la chica se sonroja. Me da asco.

-A la terraza- Le contesta tímidamente, no se cuenta en la situación en la que estamos?.

Con mas rudeza mujer!-

-Después de usted..- Le dice galantemente.

Oigo pasos, gruñidos, de donde mierda salieron..

-QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE DEJO LA PUERTA ABIERTA!?- Pregunto colérico.

Ellos aparecen detrás de nosotros- CORRAN!- Grito

Tomo a Sakura de la mano, Tomoyo Sonomi y papa nos siguen detrás, Yukito, digo Yue es el primero en abrir la puerta de la terraza, El helicóptero esta allí.

Y ahí esta el señor Daudoji.

Tomoyo corre a los brazos de su padre.

Este la alza en brazos.

Nos mira.

Los niños suben al helicóptero. No son más de seis.

La puerta está siendo golpeada, son ellos, y son muchos.

Subo a Sakura, Tomoyo va adelante con su padre y tía Sonomi.

Derriban la puerta.

Y se acercan.

Papá, mi papá no ah subido.

El helicóptero ya está en el aire.

-PAPI!- Grita Sakura, No sé que está pasando, no puedo verlo.

Yue cierra la puerta.

-MALDITO IDIOTA QUE DIABLOS HACES!- Le grito tomándolo del cuello.

Zamarreándolo.

El solo no puede hablar, me mira pidiéndome disculpas.

Sakura no para de llorar y gritar.

Miro por una de las ventanillas.

Ahí, justo donde estaba mi padre.

Hay una gran cantidad de caminantes agachados. Entre ellos se ve una cabellera color miel, y unos ojos desorbitados cafés, con unos brillantes lentes.

Ya nos estamos alejando.

No puedo creer lo que veo, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto.

Abrazo a Sakura, esta no se calma.

El señor Daudoji me acerca una jeringa.

-Es un tranquilizante, la hará dormir las horas que lleguemos a Hong Kong. Es el único lugar no infectado- Asiento, Sakura tiembla, y se convulsiona. Está teniendo un ataque de nervios.

Tomoyo la mira muy preocupada, Yue también, Sonomi ni siquiera se da la vuelta.

-Al cuello Touya- Me indica Yue.

La clavo y descargo el líquido.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura ya está dormida.

La acurruco a mi lado y la abrazo.

Debo tratar de dormir.

No sé cuando voy a estar tanto tiempo fuera del alcance de los Caminantes.

Dejo que mis sentidos se tranquilicen, tengo a mi hermana, siento su pulso, todo está bien...

Me dejo vencer.

No quiero pensar en nada más.

Yukito, te necesito.

* * *

 **Pov Normal.**

El helicóptero siguió su rumbo hacia Hong Kong.

Al parecer, Hong-Kong, Siria, Las bases de investigación antárticas argentinas, Hawái, Alaska, y el continente oceánico, eran las únicos lugares seguros en la argentina.

Después, todos los otros lugares eran un completo infierno.

El virus se había expandido muy rápido en tan solo 2 meses.

Nadie sabía su origen, nadie sabía cómo combatirlo.

En Hong Kong, muchos de los mejores investigadores trabajaban sin cesar día y noche, para encontrar una cura, pero se resignaba al no encontrar nada.

Y algunos, se entrenaban, para mejorar sus técnicas. Y poder enfrentarlos.

-XIAO-LANG LI- Llamo una voz gruesa proveniente de un hombre alto y corpulento, ya entrado en años.

Pero muy fornido.

Un jovencito de apenas 15 años acudió a su llamado, dando una reverencia, estaba enfundado de un traje de artes marciales, al igual que el hombre.

Sus cabellos alborotados color chocolate, y sus ojos ámbar, se acentuaban con su tonalidad trigueña.

\- A la cabeza- Le ordeno.

El adolescente prematuro no espero y enseguida, unas llamas aparecieron de sus manos

Dirigió brutamente su puño derecho como dando una golpiza al aire, una bola de fuego surgió del, y fue a parar a la cabeza de trapo de lo que parecía una imitación de un Zombi.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo con otros muñecos.

-QUIERO VER TODO TU PODER!- Le grito el hombre.

El niño profirió un rugido.

Y una esfera de fuego pareció a su alrededor.

Un dragón rojo casi invisible giraba alrededor del niño.

El calor de la atmosfera se hizo cada vez mas agobiante, el hombre solo se pego en la frente.

-DETENTE!- Le grito pero el niño parecía no oírle, Sus ojos estaban adoptando un color dorado intenso, y una aurora se visualizo a su contorno. Roja, brillante, poderosa

-maldición- Dijo el hombre toscamente, Golpeo sus manos. Y giro, A su alrededor, varios círculos de agua aparecían.

Dirigió sus manos en dirección al niño. Un chorro de agua cristalina muy potente emano de ellas y golpeo al ambarino.

-WU-SEMPAI!- Le reclamo el castaño Algo mareado.

Quiso pararse pero cayó.

Wu se acerco hacia el intento agarrarlo pero apenas toco su cuerpo noto que este debía estar a 100 °C, por lo que retiro sus manos rápidamente.

Lo dejo estar un rato allí.

Coloco sus manos a su alrededor.

Y las movió en triángulos.

Hasta formar unas pequeñas pirámides lapislázulis.

Las coloco el pecho del castaño.

Su cuerpo empeño a enfriarse.

Las retiro a la temperatura adecuada. Sintió una mano apretándole el hombro.

-Ah dama Ieran- Dijo conociendo perfectamente su presencia- Tiene aun más poder que Hien- Dijo pensativo - Es peligroso para el tratar de usarlo al máximo sin entrenamiento.

-Es por eso que estas tu- Le dijo provocando un sonrojo en el hombre- Mi niño, quiero prepararlo para que jamás tenga que depender de nadie- Dijo acariciando los cabellos de su hijo- Siempre fue tan independiente, quiero ayudarlo para que siga su propio camino algún día, mas con esas cosas dando vueltas por ahí- Dijo preocupada, arrugando la frente.

-Lo sé Ieran, pero Xiao-lang no es como las niñas- Dijo refiriéndose a las hermanas de Syaoran- Las chicas poseían solo un cuarto del poder que tenia Hien, es por eso que no tuvieron problema al controlarlo, todas, a los 5 años- Dijo recordando, como cada una pudo hacerse cargo de todo su poder a tan corta edad- El jovencito ya tiene 15 años, y todavía no sabe controlar su dragón de fuego interno- Dijo algo inquieto- El entrenamiento deberá expandirse todos los días.

-No será mucha carga para él?- Dijo algo esquiva Ieran.

-Por favor mi querida dama, es necesario- Respondió el anciano mirándola melosamente.

-Lo consultare con el- Ieran apunto a su hijo, formando una neblina blanca a su alrededor, lo elevo a una altura del suelo y lo llevo adentro de la gran mansión que se alzaba a sus pies.

Serian tiempos muy difíciles.

Muy pero muy difíciles, al menos.

Las partes del mundo que no habían sido infectadas permanecían intactas gracias a la magia.

Debían continuar así si querían sobrevivir.

A varios kilómetros.

Un helicóptero se acercaba.

Y esperaba ser recibido, con los brazos bien abiertos.

Ieran Li miro el cielo. Desde su balcón, había acomodado a su hijo con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, estaban en un sillón blanco, miraba los rasgos de su pequeño niño. Recordándole tanto a su marido, preocupada por su destino, por su poder. Que iba en aumento. Podía sentirlo, una llama aumentando su calor. Y el único que podía ayudarla se encontraba a varios cientos de kilómetros.

\- Daudoji-San, pronto nos veremos- Dijo confiada acariciando los cabellos chocolates de su pedazo de cielo.

* * *

 ** _Buenazas._**

 ** _Aquí otro episodio, espero no les moleste que mezcla un poco lo sobrenatural_**

 ** _sslove!, te reto a encontrar una sola falta de ortografía. Es bueno saber de vos otra vez._**

 ** _Guest! Si jajaja, Sigue leyendo, creo que va a ser de tu agrado._**

 ** _Homura Li, pues si, vi que no había muchos fics como del tema de Zombis, y decidí, hacerlo, además los zombis son algo que me encantan._**

 ** _Majoo1Abraham Aquí tienes el segundo capi!,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apocalipsis Z**

 **Capitulo 3: _Miradas._**

* * *

 _ **Pov Syaoran**_

No sé qué paso. Recuerdo que un día, mi madre simplemente nos trajo de nuevo a Hong-Kong

Estábamos en Inglaterra en casa del tío Clow cuando eso pasó.

Estábamos aprendiendo magia. Más de la que ya sabemos, como mi padre falleció hace ya más de 5 años no eh alcanzo el conocimiento. Además, dicen que tengo más poder del que él tuvo alguna vez.

Controlo el fuego, Mi madre y Wu-Sempai (Mi entrenador, y creo que festejante de mi madre) Dicen que soy una bomba a punto de explotar, y que si no me entreno bien podría acabar perjudicado con mis propios poderes.

Son dones, supongamos que del 100% de la población mundial, solo 40% posee un don especial.

Los concebidos bajo la luna celestina, adquieren un tipo de don. y si tienes dos padres con dones, no importa cuando fuiste concebido, adquieres ese poder.

La luna celestina no se presenta, no la puedes ver. Por lo tanto no sabes cuándo va a pasar.

Yo adquirí mas poder que mi padre. Naci bajo la luna celestina. Por lo tanto tengo mucho más poder del que debería tener.

Tengo una persona que me es opuesta.

Si yo tengo fuego, él o ella van a tener hielo.

Y según mi madre... Si es ella. Deberá casarse conmigo... Creo..., pero es un tema aparte. Mi madre dice que trata de convencer a los del concejo de magia para que anulen esa tonta regla.

Mi madre controla el aire y solo un 2% el agua.

Por eso puede formar nubes... Es fantástica.

Mis hermanas controlan el fuego al igual que yo, pero no tienen mucho poder.

Porque no fueron concebidas bajo la luna celestina.

Ellas son Shiefa, Feimei, y Fanren.

Volviendo a la realidad. Hubo un virus, nadie sabe de donde salió.

Solo sé que fuimos los primeros en ser alertados gracias a mi tío Clow. Él es quien está metido con las más grandes potencias mundiales, por lo tanto siempre está al tanto de todo.

Mi primo Eriol controla los metales.

Su hermana es su opuesto. Nakuru Controla los no metales, oxigeno, hidróxido, todos ellos.

Es muy peligrosa, puede afiXIARTE si esta en sus planes.

Una vuelta quito todo el oxigeno de mi cuerpo Por dos segundos.

Fue horrible, sentía que iba a morir. Creo que fue porque no quería pasarle mi teléfono.

Teníamos los tres 11 años.

Nos decían los trillizos.

Y es que Eriol es el mayor. Le sigo yo por 3 meses de diferencia, y luego Nakuru por 1 mes más chica que yo.

Ella en realidad, es adoptada.

Supongo que tío Clow encontró a la opuesta de su hijo y no quiso que estuviera lejos.

Eriol y Nakuru han esto juntos desde el primer año de sus vidas.

Volviendo a lo del virus, este se propaga rápidamente, hubo un infectado, que mordió a una persona.

Y esta mordió a otra, y así, y se fue propagando el virus, atreves de mordidas e incluso arañazos.

Las personas mueren. Y luego resucitan como una de esas cosas. Zombis.

Es asqueroso, solo algunos países que poseen una gran concentración de magia pueden sobrevivir a esto...

Es algo muy horrible...

Tengo que aprender a manejar mi poder.

Estoy acostado, siempre que intento demostrar mi poder interno me desmallo a causa de que, como no lo controlo, Wu-Sempai me tiene que parar, con agua, el agua me debilita pero no tanto como el hielo.

Solo me desmallo, con el hielo, puedo entrar en coma.

Me pongo de pie.

Ya me eh mejorado, siento el ruido de un helicóptero. alguien viene. Miro por el balcón, y si, en la pista de aterrizaje, aterriza un helicóptero.

Mi madre esta allí, la puedo distinguir gracias a su kimono blanco, y a su larga cabellera negra que ondea al viento.

Es un día soleado.

Agradable.

Del helicóptero salen niños y algunos mayores.

Genial, quizá encuentre a alguien nuevo de mi edad, mis primos ya me cansaron, siempre haciendo alarde de su control. Son unos idiotas...

Ya no están los del helicóptero.

Se deben de haber entrado con el tiempo que me quede pensando, debo dejar de darme tanta manija.

-Xiao-Lang- Mi hermana Fanren me llama desde la puerta de la habitación- Madre dice que bajes a saludar.

Asiento de mala gana y bajo junto a ella.

Están en el vestíbulo.

Los niños, son cinco en total, se aferran a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos perlados.

Hay dos niñas, una de ojos violáceos, amatistas, y cabellera larga y negra, es realmente más blanca que mi madre.

Es hermosa.

La otra está en brazos de un tipo, tiene el cabello castaño y ondulado, no tan largo como la otra, tiene una piel algo rosada.

Esta realmente demacrada, Tiene varios cortes en las piernas y en los brazos, ambas chicas traen uniformes.

El tipo que la sostiene tiene ojos marrones y pelo marrón oscuro, es morocho.

El otro tipo que viene con ellos tiene uniforme militar, es albino, realmente fascinante, sus ojos de hielo se me clavan en los míos.

Los otros dos parecen pareja, la señora tiene el pelo corto, pelirrojo, sus ojos no son la gran casa, creo que son marrones. Y el hombre es igual a la niña hermosa.

Solo que hombre y adulto.

Debe de ser su padre.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Xiao-Lang Li, es un enorme placer recibirlos en casa- Les hago una reverencia, solo me miran.

El hombre de ojos amatistas se acerca a mí y me tiende una mano.

-El gusto es mío jovencito- Su mano esta helada, se la estrecho y solo un segundo después la retiro rápidamente. Le miro algo fuera de mi- Tranquilo, no voy a congelarte...

Me guiña un ojo, Que quiso decir con congelarme?.

Miro a mi madre. Ella solo me guiña un ojo al igual que el hombre...

Es muy raro.

Mis hermanas ya han terminado de Saludar. y de presentarse...

-Deben de estar muy cansados- Menciona mi madre- Wei los acompañara a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Wei les hace una seña de que le sigan.

El es como mi padre, siempre me cubre todas mis macanas.

El no tiene ningún don especial, pero es la persona más fantástica del mundo.

Es muy sabio y sabe decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, jamás lo eh visto dudar sobre algo, es simplemente perfecto, después de todo es mi cómplice.

Todos le siguen, lastima, me hubiese gustado seguir mirando esos ojos amatistas.

Lo raro de la situación es que ella estaba perfectamente limpia, como si nunca hubiese salido de algún lugar. Y la que estaba desmallada estaba toda sucia, parecía una indigente.

Vaya a saber que le paso.

Miro a mi madre, me sonríe.

Subo las escaleras despreocupado hacia mi cuarto.

Al llegar al segundo piso, la niña de ojos violetas esta allí.

Me acerco.

-Y tu eres?- Le pregunto para qué ella me diga su nombre, me mira desconfiada, es normal.

-Tomoyo Daudoji- Dice, su voz es fina y agradable, como una melodía.

Daudoji, ese apellido me resulta muy familiar.

-Bien Daudoji, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí en Li Manor- Le digo simplemente.

Sigo mi camino, volteo a verla, pero ya no está, supongo que se habrá metido en la habitación.

Llego al tercer piso.

Y entro en mi habitación.

Me recuesto en la cama.

Va a ser una semana realmente larga.

Y lo peor es que recién es Lunes...

* * *

 **POV normal.**

Unos niveles más abajo, aproximadamente en la oficina de Ieran Li.

La misma dama Ieran se encontraba bebiendo un café con Touya, Yue, El Sr. y la Sra. Daudoji y Wu.

-Y cuéntame Touya-San, Eres de Tomoeda al igual que Daudoji-San?- Pregunto Ieran al galeno, este le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- Y tu? Yue-San?

El albino se encontraba con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera había tomado su café.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba recordando a su mellizo.

-Yue-San?- Intento de nuevo Ieran, le dio una mirada de preocupación a el Sr. Daudoji.

Este palmo el hombro de Yue haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-Te encuentras bien Tukishiro-kun?- Le pregunto el hombre, amigo de su padre, un muy antiguo amigo de su padre.

-Si, no se preocupe, si me disculpan, estoy muy cansado- Dijo el joven, con tono cansado seguramente fingido.

-Yo voy contigo- Dijo Touya- Gracias por dejarnos estar en su casa señora Li.

-Dime Ieran...

Los demás no dijeron nada detectando el tono de falsedad en la voz del muchacho. Cuando los jóvenes se hubieron retirado, el Sr. Daudoji le dio una mirada y una sonrisa cautelosamente a Ieran que se había quedado preocupada por ellos.

-No fue fácil aceptar la muerte del joven Yukito Tukishiro, Dama Ieran- Le explico el amatista. Ella puso cara de asombro- Era el mellizo del joven Yue. Y por lo que oí, mejor amigo de Touya-san- Ieran solo atino a morderse el labio inferior

Todos en la sala quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que Sonomi miro una foto en la pared. Su esposo y Hien Li.

-Que linda foto- Comento decidida a sacar tema de conversación.

-Fue hace 10 años- Comento Ieran, mirando conmovida la foto enmarcada en la pared- Tu esposo y el mío, eran muy opuestos...

-Solo porque yo controlo el hielo y el controlaba el fuego...- Se quedo pensativo- Mi hermano también controlaba el hielo, y su opuesto era el hermano de Hien...

Sonomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír mencionar a su antiguo affaire.

-Si, Tu hermano por lo que se, se fue a Oceanía...- Comento Ieran, mirando a Sonomi repentinamente- Sonomi, querida, que te ocurre?, estas muy roja.

-Creo que eh tenido un pico de presión, es mejor que vaya a fuera- Dijo la pelirroja parándose y saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-" _ **Pico de presión, ¿Que es lo que le pasa realmente?"-**_ Se pregunto El peli-negro, el conocía muy bien a su mujer, y sabia que aquello del pico de presión no era cierto, solo un bobo se lo creería, ósea que nadie en la habitación había creído su mentira.

Mientras los de más se disponían a terminar su café y resolver cuestiones antiguas entre ellos

Un joven alto y morocho se acercaba a una habitación particular.

Entrando en ella, con un color salmón, y detalles de madera blanca al principio de la pared.

Una gran cama de color blanco estampado con flores del mismo color de la pared de extendía verticalmente en medio de la habitación, había dos grandes ventanas a sus costados, y ambas tenían salida al balcón que se formaba.

El armario estaba pegado a la pared, adentrado.

las puertas de madera blanca estaban cerradas.

Había un cuartito mas, un baño, con ducha, era pequeño, y a la vez espacioso.

Sobre la cama se encontraba una niña con el pelo castaño esparcido por toda la almohada, tapada hasta el torso con los brazos afuera,

Estaba despertándose.

El joven acerco una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó a esperar.

Touya debía de explicarle a su pequeña hermana lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que el sabia, en esa casa iba a ver cosas extrañas. Por lo que no debía alarmarse.

No sabía qué cosas eran. Ni yue quería decirle, El al parecer sabia de que se trataba por que ni se inmuto cuando la señora Li les comento eso.

La pequeña castaña empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Se despertó sobresaltada, con confusión plasmado en su rostro.

Miraba hacia todos lados.

Hasta que enfoco su vista en su hermano, salto de la cama y lo abrazo, lloro apenas su cuerpo entro en contacto con el de su único guardián.

-Papá- Solo dijo entre sollozos. Touya tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, lloro con ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya, ya, mírame- Dijo Touya separándose de ella y tomándola por los brazos, la niña lo miro sonrojada, una última lagrima callo de su ojo, y maro al chico con infinita tristeza reflejada en su rosado rostro- Ay que ser fuertes, tu y yo, contra el mundo mi niña bella, no podemos permitirnos caer en este momento- La abrazo, un abrazo que duro solo un segundo, volvió a mirarla a los ojos- En esta casa, pasan cosas extrañas...

-Que cosas?- Pregunto la niña con un hilo de voz a causa del llanto.

-Aun no lo sé, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos...- Unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención- A-adelante- Dijo torpemente.

Una chica con traje de mucama ingreso a la habitación tímidamente, no tendría mas de 20 años, era más blanca que el papel, incluso que Tomoyo, tenía los ojos negros, y el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

-Disculpen, la señora Ieran manda a decir que la cena será dentro de cuatro horas en la sala principal- LA chica ISO una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-Señora Ieran?- Pregunto Sakura curiosamente.

-Es la dueña de la mansión...

-Estamos en una mansión?- Sakura salto de la cama y salió al balcón, quedando maravillada por la vista del campo de Hong-Kong, miro hacia abajo, un estaba en el segundo piso, de..., miro hacia arriba, cuatro pisos en total constituían a la gran mansión- Es algo extraño estar aquí..., me imagino que no encajaríamos- Dijo Sakura pensando que ellos dos eran los únicos de clase media que se encontraban en la mansión además de la servidumbre.

Tomoyo y sus padres, eran millonarios, casi tanto como la dueña de la mansión.

Yue, su padre era jefe militar, por lo que toda su vida estuvo con gente poderosa, millonaria, y sabia como encajar en ese mundo tan superficial.

-Lo sé, pero hay que tratar de encajar. Recuerda que al menos, es un lugar seguro...

-Pero por que este si, y los demás lugares no?- Pregunto abrumada la castaña.

-No lo sé...- Dijo mirando su reloj que extrañamente comenzó a andar- Es mejor que vayas a darte un baño Sakura, yo iré a mi habitación- El galeno hizo amago de salir del balcón pero la castaña lo sostuvo a tiempo de la camisa.

-No te vayas- Dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Yo jamás desapareceré de tu lado cariño, no te preocupes, mi habitación es la 3 del piso 3- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo de la habitación.

La esmeraldina se quedo mirando el cielo, eran las 5 de la tarde por lo que había pispiado en el reloj de su hermano.

-Es una bella vista no?- Una voz femenina la asusto, pero no dejo ver sus emociones, su cara seguí tranquila, pasible.

-Si, muy bella- Contesto cortésmente.

Se giro, era una jovencita de al menos 17 años, de pelo castaño claro tirando a naranja, y ojos ámbares.

-Mi nombre es Feimei, te eh dejado ropa para cuando te bañes, el uniforme puedes dárselo ah alguna de las mucamas- Dijo desapareciendo del balcón, Sakura sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

La soledad le era entrañablemente agradable. Suspiro. Había varias dudas que martillaban su cabeza, la primera. ¿Cuanto dudaría su suerte?, años, horas, minutos...

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza

-Debo aprovechar mientras dure, ojala estuvieras aquí papá- Dijo con pesadumbre.

Entro de nuevo en la habitación y se dirigió al baño.

Se desvistió mientras calibraba el agua.

Entro a la tina, y sintió el agua caliente acariciarla.

Suspiro. Y por primera vez en todo el día, se tranquilizo. y dejo de pensar y martillarse tanto la cabeza.

Al salir de la ducha se estremeció por el frio. Había un espejo de pie en el baño.

Se observo, sus senos eran algo grandes para su edad. Su abdomen plano, sin marcar, su zona algo poblada.

Y sus piernas medias largas, torneadas.

Se encogió de hombros, no era perfecta, pero tampoco era muy fea. Era perfectamente imperfecta.

Se cubrió con la toalla y salió del baño.

Sobre la cama había una musculosa blanca, con una campera de tejido apuntillado rosa como la flor del cerezo, y una larga pollera blanca. Junto con unos zapatos del mismo color de la camperita.

Suspiro resignada, típica vestimenta rica.

Parecería un pastelillo.

Se vistió malhumoradamente y se vio a otro espejo que había contra la pared a un costado de la gran cama.

Se veía como una niña mimada.

Rogo al cielo por que la cena terminara lo mas antes posible, y porque a Tomoyo no se le antojara grabarla si es que había traído la cámara consigo, lo que era 99,99% seguro.

Su cabello ondulado le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, había encontrado un secador por lo que no tardo en usarlo. Su flequillo igual de ondulado le estaba creciendo un poco. (Imagínense a la Sakura de La Torre de Tokio, solo que con el rostro y el cuerpo de una niña de 13 años)

Su corte se estaba cicatrizando. Una cicatriz algo oscura que le atravesaba un costado de la cara, era hermoso... -.-

Se tiro en la cama.

Se quedo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que escucho un pasos, como de alguien corriendo por el pasillo.

Abrieron su puerta, y la cerraron, Tomoyo se quedo viéndola.

Estaba impecable, se había puesto un vestido celeste lapislázuli hasta las rodillas. Con dos tiras.

Y unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, sin tacón.

Su pelo estaba suelto y bien peinado, lacio negro hasta la cintura un poco más abajo.

-SAKURA- Dijo llorando de la alegría, Corrió y se tiro en la cama con ella, abrazándola- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti- Dijo recuperando la compostura- Oyó su nombre fuera de la habitación- Okey, solo eh venido a saludarte y a comprobar tu salud, hay mucho que debo de hacer- Dijo casi saliendo.

-Espera Tomy- Pero ya era tarde, la amatista ya se había ido. Volvía a quedar sola en un país desconocido, con gente millonaria, refinada, y que en su vida seguramente había sabido lo que era esforzarse para tener algo, porque seguramente con solo chasquear los dedos tenían ahí, todo servido en bandeja de oro.

Y aun así, se quejaban seguramente.

Dejo que la tranquilidad la invadiera y cerró los ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo que cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche.

-Disculpa, pero ya es hora de cenar señorita...- Dijo la voz de la mucama que había entrado cuando estaba con Touya.

-Kinomoto- Le dijo sin ganas.

-La acompañare hacia el salón.

Asintió de mala gana, refunfuño por no poder quedarse en su estado vegetativo.

Y siguió a la chica.

Observo la casa, realmente era hermosa, se quedo mirando los pasillos pintados de blanco con retratos de hombre y mujeres ya entrados en años.

Bajaron las escaleras onduladas. y la mucama abrió las dos grandes puertas de mármol.

Talladas.

Había una gran mesa, como para 40 personas, y casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

Habían empezado a cenar.

-Disculpenme por la tardanza- Dijo mostrando arrepentimiento, pero sin inmutarse.

Seriamente camina hacia un lugar desocupado. Se sienta, todos respondieron con un "No te preocupes", perfecto, asquerosamente educados, para ojos de la castaña.

Le sirvieron lo que parecía un trozo de carne, grande, exageradamente decorado con condimentos.

Tenía salsa arriba.

Sentía, como si alguien la estuviese observando, su hermano se encontraba platicando con Yue y una mujer de cabello largo negro, y kimono blanco.

Tomoyo estaba con sus padres, al lado de su hermano, Ella estaba al medio de la larga mesa, ellos estaban en una de las puntas, después, estaban los niños que habían visto en la escuela con su maestra.

Ancianos, más ancianos, mujeres casi de igual apariencia, a excepción de sus tonos de cabello. Levanto la vista, y se topo con un par de ojos ámbares que la miraban como muy directamente.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba el dueño de esa mirada, era un niño, seguro un año mayor que ella, o dos, de cabello castaño oscuro, alborotado.

De piel trigueña.

Aparto la mirada, con una sonrisa ladina.

Lo que impaciento a la castaña.

Se dispuso a comer, una gotita apareció en su cabeza al ver tantos cubiertos, estuvo un rato pensando cual tenedor o cuchillo usar para cortar la carne. Hasta que cogió unos al azar.

El chico la miro burlonamente, ella solo le frunció el ceño.

Le tiro una servilleta.

Noto que había algo escrito en ella.

" _Si quieres, en la cocina puedes comer con las manos"._

Sintió que su rostro hervía de la indignación.

Tiro la servilleta a un costado, Decidió no comer.

Al menos con el postre no debería ser tan complicado.

Pero se equivoco, había más de 10 cucharas para comer helado, tarta o un coctel de frutas.

Tampoco comió, se resigno, y se deprimió mas al oír su estomago rugir.

-Pueden levantarse- Anuncio la mujer de pelo negro.

Sakura se paro, al mismo tiempo que el chico, noto que era solo unos 15 cm más alto que ella.

Camino despreocupada.

Y prácticamente subió corriendo las escaleras y siguió corriendo una vez viéndose sola por los pasillos. Llego a su habitación y se encerró.

Se tiro en la cama.

Lloro, odiaba estar en ese lugar, hubiese preferido quedarse en Tomoeda a la cercanía de esos, esos, esos monstros!.

Antes de estar rodeada de gente patética e hipócrita.

Extrañaba a su padre. Su hermano la había dejado sola.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos negativos. Se refregó los ojos y abrió la puerta, el chico de la mesa.

Tenía un paquetito con él, se lo tendió. Ella lo acepto.

-Xiao-Lang Li- Le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Sakura Kinomoto- LE dijo ella.

-Espero no te hallas enojado por lo de la servilleta- Le dijo él, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No y gracias- Dijo cortante, enojada, y le cerró la puerta en las narices al muchacho.

-Que descanses- Oyó que le decía.

Solo abrió el paquete, había un sándwich con una barra de chocolate.

Los devoro ávidamente.

Había una nota que decía.

" _Justo como estas acostumbrada"_

Rompió la nota en mil pedacitos y se volvió a acostar, estaba cansada, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

 **POV SYAORAN.**

Realmente estoy sorprendido.

La niña de ojos esmeraldas es igual o más bella que la de ojos amatistas.

Tiene un corte que le atraviesa la mejilla.

Solo que se ve que no viene de una familia muy rica que digamos.

Es algo torpe con los cubiertos, no sabe usarlos, o quizá eran muchos y no sabe para que se usen. Fue un día algo duro.

Descubrí que tengo una opuesta.

Si, así es la niña de ojos amatistas controla el hielo, pero solo tiene un 25% de su poder. Aun que mi madre dice que es el suficiente para derribarme, asi que como sospecharan, si ella y yo estamos de acuerdo, se establecerá un compromiso. Estuvo toda la tarde conmigo, me conto que ella y la Kinomoto son primas, y mejor amigas desde que tiene uso de razón.

No me conto nada mas de ella, aun que quería saber más, creo que lo mejor es no nombrarla demasiado.

además, no quiero comprometerme, mi madre tampoco quiere, dice que esa regla es absurda, solo la hicieron para proteger a ambos poseedores. Si se aman o se tienen afecto jamás querrán destruirse mutuamente, porque solo el opuesto tiene la fuerza suficiente como para lograrlo.

Aun no sé qué es lo que ocurrió con la niña que había entrado desmallada

No pude verle bien el rostro.

Quizá aun este inconsciente.

-Xiao-lang- Mi tío Liu Aparece en el marco de la puerta- Todavía despierto?

Liu Chang, es el hermano político de mi madre.

Tiene poderes, de... Sueño.

Siento un gran cansancio, lo último que veo es a mi tío desplegando unas ondas azules de su cuerpo.

Es injusto, jamás me dejan quedarme despierto hasta muy tarde...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Fuera de Hong Kong.

 **Pov Normal.**

 **1 semana después...**

La mañana estaba fría, la neblina era muy densa.

Y ellos parecían fantasmas paseándose de un lado a otro, sin rumbo.

La muralla no los había contenido, arrasando con toda la población de China, a excepción de la gran ciudad de Hong Kong. La única ciudad China que posee personas con tales dones que preservaron la tranquilidad en esa ciudad.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo.

Pero asi como aparecían caían, con un disparo certero a la cabeza. Al rededor de todo Hong Kong, soldados, y personas con dichos dones se concentraban en que ninguno de esos depredadores se acercara a menos de 10 m de la ciudad.

Un auto blindado llego a una de las entradas.

De el bajo Ieran, con su vestimenta habitual. Xiao-Lang, Tomoyo y el Sr. Daudoji.

-Daudoji-San, estás seguro?- Pregunto Ieran mirando a los ojos al hombre con una expresión de inseguridad- Esto es muy arriesgado- Ieran solo apretó el hombro de el Sr. Daudoji.

-Lo sé Dama Ieran, lo sé, pero ya eh hablado esto con Sonomi y principalmente con Tomoyo- Dijo mirando a la niña la cual le regalo una mirada decidida- Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Una moto se sintió a lo lejos. Y llego a ellos en menos de un minuto, Hin Lu, se bajo de esta.

-Ya está todo listo?- Pregunto mirándolos a todos

-Si, ya está todo listo...- Prosiguió el Sr. Daudoji.

-Pero...

-Madre- Le acallo Xiao-Lang, mirándola como quien dice que no interfiera, Ieran soltó un suspiro de indignación, y solo se limito a observar.

-Hazlo pequeña- Le dijo el Sr. Daudoji a su hija.

-Espera, Tomoyo- Xiao-Lang se acerco a ella- Se que no te veré, y que no se si será por siempre, pero, gracias por decir que no- Le dijo el ambarino, ella solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Acto seguido le beso, un beso corto y tierno en los labios, el joven le sonrió, embobado.

-Ya volveré- Le dijo en un susurro, a lo que el castaño solo asintió y se alejo como los demás, a cinco metros.

Tomoyo solo cerró los ojos y dejo que su poder se apoderara de sus acciones por completo, una luz blanquecina pero casi segadora broto de todo su cuerpo

Por un momento la nada se dejo oír, luego sonido de cristales empezaron a sonar.

Al rededor de todo Hong-Kong, se empezó a formar una gruesa capa de cristal irrompible.

Creciendo hasta formar una esfera

Dejando dos entradas, una al sur de la ciudad y otra al norte.

Las cuales en seguida fueron cerradas con puertas enormes de hierro

Tomoyo no emitió ningún ruido, simplemente, su poder estaba todavía floreciendo hasta que finalmente dejo escapar su ultimo hilo de luz.

-Hin Lu, AHORA- Le grito Ieran a su hermano menor.

Hin Lu Corrió hacia la niña y le clavo una daga de sueño en el pecho, no era una daga como un cuchillo, era azul, y traspaso la piel de Tomoyo sin dañarla, sin cortarla.

La niña cayó en estado de coma a los brazos de Hin Lu, quien la cargo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Esto la mantendrá adormecida, así mantendrá estable la esfera y no habrá inconvenientes- Explico El hermano menor de Ieran.

-Quiere decir que todo el poder de mi hija se concentrara solo en la esfera?

-Así es Sr Daudoji- Afirmo el chino

Todos se quedaron silenciosos. Sin emitir ruido, mientras ellos se acercaban

Golpeaban el cristal, y se iban, sonrieron, su plan había funcionado.

El Sr. Daudoji cargo a su hija en brazos.

-Sonomi dice que la habitación ya esta lista- Dijo Ieran mientras cerraba su celular

Se subieron al auto y partieron a Li Manor.

El Sr. Daudoji volvió a su seriedad común, pero había algo que había cambiado, su rostro, estaba ensombrecido.

 **Pov Sr. Daudoji.**

Fue un sacrificio necesario de hacer, mi niña estará segura, protegiéndonos a todos, todos vamos a estar bien. Ella es joven para entender estas cosas. Pero aun así acepto estar en este estado y crear la esfera de protección.

Aun así, las expediciones al exterior continúan, para buscar provisiones a otros pueblos cercanos.

No hemos podido contactar con el señor Clow Reed. Por lo tanto, no hay una mínima idea de lo que pasa a fuera de Hong-Kong.

Aun que aquí estamos seguros, las provisiones están escaseando, y las personas no entienden de razones, quieren irse a otros lados, cuando no van a poder estar más tranquilos y en paz más que aquí. Pero no los retenemos, los que se quisieron ir, se fueron.

Pero nunca más volvieron, mujeres, hombres, niños. Todos ellos jamás volvieron a pisar Hong-Kong Solamente quedaron 50 personas en la ciudad además de nosotros

Fue lamentable, pero fue la decisión de cada uno. Millones y millones de vidas se perdieron a lo largo de estos dos meses.

Pero ya nada quedaba por hacer

Tengo que cuidar únicamente de mi familia y si veo que puedo hacer algo mas por alguien lo voy ah hacer sin dudarlo.

Ieran ah sido una mujer muy fuerte a pesar de no contar con la presencia de mi mejor amigo, Hien Li, mi contrario, Fue un gran padre, esposo y amigo, todos lo admirábamos. Pero debido a aquel accidente...

Nunca me perdonare su muerte...

Pero a veces es mejor no acordarse de cosas así en estos momentos. Debo concentrarme en lo principal que es la salud de mi hija y la de mi mujer. Son las únicas que me concretan como ser humano y como hombre.

Sonomi y yo hace unos años que venimos más o menos, a veces pienso que solo seguimos juntos por nuestra hija. Eso solo hace ver que nuestro matrimonio cuelga de un hilo de telaraña. Es deprimente, pero cuando estás en un apocalipsis, a veces es conveniente permanecer con aquella persona a la que en su momento amaste locamente.

Ya veo el techo de Li Manor...

Tomoyo, mi niña, todavía sigue así, la daga que Hin Lu uso para atravesarle el pecho traspasa mi mano como si se tratase de un fantasma. Ah desarrollado a tal punto su poder que puede lograr hacer muchas cosas.

Hasta dormir a una persona a tal punto de que esta no despierte nunca jamás.

Estas dagas solo funcionan si están en contacto con el corazón de la persona, una vez que se la sacas, la persona despierta.

Yo despertare a mi hija cuando todo esto acabe... Y ya no necesitemos la esfera de cristal.

-Daudoji-San- Siento la suave mano de Ieran sobre mi hombro, a pesar de la distancia, siempre ah sido mi mejor amiga, la quiero como a una hermana, y sé que ella me tiene el mismo afecto- Ya hemos llegado.

Asiento y bajo del auto, su hijo solo se baja y entra a la mansión. Voy a olvidar el beso que le dio mi hija, y voy a tratar de contener mis ganas de congelarlo.

Oigo un grito ahogado.

Es la pequeña hija de Fujitaka...

Ella ah sido amiga de mi hija durante toda su vida, veo que sus ojos miran a Tomoyo algo desorientados.

Se acerca a mí corriendo.

-Que le ah ocurrido a Tomoyo, porque tiene esa daga en su pecho?- Dice alterada.

-No le pasa nada, no te preocupes, solo está dormida- Me mira como sin creerme, solo frunce el entrecejo- Ves la esfera que se creó?- Asiente mirando hacia arriba- Fue Tomoyo quien la hizo, para protegernos, debe estar dormida para que concentre todo su poder en la esfera.

La pequeña solo asiente y mira a mi hija algo triste.

La entiendo, a mi también me hubiera gustado volver a ver la sonrisa de mi pequeña niña.

-Sakura, vuelve aquí- La llama un hombre, el hermano, con que Sakura se llama, me sonaba familiar ese nombre, quizá Tomoyo lo repetía constantemente y yo no pude jamás prestarle mas atención para preguntarle quien era.

Camino por la mansión.

Hasta la habitación que prepararon para Tomoyo.

Es toda blanca, la cama, las cortinas, los muebles, todo es blanco.

Hay dos enfermeras.

-Oh, Ud. debe de ser el Sr. Daudoji- Habla una, pelirroja de ojos negros, bajita- Puede colocar a la niña allí- Me dice apuntando la cama.

Asiento, la otra más alta, pelirroja igual que la otra salvo que con ojos verde aceituna, solo mira la daga que tiene Tomoyo.

-No tienen que sacarle la daga jamás- Les digo adivinando las intenciones de la otra.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no- Dice la chaparrita- Ya puede retirarse, nosotras nos haremos cargo de ella.

Solo asiento y la coloco sobre la cama.

La tapo un poco.

Esta tan preciosa a pesar de que su rostro esta inexpresivo.

Salgo de la habitación, no soporto verla así.

No soy tan fuerte como parezco.

Siento unos brazos cerrarse a mí al rededor.

-Sonomi- Le digo, está llorando, le acaricio el cabello- Va a estar bien, esta segura así.

-Ya la extraño- Me dice con voz queda.

La abrazo aun mas, me necesita, lo sé.

Y a pesar de todo, aquí siempre voy a estar para ella.

 **Pov Sakura.**

Tengo que encontrar a Tomoyo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevare buscándola, tengo que encontrarla, voy doblando en uno de los pasillos, esta ropa no me deja correr tranquila, como si fuera poco, las hermanas de Xiao... , ash, no me puedo acordar como se llama, no lo eh visto mucho desde aquella vez, solo en la cena, ya no se sienta enfrente mío...

Bueno, las hermanas, se ve que me han visto cara de muñeca, me han tomado toda esta semana para vestirme como, como una... una...

Princesa.. T-T

Todo Rosa y blanco, y ahora me pusieron una pollera por arriba de las rodillas, Rosa, y una camiseta Blanca... Diablos, no puedo correr en paz vigilando que no se me vean las pantis.

Y estos zapatos, le agregaron tacos, no estoy acostumbrada a usar tacos, dios...

Hoy casi me caigo en sima de un florero...

Fue tan vergonzoso

Choco contra algo, o alguien...

Ite, ite, ite...

Caí muy mal...

-Ten más cuidado!- Me grita una voz chillona, femenina...Abro los ojos...Me encuentro con unos rojos mirándome llenos de furia - Maldita mocosa- Me dice la chica, no tendrá mas que yo, quien se ah creído, debe de ser una de esas mimadas.

-Tú pudiste haberte fijado...

-Ya verás- Levanta su mano

Qué?, estoy, flotando...

Qué diablos...

-Bájame!- Le grito, Solo me ve con cara de burla

-MEILING BAJALA!- Es Xiao..., Bueno el chico...

Creo que estoy a dos metros del suelo...

-Xiao-Lang!- Lo abraza y lo besa por todos lados, será la novia...

Noto que empiezo a bajar, pero bruscamente, solo espero el golpe duro contra el suelo, maldita idiota...

Solo siento unos brazos.

Abro de nuevo mis ojos... Xiao-Lang me atrapo.

Me sonríe.

Me sonrojo, me baja.

-Kinomoto-San, ella es Meiling Li, mi prima- Porque siento un gran alivio cuando dice eso.

-No es de mi interés saberlo- Le digo mirando a la fulana esa, me mira con odio puro- Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- Una de ellas, buscar a Tomoyo, Hago una pequeña reverencia y salgo corriendo de allí.

Llego a una habitación en el último piso.

La abro, es toda blanca. Hace mucho frio, el suelo esta resbaloso. Es Hielo?.

En la cama solo veo una cabellera negra, trato de acercarme.

-No deberías estar aquí, por favor retírate ahora mismo- Me dice dulcemente una chica pelirroja, bajita.

Asiento, al menos se que Tomoyo está bien, la están cuidando, y no está sola.

Se lo que ella posee, no me costó descubrirlo.

Salgo de habitación sin chistar, mi hermano no sé donde esta, solo lo veo en la cena...

Los pasillos cada vez me parecen más angostos.

Estoy sola.

Y lo que siento es soledad, todos aquí son unos imbéciles, no soporto a nadie, quiero estar en casa, quiero mi vida de nuevo.

Siento el suelo, frio, es lo único que siento.

-Kinomoto...- Es su voz, es su voz en el pasillo, es Xiao-Lang, de nuevo, no quiero hablar con él, debe de haber una salida, una puerta...

Hay una, salgo, hay un jardín, es una terraza, que bellísimo.

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas

-Sabes que es de mala educación escapar cuando te llaman?- Su melodiosamente odiosa voz aparece detrás mío, giro, esta allí, con su sonrisa burlona, yo lo único que puedo hacer mejor es sonrojarme y abrir los ojos, sorprendida, el siempre me sorprende... LO DETESTO!

-Kinomoto, las personas aquí tratan de ayudarte, si fueras más educada al menos deberías darles unas sonrisas de vez en cuanto, si puedes a mis hermanas, son un poco sensibles...

Jaja, esto debe de ser una broma..

Educada...

-Ayudarme?, si claro, haciéndome lucir ridícula?- Me mira algo sorprendido- Viniendo de un niño mimado y consentido como tu es lo mínimo que se puede esperar!- Le digo sarcástica

-Todos pasamos por muchas cosas..., pero no son motivos para ser hostil con la gente que te trata bien- Me dice cortante.

-Que sabrás tu- Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, me levanta la mirada, sus ojos tienen ese destello dorado, cálido, pero lástima que sea tan... Estúpido... - No perdiste a tu padre, no tuviste que ver como moría lentamente gritando de dolor cuando esas cosas lo devoraron- Le grito, el solo agacha la cabeza- No tuviste que ver como tu familia se desmoronaba a causa de la muerte de tu madre...- Solo abre los ojos, es de esperarse que tenga esas actitudes... Todos las tienen...

Siento que las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, solo me arrodillo en el suelo, soy débil.

Sigo siendo una pequeña niña asustada, en un mundo desconocido, que no sabe qué hacer ni como encajar...

Pero...

Siento unos brazos al rededor mío.

Qué diablos...?

Es un abrazo, cálido, reconfortante, no siento las piedrecitas, no siento nada.

-Lo- lo lamento, no sabía cómo calmarte- Dice separándose de mi, rascándose la cabeza.

Solo asiento, no sé qué me pasa, eh perdido el habla, esta sensación, es un cosquilleo, agradable.

Es horrible...

Me paro rápidamente y salgo de la terraza, corro abiertamente por los pasillos. No sé ni cómo llegue a mi habitación.

Pero supongo que fue de la adrenalina.

No hay mucho que hacer, el color rosado casi salmón esta por todos lados.

Se parece tanto a un sueño. Reviso los cajones, solo hay medias, pantis, conjuntos de ropa interior, con... ¿Los días de la semana?

Que loca psicológicamente ordenada haría esto?.

Sigo revisando, los armarios, hay vestidos, muchooos vestidos de fiesta todos en tono pastel, puaj...

Hay algo...

Unos botines negros. Una musculosa negra y un pantalon de mesquilla verde, se parece al que llevan los militares, junto con una campera.

Hay una gorra marrón grisácea.

Es como de mi talla, es algo raro.

Está oscureciendo, salgo un poco a la terraza, el aire esta cálido, miro hacia abajo y veo la razón.

Xiao-Lang está practicando

No sé cómo se pronunciara su nombre...

-Xoa- No, asi no...

Porque me pongo ah hacer esto?, en ningún momento voy a llamarlo por su nombre de pila... Es algo raro. Definitivamente nunca lo hare.

-La camioneta saldrá mañana a las 7:00 am, en la entrada norte, Kinomoto Touya y Tsukishiro Yue irán...

Hay alguien en el balcón continuo, porque...

Adonde ir a mi hermano?

Porque no me dijo nada?

Que es lo que pasa?

-Señorita Kinomoto...

-Diablos!- Me asusto, dios, la próxima le pondré un cascabel a esta chica, es solo la que me viene a anunciar que en una hora esta la cena, dije una palabrota...- LO SIENTO!- Que vergüenza, y yo así como si nada.

-No se disculpe, en una hora estará lista la cena- Me dice con una sonrisa, solo me giro un segundo y cuando me vuelvo ella ya no está, es muy sigilosa.

Siempre es la misma chica rubia, un día de estos le preguntare su nombre.

Si me presento antes en el comedor, puede que consiga hablar con mi hermano antes de que algo suceda.

Me apuro, las escaleras son cada vez más largas e interminables, Están poniendo la mesa.

Mi hermano esta allí.

-Touya- Le llamo...

 **Pov Normal.**

La castaña corrió hasta el extremo donde se encontraba su hermano, este solo le sonrió.

-Monstro- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Por qué dicen que mañana te irás?- Le susurro al oído, lo que sorprendió a su hermano.

-Iré a tu cuarto después de cenar- solo desplego una sonrisa radiante y la abrazo, luego la soltó y le indico que se sentara en su lugar. La castaña solo se fue confundida hasta su asiento frecuente y espero allí, solo sentía el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Lo que la sorprendió fue levantar la mirada y encontrarse con dos ojos ámbares y una sonrisa al frente de ella.

Solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y espero con ansias el momento de comer para sorprender al castaño.

Fue llenándose la mesa, hasta que ya no hubo lugar vacio.

La cena consistió en pavo al horno.

Instintivamente agarro el tenedor y cuchillo apropiado y corto la carne con una gracia simplicidad que abrumaron al ambarino que la miraba como si viese a un fantasma

Escribió rápidamente con un bolígrafo en su servilleta de tela y se la paso a la castaña, esta solo se sonrojo y siguió comiendo.

Touya miraba la escena con el alma al demonio y con los ojos enardecidos. Solo se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde su hermana.

-Vamos- Le dijo y la arrastro prácticamente hasta afuera del comedor.

Xiao-Lang solo los observo con cara de pocos amigos. Y se guardo la servilleta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la servilleta solo decía...

 _"Mejoraste, te felicito SAKURA-CHAN"_

El no sabía cómo se usaba correctamente eso del "Chan", el "Kun" o el "San".

Pero tenía varios libros de cultura japonesa en su biblioteca que luego se dispondría a leer y a memorizar.

Por el momento solo sabía que esa chica de ojos esmeraldas, estaba llamando mucho su atención.

Por otro lado, es decir, fuera del comedor...

-TOUYA YA DEJAME!- Le dijo empacada Sakura, se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo miro ceñuda.

-QUIEN ES ESE MOCOSO?- Touya la miraba con indignación en sus ojos, su hermana siempre estaría bajo su ala, ese mocoso estaba mal de la cabeza si quería algo con ella

-Es solo un amigo- Dijo Sakura sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza para que su hermano no lo notara

-Bien, que siga así...- Le dijo el galeno no tan convencido y con, aun, chispas en los ojos

Ambos entraron a la habitación- Sakura, mañana me voy porque tengo que recoger provisiones de un pueblo al norte de aquí- Le soltó sin mas mirándola a los ojos, que le recordaban tanto a su madre.

-Por que tú?- Le dijo la castaña con la mirada ensombrecida- No te vayas...

-Solo tengo que ir por unas cosas y volver, no me pasara...- No pudo terminar su frase, Sakura lo estrechaba con una fuerza, sintió húmeda su remera, estaba llorando. Escucho como unos suaves sollozos se dejaban oír- Hey hey, no llores, no voy a desaparecer, tardare unas horas, para el mediodía ya estaré aquí- Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sakura solo seguía llorando.

Pero repentinamente paro y solo miro a su hermano.

-No mueras, no puedo quedarme sola- Le dijo, luego lo empujo hacia afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

Touya solo apoyo al frente contra la puerta y luego de un rato se fue.

Sakura por su parte estaba ansiosa, se acostó y dejo la ropa preparada, solo deseo que mañana su despertador sonara a las 6.00 am.

Solo espero, espero hasta que...

PIPIPIPIPIPIPI

-si!- Se levanto y vistió rápidamente, como sospechaba la ropa de soldado que encontró en el armario era de su talla, y le quedaba algo ajustado.

Asomo la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, no había nadie.

Eran las 6.30 am.

Solo se sobresalto al oír pasos, era la mujer que tanto le fascinaba, era Dama Ieran. Se escondió de nuevo en su habitación y espero, cuando el ruido de los pasos se esfumo, salió sigilosamente, camino por los pasillos del mismo modo.

No sabía cómo salir, por la puerta principal habría demasiadas personas que le preguntarían que hacia despierta tan temprano.

Bajo hasta la planta baja y encontró una ventana, salto hacia afuera.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y echo a correr hacia el norte de la ciudad, estaba muy fuera de estado, hacia mucho que no corría, pero estaba movida por una fuerza en su interior. Tenía que correr, tenía que llegar a la entrada norte, corrió más y más, observando el lugar.

A pesar de no tener muchas personas merodeando por ahí, la ciudad seguía conservando ese estilo alegre y vivaz que tanto le fascinaba.

Siguió corriendo.

Hasta que algo la detuvo. Un haz de luz. Una luz muy brillante. Era el sol que se reflejaba atreves del cristal. Se quedo embobada por un segundo y luego meneo la cabeza y siguió en su carrera, no tardo más en llegar a la entrada norte. Y como era de prevenir allí estaba la camioneta. Observo a su alrededor, no había nadie. Corrió con más fuerza y salto arriba de la caja de la camioneta, agarro una lona y se cubrió con ella.

Solo sintió la voz de su hermano, y de más hombres. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiéndole a dios que no levantaran la lona. Una voz en particular le llamo la atención.

-No, no puedes ir, tu madre no te autorizo- Hablo uno de los hombres que parecía mayor por su voz gruesa

-Por favor, volveremos al medio día, déjame ir, me quedare en la camioneta- La voz de Xiao-Lang Li sonaba molesta y suplicante- Se defenderme mejor que ustedes- Agrego con modestia.

-Está bien, pero no me hago cargo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte muchacho. Y ni una palabra de esto a tu madre- Le amenazo el hombre de nuevo.

Xiao-Lang solo sonrió con autosuficiencia y subió a la camioneta.

Sakura por su parte solo sintió el rugido del motor y siguió en su suplicas para que no la descubrieran.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero suspiro cuando la camioneta se detuvo.

-Bien muchachos, haremos dos grupos- Hablo de nuevo el de la voz gruesa- Kinomoto, Satoshi, y yo, iremos al centro. Ya tienen las listas en las mochilas de lo principal que deben traer. Tsukishiro, Chong y Kato, saqueen las casas. Nos vemos en una hora aquí. Recuerden, solo usen las armas en una emergencia, en lo demás, manéjense con los machetes. VAMOS!

Sakura sintió los pasos apresurados de los hombres, se descubrió y respiro un poco el aire, miro a su alrededor, había un pueblo, no más de seis manzanas.

-Kinomoto?- Sakura volteo rápidamente y cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido muy eficaz. Se olvido de que Xiao-Lang se quedaba- Entra a la camioneta- Le dijo el ambarino preocupado. Alterado...

La castaña vio el motivo de su preocupación.

Esas cosas se estaban acercando, estaban a dos pasos de ella.

No podía reaccionar, no podía moverse.

Uno de ellos se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, pero no lo hizo, una bola de fuego se estrello en su cabeza.

Xiao-Lang Corrió hacia donde Sakura y la bajo como bajar a un costal de plumas.

-VETE A DENTRO!- Le grito cuando esas cosas se hubieron acercado más a la camioneta

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió y entro a la camioneta sin chistar.

Xiao-Lang por su parte Lanzaba bolas de fuego a la cabeza de los zombis como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero algo paso, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, comenzaron a oírse truenos.

Y comenzó gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Al principio solo fueron chispas, y luego una lluvia torrencial se desato. Xiao-Lang siguió sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía. Lanzando fuego cada vez menos potente, hasta que ya no salió nada de sus manos. Se vio tambaleándose y sintiéndose terriblemente mareado, hasta que cayó al suelo.

Sakura bajo inmediatamente de la camioneta y corrió hacia donde estaba Xiao-Lang. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo sacudió violentamente. El ambarino abrió apenas los ojos.

-Ve-vete Sakura- La castaña se sorprendió cuando este la llamo por su nombre- Ellos te alcanzaran, vete por favor.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo miro.

-No te dejare aquí- Le dijo firmemente mirándolo sin antes decir- Syaoran.

El castaño sonrió débilmente, luego cerró los ojos, el agua seguía cayendo en su cuerpo debilitándolo.

Sakura no lo comprendía.

Esas cosas se iban asercando a ellos.

Su respiración cada vez era más agitada.

-No, esto no debe ser así- Susurro mirando como ellos cerraban toda salida- NO PODEMOS MORIR!- Grito hacia el cielo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura empezó a sentir como perdía toda gravedad.

Miro a su alrededor. Y observo como la tierra, las piedras, y la camioneta iba perdiendo gravedad. Estaban flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-BASTA!- Grito nuevamente, y fue su enojo la que la ayudo a comprender que ella lo estaba provocando.

Los zombis se inflaron hasta tal punto que explotaron.

Y entonces todo cayó al suelo recuperando su gravedad normal. Sakura miro hacia todos lados.

Y se encontró con la mirada inquietante del general Benjiro. El hombre de la voz gruesa.

Y de la mirada sorprendida de todos. Incluso de su hermano. Quien corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Si que tienes un poder muy peligroso jovencita- Dijo el general apuntándola con una pistola

-QUE TE CREES QUE HACES!?- Le grito Touya con el ceño doblemente fruncido.

-Es claro que es un peligro para todos, hay que eliminarla ya mismo- Dijo recargando su escopeta y apuntando a la cabeza de la castaña. Dos soldados separaron a Touya a la fuerza y lo encerraron adentro de la camioneta- Encargasen del jovencito, que no se humecte mas- Dijo mirando a sus otros dos soldados, quienes cargaron a Xiao-Lang.

Se preparaba para disparar.

Solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia...

Y entonces apretó el gatillo.

Capitulo 4: Fuera de Hong Kong.

 **Pov Normal.**

 **1 semana después...**

La mañana estaba fría, la neblina era muy densa.

Y ellos parecían fantasmas paseándose de un lado a otro, sin rumbo.

La muralla no los había contenido, arrasando con toda la población de China, a excepción de la gran ciudad de Hong Kong. La única ciudad China que posee personas con tales dones que preservaron la tranquilidad en esa ciudad.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo.

Pero asi como aparecían caían, con un disparo certero a la cabeza. Al rededor de todo Hong Kong, soldados, y personas con dichos dones se concentraban en que ninguno de esos depredadores se acercara a menos de 10 m de la ciudad.

Un auto blindado llego a una de las entradas.

De el bajo Ieran, con su vestimenta habitual. Xiao-Lang, Tomoyo y el Sr. Daudoji.

-Daudoji-San, estás seguro?- Pregunto Ieran mirando a los ojos al hombre con una expresión de inseguridad- Esto es muy arriesgado- Ieran solo apretó el hombro de el Sr. Daudoji.

-Lo sé Dama Ieran, lo sé, pero ya eh hablado esto con Sonomi y principalmente con Tomoyo- Dijo mirando a la niña la cual le regalo una mirada decidida- Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Una moto se sintió a lo lejos. Y llego a ellos en menos de un minuto, Hin Lu, se bajo de esta.

-Ya está todo listo?- Pregunto mirándolos a todos

-Si, ya está todo listo...- Prosiguió el Sr. Daudoji.

-Pero...

-Madre- Le acallo Xiao-Lang, mirándola como quien dice que no interfiera, Ieran soltó un suspiro de indignación, y solo se limito a observar.

-Hazlo pequeña- Le dijo el Sr. Daudoji a su hija.

-Espera, Tomoyo- Xiao-Lang se acerco a ella- Se que no te veré, y que no se si será por siempre, pero, gracias por decir que no- Le dijo el ambarino, ella solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Acto seguido le beso, un beso corto y tierno en los labios, el joven le sonrió, embobado.

-Ya volveré- Le dijo en un susurro, a lo que el castaño solo asintió y se alejo como los demás, a cinco metros.

Tomoyo solo cerró los ojos y dejo que su poder se apoderara de sus acciones por completo, una luz blanquecina pero casi segadora broto de todo su cuerpo

Por un momento la nada se dejo oír, luego sonido de cristales empezaron a sonar.

Al rededor de todo Hong-Kong, se empezó a formar una gruesa capa de cristal irrompible.

Creciendo hasta formar una esfera

Dejando dos entradas, una al sur de la ciudad y otra al norte.

Las cuales en seguida fueron cerradas con puertas enormes de hierro

Tomoyo no emitió ningún ruido, simplemente, su poder estaba todavía floreciendo hasta que finalmente dejo escapar su ultimo hilo de luz.

-Hin Lu, AHORA- Le grito Ieran a su hermano menor.

Hin Lu Corrió hacia la niña y le clavo una daga de sueño en el pecho, no era una daga como un cuchillo, era azul, y traspaso la piel de Tomoyo sin dañarla, sin cortarla.

La niña cayó en estado de coma a los brazos de Hin Lu, quien la cargo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Esto la mantendrá adormecida, así mantendrá estable la esfera y no habrá inconvenientes- Explico El hermano menor de Ieran.

-Quiere decir que todo el poder de mi hija se concentrara solo en la esfera?

-Así es Sr Daudoji- Afirmo el chino

Todos se quedaron silenciosos. Sin emitir ruido, mientras ellos se acercaban

Golpeaban el cristal, y se iban, sonrieron, su plan había funcionado.

El Sr. Daudoji cargo a su hija en brazos.

-Sonomi dice que la habitación ya esta lista- Dijo Ieran mientras cerraba su celular

Se subieron al auto y partieron a Li Manor.

El Sr. Daudoji volvió a su seriedad común, pero había algo que había cambiado, su rostro, estaba ensombrecido.

 **Pov Sr. Daudoji.**

Fue un sacrificio necesario de hacer, mi niña estará segura, protegiéndonos a todos, todos vamos a estar bien. Ella es joven para entender estas cosas. Pero aun así acepto estar en este estado y crear la esfera de protección.

Aun así, las expediciones al exterior continúan, para buscar provisiones a otros pueblos cercanos.

No hemos podido contactar con el señor Clow Reed. Por lo tanto, no hay una mínima idea de lo que pasa a fuera de Hong-Kong.

Aun que aquí estamos seguros, las provisiones están escaseando, y las personas no entienden de razones, quieren irse a otros lados, cuando no van a poder estar más tranquilos y en paz más que aquí. Pero no los retenemos, los que se quisieron ir, se fueron.

Pero nunca más volvieron, mujeres, hombres, niños. Todos ellos jamás volvieron a pisar Hong-Kong Solamente quedaron 50 personas en la ciudad además de nosotros

Fue lamentable, pero fue la decisión de cada uno. Millones y millones de vidas se perdieron a lo largo de estos dos meses.

Pero ya nada quedaba por hacer

Tengo que cuidar únicamente de mi familia y si veo que puedo hacer algo mas por alguien lo voy ah hacer sin dudarlo.

Ieran ah sido una mujer muy fuerte a pesar de no contar con la presencia de mi mejor amigo, Hien Li, mi contrario, Fue un gran padre, esposo y amigo, todos lo admirábamos. Pero debido a aquel accidente...

Nunca me perdonare su muerte...

Pero a veces es mejor no acordarse de cosas así en estos momentos. Debo concentrarme en lo principal que es la salud de mi hija y la de mi mujer. Son las únicas que me concretan como ser humano y como hombre.

Sonomi y yo hace unos años que venimos más o menos, a veces pienso que solo seguimos juntos por nuestra hija. Eso solo hace ver que nuestro matrimonio cuelga de un hilo de telaraña. Es deprimente, pero cuando estás en un apocalipsis, a veces es conveniente permanecer con aquella persona a la que en su momento amaste locamente.

Ya veo el techo de Li Manor...

Tomoyo, mi niña, todavía sigue así, la daga que Hin Lu uso para atravesarle el pecho traspasa mi mano como si se tratase de un fantasma. Ah desarrollado a tal punto su poder que puede lograr hacer muchas cosas.

Hasta dormir a una persona a tal punto de que esta no despierte nunca jamás.

Estas dagas solo funcionan si están en contacto con el corazón de la persona, una vez que se la sacas, la persona despierta.

Yo despertare a mi hija cuando todo esto acabe... Y ya no necesitemos la esfera de cristal.

-Daudoji-San- Siento la suave mano de Ieran sobre mi hombro, a pesar de la distancia, siempre ah sido mi mejor amiga, la quiero como a una hermana, y sé que ella me tiene el mismo afecto- Ya hemos llegado.

Asiento y bajo del auto, su hijo solo se baja y entra a la mansión. Voy a olvidar el beso que le dio mi hija, y voy a tratar de contener mis ganas de congelarlo.

Oigo un grito ahogado.

Es la pequeña hija de Fujitaka...

Ella ah sido amiga de mi hija durante toda su vida, veo que sus ojos miran a Tomoyo algo desorientados.

Se acerca a mí corriendo.

-Que le ah ocurrido a Tomoyo, porque tiene esa daga en su pecho?- Dice alterada.

-No le pasa nada, no te preocupes, solo está dormida- Me mira como sin creerme, solo frunce el entrecejo- Ves la esfera que se creó?- Asiente mirando hacia arriba- Fue Tomoyo quien la hizo, para protegernos, debe estar dormida para que concentre todo su poder en la esfera.

La pequeña solo asiente y mira a mi hija algo triste.

La entiendo, a mi también me hubiera gustado volver a ver la sonrisa de mi pequeña niña.

-Sakura, vuelve aquí- La llama un hombre, el hermano, con que Sakura se llama, me sonaba familiar ese nombre, quizá Tomoyo lo repetía constantemente y yo no pude jamás prestarle mas atención para preguntarle quien era.

Camino por la mansión.

Hasta la habitación que prepararon para Tomoyo.

Es toda blanca, la cama, las cortinas, los muebles, todo es blanco.

Hay dos enfermeras.

-Oh, Ud. debe de ser el Sr. Daudoji- Habla una, pelirroja de ojos negros, bajita- Puede colocar a la niña allí- Me dice apuntando la cama.

Asiento, la otra más alta, pelirroja igual que la otra salvo que con ojos verde aceituna, solo mira la daga que tiene Tomoyo.

-No tienen que sacarle la daga jamás- Les digo adivinando las intenciones de la otra.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no- Dice la chaparrita- Ya puede retirarse, nosotras nos haremos cargo de ella.

Solo asiento y la coloco sobre la cama.

La tapo un poco.

Esta tan preciosa a pesar de que su rostro esta inexpresivo.

Salgo de la habitación, no soporto verla así.

No soy tan fuerte como parezco.

Siento unos brazos cerrarse a mí al rededor.

-Sonomi- Le digo, está llorando, le acaricio el cabello- Va a estar bien, esta segura así.

-Ya la extraño- Me dice con voz queda.

La abrazo aun mas, me necesita, lo sé.

Y a pesar de todo, aquí siempre voy a estar para ella.

 **Pov Sakura.**

Tengo que encontrar a Tomoyo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevare buscándola, tengo que encontrarla, voy doblando en uno de los pasillos, esta ropa no me deja correr tranquila, como si fuera poco, las hermanas de Xiao... , ash, no me puedo acordar como se llama, no lo eh visto mucho desde aquella vez, solo en la cena, ya no se sienta enfrente mío...

Bueno, las hermanas, se ve que me han visto cara de muñeca, me han tomado toda esta semana para vestirme como, como una... una...

Princesa.. T-T

Todo Rosa y blanco, y ahora me pusieron una pollera por arriba de las rodillas, Rosa, y una camiseta Blanca... Diablos, no puedo correr en paz vigilando que no se me vean las pantis.

Y estos zapatos, le agregaron tacos, no estoy acostumbrada a usar tacos, dios...

Hoy casi me caigo en sima de un florero...

Fue tan vergonzoso

Choco contra algo, o alguien...

Ite, ite, ite...

Caí muy mal...

-Ten más cuidado!- Me grita una voz chillona, femenina...Abro los ojos...Me encuentro con unos rojos mirándome llenos de furia - Maldita mocosa- Me dice la chica, no tendrá mas que yo, quien se ah creído, debe de ser una de esas mimadas.

-Tú pudiste haberte fijado...

-Ya verás- Levanta su mano

Qué?, estoy, flotando...

Qué diablos...

-Bájame!- Le grito, Solo me ve con cara de burla

-MEILING BAJALA!- Es Xiao..., Bueno el chico...

Creo que estoy a dos metros del suelo...

-Xiao-Lang!- Lo abraza y lo besa por todos lados, será la novia...

Noto que empiezo a bajar, pero bruscamente, solo espero el golpe duro contra el suelo, maldita idiota...

Solo siento unos brazos.

Abro de nuevo mis ojos... Xiao-Lang me atrapo.

Me sonríe.

Me sonrojo, me baja.

-Kinomoto-San, ella es Meiling Li, mi prima- Porque siento un gran alivio cuando dice eso.

-No es de mi interés saberlo- Le digo mirando a la fulana esa, me mira con odio puro- Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- Una de ellas, buscar a Tomoyo, Hago una pequeña reverencia y salgo corriendo de allí.

Llego a una habitación en el último piso.

La abro, es toda blanca. Hace mucho frio, el suelo esta resbaloso. Es Hielo?.

En la cama solo veo una cabellera negra, trato de acercarme.

-No deberías estar aquí, por favor retírate ahora mismo- Me dice dulcemente una chica pelirroja, bajita.

Asiento, al menos se que Tomoyo está bien, la están cuidando, y no está sola.

Se lo que ella posee, no me costó descubrirlo.

Salgo de habitación sin chistar, mi hermano no sé donde esta, solo lo veo en la cena...

Los pasillos cada vez me parecen más angostos.

Estoy sola.

Y lo que siento es soledad, todos aquí son unos imbéciles, no soporto a nadie, quiero estar en casa, quiero mi vida de nuevo.

Siento el suelo, frio, es lo único que siento.

-Kinomoto...- Es su voz, es su voz en el pasillo, es Xiao-Lang, de nuevo, no quiero hablar con él, debe de haber una salida, una puerta...

Hay una, salgo, hay un jardín, es una terraza, que bellísimo.

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas

-Sabes que es de mala educación escapar cuando te llaman?- Su melodiosamente odiosa voz aparece detrás mío, giro, esta allí, con su sonrisa burlona, yo lo único que puedo hacer mejor es sonrojarme y abrir los ojos, sorprendida, el siempre me sorprende... LO DETESTO!

-Kinomoto, las personas aquí tratan de ayudarte, si fueras más educada al menos deberías darles unas sonrisas de vez en cuanto, si puedes a mis hermanas, son un poco sensibles...

Jaja, esto debe de ser una broma..

Educada...

-Ayudarme?, si claro, haciéndome lucir ridícula?- Me mira algo sorprendido- Viniendo de un niño mimado y consentido como tu es lo mínimo que se puede esperar!- Le digo sarcástica

-Todos pasamos por muchas cosas..., pero no son motivos para ser hostil con la gente que te trata bien- Me dice cortante.

-Que sabrás tu- Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, me levanta la mirada, sus ojos tienen ese destello dorado, cálido, pero lástima que sea tan... Estúpido... - No perdiste a tu padre, no tuviste que ver como moría lentamente gritando de dolor cuando esas cosas lo devoraron- Le grito, el solo agacha la cabeza- No tuviste que ver como tu familia se desmoronaba a causa de la muerte de tu madre...- Solo abre los ojos, es de esperarse que tenga esas actitudes... Todos las tienen...

Siento que las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, solo me arrodillo en el suelo, soy débil.

Sigo siendo una pequeña niña asustada, en un mundo desconocido, que no sabe qué hacer ni como encajar...

Pero...

Siento unos brazos al rededor mío.

Qué diablos...?

Es un abrazo, cálido, reconfortante, no siento las piedrecitas, no siento nada.

-Lo- lo lamento, no sabía cómo calmarte- Dice separándose de mi, rascándose la cabeza.

Solo asiento, no sé qué me pasa, eh perdido el habla, esta sensación, es un cosquilleo, agradable.

Es horrible...

Me paro rápidamente y salgo de la terraza, corro abiertamente por los pasillos. No sé ni cómo llegue a mi habitación.

Pero supongo que fue de la adrenalina.

No hay mucho que hacer, el color rosado casi salmón esta por todos lados.

Se parece tanto a un sueño. Reviso los cajones, solo hay medias, pantis, conjuntos de ropa interior, con... ¿Los días de la semana?

Que loca psicológicamente ordenada haría esto?.

Sigo revisando, los armarios, hay vestidos, muchooos vestidos de fiesta todos en tono pastel, puaj...

Hay algo...

Unos botines negros. Una musculosa negra y un pantalon de mesquilla verde, se parece al que llevan los militares, junto con una campera.

Hay una gorra marrón grisácea.

Es como de mi talla, es algo raro.

Está oscureciendo, salgo un poco a la terraza, el aire esta cálido, miro hacia abajo y veo la razón.

Xiao-Lang está practicando

No sé cómo se pronunciara su nombre...

-Xoa- No, asi no...

Porque me pongo ah hacer esto?, en ningún momento voy a llamarlo por su nombre de pila... Es algo raro. Definitivamente nunca lo hare.

-La camioneta saldrá mañana a las 7:00 am, en la entrada norte, Kinomoto Touya y Tsukishiro Yue irán...

Hay alguien en el balcón continuo, porque...

Adonde ir a mi hermano?

Porque no me dijo nada?

Que es lo que pasa?

-Señorita Kinomoto...

-Diablos!- Me asusto, dios, la próxima le pondré un cascabel a esta chica, es solo la que me viene a anunciar que en una hora esta la cena, dije una palabrota...- LO SIENTO!- Que vergüenza, y yo así como si nada.

-No se disculpe, en una hora estará lista la cena- Me dice con una sonrisa, solo me giro un segundo y cuando me vuelvo ella ya no está, es muy sigilosa.

Siempre es la misma chica rubia, un día de estos le preguntare su nombre.

Si me presento antes en el comedor, puede que consiga hablar con mi hermano antes de que algo suceda.

Me apuro, las escaleras son cada vez más largas e interminables, Están poniendo la mesa.

Mi hermano esta allí.

-Touya- Le llamo...

 **Pov Normal.**

La castaña corrió hasta el extremo donde se encontraba su hermano, este solo le sonrió.

-Monstro- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Por qué dicen que mañana te irás?- Le susurro al oído, lo que sorprendió a su hermano.

-Iré a tu cuarto después de cenar- solo desplego una sonrisa radiante y la abrazo, luego la soltó y le indico que se sentara en su lugar. La castaña solo se fue confundida hasta su asiento frecuente y espero allí, solo sentía el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Lo que la sorprendió fue levantar la mirada y encontrarse con dos ojos ámbares y una sonrisa al frente de ella.

Solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y espero con ansias el momento de comer para sorprender al castaño.

Fue llenándose la mesa, hasta que ya no hubo lugar vacio.

La cena consistió en pavo al horno.

Instintivamente agarro el tenedor y cuchillo apropiado y corto la carne con una gracia simplicidad que abrumaron al ambarino que la miraba como si viese a un fantasma

Escribió rápidamente con un bolígrafo en su servilleta de tela y se la paso a la castaña, esta solo se sonrojo y siguió comiendo.

Touya miraba la escena con el alma al demonio y con los ojos enardecidos. Solo se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde su hermana.

-Vamos- Le dijo y la arrastro prácticamente hasta afuera del comedor.

Xiao-Lang solo los observo con cara de pocos amigos. Y se guardo la servilleta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la servilleta solo decía...

 _"Mejoraste, te felicito SAKURA-CHAN"_

El no sabía cómo se usaba correctamente eso del "Chan", el "Kun" o el "San".

Pero tenía varios libros de cultura japonesa en su biblioteca que luego se dispondría a leer y a memorizar.

Por el momento solo sabía que esa chica de ojos esmeraldas, estaba llamando mucho su atención.

Por otro lado, es decir, fuera del comedor...

-TOUYA YA DEJAME!- Le dijo empacada Sakura, se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo miro ceñuda.

-QUIEN ES ESE MOCOSO?- Touya la miraba con indignación en sus ojos, su hermana siempre estaría bajo su ala, ese mocoso estaba mal de la cabeza si quería algo con ella

-Es solo un amigo- Dijo Sakura sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza para que su hermano no lo notara

-Bien, que siga así...- Le dijo el galeno no tan convencido y con, aun, chispas en los ojos

Ambos entraron a la habitación- Sakura, mañana me voy porque tengo que recoger provisiones de un pueblo al norte de aquí- Le soltó sin mas mirándola a los ojos, que le recordaban tanto a su madre.

-Por que tú?- Le dijo la castaña con la mirada ensombrecida- No te vayas...

-Solo tengo que ir por unas cosas y volver, no me pasara...- No pudo terminar su frase, Sakura lo estrechaba con una fuerza, sintió húmeda su remera, estaba llorando. Escucho como unos suaves sollozos se dejaban oír- Hey hey, no llores, no voy a desaparecer, tardare unas horas, para el mediodía ya estaré aquí- Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sakura solo seguía llorando.

Pero repentinamente paro y solo miro a su hermano.

-No mueras, no puedo quedarme sola- Le dijo, luego lo empujo hacia afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

Touya solo apoyo al frente contra la puerta y luego de un rato se fue.

Sakura por su parte estaba ansiosa, se acostó y dejo la ropa preparada, solo deseo que mañana su despertador sonara a las 6.00 am.

Solo espero, espero hasta que...

PIPIPIPIPIPIPI

-si!- Se levanto y vistió rápidamente, como sospechaba la ropa de soldado que encontró en el armario era de su talla, y le quedaba algo ajustado.

Asomo la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, no había nadie.

Eran las 6.30 am.

Solo se sobresalto al oír pasos, era la mujer que tanto le fascinaba, era Dama Ieran. Se escondió de nuevo en su habitación y espero, cuando el ruido de los pasos se esfumo, salió sigilosamente, camino por los pasillos del mismo modo.

No sabía cómo salir, por la puerta principal habría demasiadas personas que le preguntarían que hacia despierta tan temprano.

Bajo hasta la planta baja y encontró una ventana, salto hacia afuera.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y echo a correr hacia el norte de la ciudad, estaba muy fuera de estado, hacia mucho que no corría, pero estaba movida por una fuerza en su interior. Tenía que correr, tenía que llegar a la entrada norte, corrió más y más, observando el lugar.

A pesar de no tener muchas personas merodeando por ahí, la ciudad seguía conservando ese estilo alegre y vivaz que tanto le fascinaba.

Siguió corriendo.

Hasta que algo la detuvo. Un haz de luz. Una luz muy brillante. Era el sol que se reflejaba atreves del cristal. Se quedo embobada por un segundo y luego meneo la cabeza y siguió en su carrera, no tardo más en llegar a la entrada norte. Y como era de prevenir allí estaba la camioneta. Observo a su alrededor, no había nadie. Corrió con más fuerza y salto arriba de la caja de la camioneta, agarro una lona y se cubrió con ella.

Solo sintió la voz de su hermano, y de más hombres. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiéndole a dios que no levantaran la lona. Una voz en particular le llamo la atención.

-No, no puedes ir, tu madre no te autorizo- Hablo uno de los hombres que parecía mayor por su voz gruesa

-Por favor, volveremos al medio día, déjame ir, me quedare en la camioneta- La voz de Xiao-Lang Li sonaba molesta y suplicante- Se defenderme mejor que ustedes- Agrego con modestia.

-Está bien, pero no me hago cargo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte muchacho. Y ni una palabra de esto a tu madre- Le amenazo el hombre de nuevo.

Xiao-Lang solo sonrió con autosuficiencia y subió a la camioneta.

Sakura por su parte solo sintió el rugido del motor y siguió en su suplicas para que no la descubrieran.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero suspiro cuando la camioneta se detuvo.

-Bien muchachos, haremos dos grupos- Hablo de nuevo el de la voz gruesa- Kinomoto, Satoshi, y yo, iremos al centro. Ya tienen las listas en las mochilas de lo principal que deben traer. Tsukishiro, Chong y Kato, saqueen las casas. Nos vemos en una hora aquí. Recuerden, solo usen las armas en una emergencia, en lo demás, manéjense con los machetes. VAMOS!

Sakura sintió los pasos apresurados de los hombres, se descubrió y respiro un poco el aire, miro a su alrededor, había un pueblo, no más de seis manzanas.

-Kinomoto?- Sakura volteo rápidamente y cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido muy eficaz. Se olvido de que Xiao-Lang se quedaba- Entra a la camioneta- Le dijo el ambarino preocupado. Alterado...

La castaña vio el motivo de su preocupación.

Esas cosas se estaban acercando, estaban a dos pasos de ella.

No podía reaccionar, no podía moverse.

Uno de ellos se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, pero no lo hizo, una bola de fuego se estrello en su cabeza.

Xiao-Lang Corrió hacia donde Sakura y la bajo como bajar a un costal de plumas.

-VETE A DENTRO!- Le grito cuando esas cosas se hubieron acercado más a la camioneta

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió y entro a la camioneta sin chistar.

Xiao-Lang por su parte Lanzaba bolas de fuego a la cabeza de los zombis como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero algo paso, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, comenzaron a oírse truenos.

Y comenzó gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Al principio solo fueron chispas, y luego una lluvia torrencial se desato. Xiao-Lang siguió sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía. Lanzando fuego cada vez menos potente, hasta que ya no salió nada de sus manos. Se vio tambaleándose y sintiéndose terriblemente mareado, hasta que cayó al suelo.

Sakura bajo inmediatamente de la camioneta y corrió hacia donde estaba Xiao-Lang. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo sacudió violentamente. El ambarino abrió apenas los ojos.

-Ve-vete Sakura- La castaña se sorprendió cuando este la llamo por su nombre- Ellos te alcanzaran, vete por favor.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo miro.

-No te dejare aquí- Le dijo firmemente mirándolo sin antes decir- Syaoran.

El castaño sonrió débilmente, luego cerró los ojos, el agua seguía cayendo en su cuerpo debilitándolo.

Sakura no lo comprendía.

Esas cosas se iban asercando a ellos.

Su respiración cada vez era más agitada.

-No, esto no debe ser así- Susurro mirando como ellos cerraban toda salida- NO PODEMOS MORIR!- Grito hacia el cielo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura empezó a sentir como perdía toda gravedad.

Miro a su alrededor. Y observo como la tierra, las piedras, y la camioneta iba perdiendo gravedad. Estaban flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-BASTA!- Grito nuevamente, y fue su enojo la que la ayudo a comprender que ella lo estaba provocando.

Los zombis se inflaron hasta tal punto que explotaron.

Y entonces todo cayó al suelo recuperando su gravedad normal. Sakura miro hacia todos lados.

Y se encontró con la mirada inquietante del general Benjiro. El hombre de la voz gruesa.

Y de la mirada sorprendida de todos. Incluso de su hermano. Quien corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Si que tienes un poder muy peligroso jovencita- Dijo el general apuntándola con una pistola

-QUE TE CREES QUE HACES!?- Le grito Touya con el ceño doblemente fruncido.

-Es claro que es un peligro para todos, hay que eliminarla ya mismo- Dijo recargando su escopeta y apuntando a la cabeza de la castaña. Dos soldados separaron a Touya a la fuerza y lo encerraron adentro de la camioneta- Encargasen del jovencito, que no se humecte mas- Dijo mirando a sus otros dos soldados, quienes cargaron a Xiao-Lang.

Se preparaba para disparar.

Solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia...

Y entonces apretó el gatillo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 : Goodbye Hong-Kong.

 **Pov Normal.**

Yue había levantado el arma del general, provocando que la bala pegara en un árbol, luego sin perder el tiempo le había apuntado al general con la suya. Los demás soldados habían salido al rescate del general, pero la voz dura y tajante de Yue los detuvo.

-En serio van a matar a una inocente niña?- Les dijo mirándolos con burla- Que saben ustedes si ella es un peligro o no?- Ninguno de los soldados dijo nada, solo se miraron entre si- Debemos dejar que eso lo decidan los que saben de esto, no un simple cerdo con uniforme- Apretó mas la punta de su ametralladora contra el cuello del General Benjiro, que cada vez sudaba mas.

-Tiene razón- Dijo el más joven de los soldados, un tipo con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Como si no le importara nada, el era conocido como Satoshi Wu. El hijo de Wu-Sempai- El siempre toma decisiones que no le confieren.

-Dejémoslo aquí- Opinaron todos a la vez.

Yue solo sonrió y miro con malicia y diversión al general.

-Suban a la camioneta- Dijo el albino, una vez que hubieron subido todos miro al general- Que tenga un buen día general, oh mire!- Dijo señalando el cielo que se iba despejando- Ya ah parado de llover!- Acto seguido descargo su ametralladora llamando la atención de toda la población no viva que merodeaba por esos lugares- Sea amable- Le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta, puso en marcha la camioneta y se alejo, mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor como el cuerpo del general era devorado por los zombis. No se inmuto cuando sus entrañas fueron desparramadas por el suelo. Suponiéndose que ya estaba bastante lejos para ver todo con lujo de detalles.

-Como se te ocurrió venir?- Le reprendió Touya a Sakura mientras le tiraba la oreja- Podrías haber muerto!- Le termino de retar.

Sakura solo se sobaba la oreja que le quedo roja

-Ya paro de llover?- Pregunto el ambarino con los ojos todavía cerrados, suspirando de alivio al no sentir las pequeñas gotas mortales, su tranquilidad duro poco al recordar algo importante abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en el asiento de la camioneta- Donde está Sakura?- La castaña se sonrojo al notar que la llamo de nuevo por su nombre, el ambarino se dio cuenta de su pequeño error- Perdón, digo, Kinomoto...

-MI hermana est N- Le dijo Touya mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

Xiao-Lang solo sonrió incómodamente y siguió mirando por la ventanilla con su habitual seriedad

Todo el viaje de regreso a Hong-Kong estuvieron en silencio. Y como Touya le había dicho a Sakura, llegaron justo al medio día. No se hablo nada más y actuaron tan bien como pudieron, a penas la camioneta paro y se bajaron enfrente de Li Manor. Ieran salió a recibirlos.

Su rostro se puso más blanco de lo habitual al ver a su hijo bajar de la camioneta.

-XIAO-LANG!- Dijo y corrió a abrazarlo- Estas castigado, te vas a mi oficina en este instante- Le susurro al oído. Luego se paro y busco con sus ojos al general- Donde esta Benjiro-San?- Dijo con preocupación.

Todos los soldados se sacaron sus boinas, y miraron el suelo, conteniendo la sonrisa.

Yue avanzo un paso adelante.

-Con todos mis respetos Dama Ieran, lamento comunicarle que el General Benjiro ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, hicimos todo por salvarle, pero fue imposible- Ieran solo se cubrió la boca con las manos, y escondió una sonrisa para luego remplazarla con la mas falsa cara de todas: La de la tristeza fingida

-Era un gran hombre- Dijo fingiendo que lloraba, se volvió y entro a la mansión, y fue hacia su oficina, una vez que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

Para ella era un alivio la muerte del general, el siempre desidia sobre las decisiones que a ella le correspondía, sin mencionar su acoso algo fuera de lugar.

-Madre, estas bien?- Le pregunto Xiao-Lang observando a su madre algo desentonado.

-Shhh- Dijo Ieran mirando a su hijo, cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada más seria y cortante- Tu jovencito- Dijo sentándose en su respectiva silla- EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?- Dijo golpeando su escritorio- Podrías haber muerto, podrías haberte convertido en una de esas cosas, acaso no entiendes el peligro que corres afuera?- Le dijo, al ver que Xiao-Lang solo miraba hacia un costado le agarro la cara y lo obligo a mirarla- Mírame cuando te hablo.

-Ya sé, pero no vas a poder encerrarme en esta esfera por siempre- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Solo intento cuidarte, eres mi único hijo varón, mi único pequeño- LE dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar- No vas a volver a salir hasta que termines tu entrenamiento.

-Pero madre!- Le reclamo Xiao-Lang parándose de la silla y golpeando el suelo

-PERO NADA! No puedes ni siquiera controlar todo tu poder y pretendes salir...-Unos golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron- Esto no se acaba aquí jovencito- Le dijo mirando seriamente a Xiao-Lang, se acerco a él y lo abrazo- Me asustaste mucho- Se separo de él y se sentó de nuevo en su silla- ADELANTE- Grito.

Dos hombres entraron algo pálidos, traían a Sakura entre ambos y ella...

Les estaba robando sus energías.

Ieran se paro sobresaltada, Xiao-Lang solo miraba la escena con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Sakura fue sentada en la silla y allí se quedo.

Los soldados se dejaron caer en los sillones.

Yue entro con Wu-Sempai.

-Que es lo que sucede?- Dijo Ieran recuperando el habla.

-hemos descubierto algo muy importante- Dijo Wu-Sempai mirando de reojo a su hijo que se encontraba en el sillón blanco como una hoja- Te dije que evitaras tener contacto con ella- Le regaño con una sonrisa palmeándole el hombro, el muchacho solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- Ella posee dos poderes. La telequinesis, y la extracción- Dijo mirando a Sakura

-Extracción?- Ieran lo miraba confundida

-Si, muéstrale pequeña- Le dijo dándole la mano a Sakura, esta solo lo toco y acciono algo dentro de ella, una luz azul se extendió en su brazo, Retiro la mano y apunto a la pared.

Y para sorpresa de todos unos chorros potentes de agua salió de sus pequeñas manos.

-No puede ser cierto- Dijo uno de los presentes.

Sakura sorprendida de si misma se miro la mano e intento hacerlo de nuevo pero no pasó nada.

-No pequeña, es solo unos minutos- Le dijo Wu-Sempai conteniendo una risa- Su telequinesis esta descontrolada. Por lo que me dijeron, puede descontrolar la gravedad, y hacer explotar a las personas que se encuentran cerca de ella, lo curioso es que, Xiao-Lang se encontraba a su lado, y no exploto- Dijo pensando y rascándose la barba blanca que le llegaba al final del cuello- Por lo que algo de control tiene sobre su poder.

-Es sorprendente- Susurro Ieran mirándola.

Sakura no entendía nada, solo sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con ella...

 **POR ENTONCES, EN UN JET PRIVADO CON RUMBO A HONG-KONG.**

Unos ojos azulinos observaban el cielo como se iba oscureciendo

-Señor Reed, quiere otro vaso de licor?- Le pregunto una azafata regordeta, al hombre alto, tenía una piel blanquecina casi transparente, el pelo azulino algo largo recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos zafiros que la veían atreves del cristal de unos anteojos redondeados.

-no, gracias- Le dijo cortésmente, y luego siguió con su vista en el cielo.

-LLEGAS A TIRARME JUGO ENSIMA DE NUEVO Y NO RESPIRARAS POR UNA HORA!- se oía la voz femenina algo enojada de una jovencita de pelo rojizo largo y ojos marrones.

-Si claro, como digas- Le dijo otra voz, que provenía de un jovencito de la misma apariencia que el hombre que miraba por la ventana, a excepción de que este tenía el pelo corto y era mucho más joven que este.

-YA CONPORTENSEN!- Dijo Clow Reed perdiendo los estribos y mirándolos severamente- Tienen 15 años y se siguen comportando como chiquillos de 4 años, ya compórtense, y por favor, no quiero berrinches en lo de su tía Ieran.

-No es nuestra tía, es solo tu prima- Le refuto el jovencito. Que estaba probando su rebeldía.

-Eriol Hirawisawa, no quiero tu forma tan rebelde de ser a bordo de este avión asi que compórtate- Le dijo el hombre, el chico solo asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la chica que le saco la lengua, gesto que no paso desapercibido por su padre- Nakuru, compórtate- Le reprendió a ella también.

Los chicos se dejaron de sus juegos y siguieron el viaje en silencio, cada uno en sus asientos. Clow solo sonrió y siguió en su tarea de pilotar el avión.

Después de todo, de que le serbia poder controlar el viento, si no podía establecer su avión.

Una tormenta se estaba acercando, no quería turbulencias así que hizo correr un ventarrón que alejo la inmensa nube, sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dedico a cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

 **VOLVIENDO A HONG-KONG**

 **Pov Sakura**

No sé qué es lo que poseo, Hasta hoy a la mañana sabía que era una niña de 13 años normal, sabía que tenía un don para los deportes, pero de ahí ah extraer los poderes de los demás y ah, explotar, o mover cosas con mi mente, eso es demasiado, yo...

Quiero escapar...

Ahora todos piensan que soy una amenaza, aun que Wu-Sempai y Dama Ieran digan que soy una persona con dos dones especiales, los demás me miran con miedo.

Quieren que controle mis poderes, quieren que entrene para convertirme en un arma, quieran que haga lo que ellos digan, y así dicen que seguiré con vida.

Hasta ahora no eh sido una amenaza para mí misma, nunca lo voy ah hacer.

Camino por las afueras. Me escape un rato de la mansión, el cristal si que es muy grueso pero aun así es claro, y se puede ver hacia afuera con claridad.

Esas cosas están allí afuera.

Un ruido, ruido del pasto cuando lo pisas, me acerco hacia unos arbustos, y lo que hay entre ellos es...

Un gato?.

-owww- Lo tomo entre mis manos, es tan lindo!- Que lindo eres!

Lo abraso, hace tiempo no veía uno, supongo que es una de las tantas cosas que extraño.

-No me estrujes- Que?,

-AHHH- suelto AL GATO, HABLO, EL GATO HABLO...

Me quedo en Shock, y observo cómo se va transformando en un... Chico?.

Es de mi altura.

Color de pelo bien amarillo y ojos felinos, de un verde lima casi hipnotizantes...

-Perdón por asustarte, soy Kero- Me dice ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme, la tomo, es la primera persona en el día que no me mira con cara de miedo, al menos hasta que sepa lo que puedo hacer.

-Sakura- Le sonrió.

-Así que, eres una de las princesas de la mansión?- Dice mirándome.

Me olvide que las hermanas de Syaoran me atacaron de nuevo, y bueno, me pusieron un vertido hasta los tobillos color melocotón, algo inflado, sin mencionar el peinado que me hicieron, una trenza y como si fuera poco me pusieron una tiara.

-No, no, no. Solo me agarraron como muñeca de vestir- Digo sacándome la tiara y tirándola a un costado.

-Eres una verdadera monada- Hasta ahora no note su asentó, como español.

-No eres de china verdad?- Le pregunto curiosa.

Nos sentamos en un banco en la plaza, no hay nadie a la vista.

-No, llegamos hace poco, venimos de Sevilla, España- Me contesta, pero aun así, su chino es muy fluido- Si, ya se, hablo muy bien el idioma como para venir de otro continente, solo tengo la familia de mi padre, es de aquí China, bueno, de Beijing para ser exactos.

-Si, yo no soy de China, soy de Tomoeda, Japón- Es agradable charlar con este niño.

-El japonés y el Chino no son idiomas diferentes?- Me pregunta confundido.

-Si, pero fui a chino desde los 5 años, tengo 13, tu cuantos?

-También tengo la misma edad que tu, menos mal, ya decía yo que eras mayor

Me agrada, su buena onda es contagiosa.

-Kero!- Una señora con sus mismos ojos nada más que con pelo negro y rizado se acerca a nosotros.

-Mamá, ella es Sakura

-Hola- Saludo tímidamente, la señora me sonríe, tiene una bonita sonrisa.

-Kero tu padre te está llamando- Okey, no entiendo el español, así que no tengo una mínima idea de lo que dice.

-Me tengo que ir Sakura, hasta luego!- Me da un beso en la mejilla, me sonrojo unos segundos, será su manera de decir adiós. Podría aplicarla con Syaoran...

¿¡PERO QUE COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO!?

Sigo caminando por las veredas.

Ya está oscuro, pero los faroles se prenden en seguida, no pienso volver a la mansión, no por ahora. Hay varias casas que no están ocupadas, y tienen comida, agua, gas y todas las cosas necesarias...

No voy a volver a ese loquero.

Veo un edificio de los que tienen apartamentos. Si no hay personas habitándolo no creo que haya problema si me quedo una noche, o dos.

-Hay Sakura, y si vuelvo?- Me susurro a mi misma mientras subo por el ascensor al piso más alto. No quiero volver, para qué?, para que me agarren y me utilicen como arma humana?.

No, mi padre dio su vida por mí para que estuviera lejos de esas cosas. No me voy a acercar a ellos a menos de que ellos se acerquen a mí.

El ascensor se detiene y bajo de él.

Entro en la primera habitación, esta todo oscuro. Prendo las luces.

Wow, es todo tan...

Fino.

Las paredes son color beige y tienen detalles en madera.

Parecen las suites de los hoteles en los que me alojaba cada vez que mi papá iba a una expedición de arqueología y me llevaba con él.

Lo extraño demasiado.

Voy a la recamara principal, al parecer era de un chico. Hay un jean y una remera azul.

Me quito lo que tengo puesto y me pongo lo que había arriba de la cama, me suelto el pelo, jamás me gusto tenerlo atado, solo para hacer gimnasia

Miro por la ventana, el edificio tiene solo cuatro pisos. Hay una persona caminando, seguido de dos personas más, no logro distinguir quienes son.

No me importa tampoco, si me buscan a mí, no me interesa volver.

Vuelvo a ver de nuevo. Apuntan hacia aquí. Maldición!

Vienen hacia aquí. Grandioso, me llevaran de nuevo a esa casa de los locos Adams. Genial, es estupendo no me imagino nada mejor, me tacharan de mal agradecida.

Acaso no entienden que no quiero quedarme allí?

Salgo a la sala de estar.

Oigo unos pasos, pero no son de afuera, son de aquí adentro.

Vienen del baño.

Tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y abro la puerta.

-MALDICIÓN- Hay dos niños, zo-zombies en el baño, corro por la sala de estar y me refugio detrás del sillón. Hay algo escrito...

" _ **MUERTE A LOS LI"**_ Que?

No, esta era una trampa para los Li, para alguien de la familia Li, después de todo Hong-Kong está infectado, no es tan seguro como dicen.

DIABLOS, los malditos niños están cerca mío.

Mis poderes, tengo que usarlos, pero...

Mmmmm, no funcionan, hago fuerza pero no funcionan.

Trato de levantar un cuchillo de la mesada, pero no, espera Sakura, se mueve, el cuchillo se mueve.

Trato de guiarlo hacia mí,

Cielos!, el cuchillo se clavo al lado de mi cabeza, en la pared, no se controlar mis poderes, no tengo control sobre mí misma.

Miro hacia un costado, este es mi fin, ellos están muy cerca de mí.

-SAKURA- La voz de Yue resonó en la habitación, oigo un disparo de pistola, uno de los zombis cae. Y el otro muerde a uno de los que está con Yue. Lo ah mordido... Es... EL HIJO DE WU-SEMPAI.

Oh no...

-Yue, mátame- Le dice sosteniéndose el brazo donde lo mordió el niño que ahora yace con un cuchillo clavado en el cráneo.

-No, te llevare a la mansión- Le dice Yue con voz firme, pero, lo han mordido, lo mordió, está infectado- Sakura ayúdame a cargarlo, entre los dos podremos llevarlo a la mansión y...

Levanto el cuchillo con mis poderes y se lo clavo en la cabeza a Satoshi. Sigo apuñalándolo en el mismo lugar, quiero parar pero debe estar bien muerto- SAKURA BASTA!- Me grita Yue con lagrimas en los ojos, el cuchillo cae al suelo.

Empujo a Yue y salgo del apartamento. Sigo corriendo, bajo las escaleras hasta salir del edificio. Sigo corriendo no paro, esta frio afuera, no me importa, las calles están oscuras, pareciera que alguien hubiese apago todos los faroles

-Sakura- Una voz, un susurro

Viene de la oscuridad.

Quizá solo es mi mente, me está jugando un mal juego, no eh dormido lo suficiente, ni siquiera eh comido en todo el día...

-Sakuraaa- Es esa voz de nuevo, no sé cómo definirla, es solo un susurro.

Camino en reversa alejándome de la voz.

Choco contra alguien

-AHHHHHHH- Grito cuanto me agarran de los hombros, empiezo a patalear pero no soy muy fuerte, soy débil, chica- SUELTAMEEE- Le grito a quien sea que me este tratando de secuestrar

-Deja de gritar pequeña- Me dice la misma a voz que escuchaba hace un rato, me suelta, me doy la vuelta, es un chico con anteojos, pelo azul y mirada azul. Es muy blanco... Quizá más que Tomoyo- Tú eres Sakura no?

Asiento desconfiada.

-Como sabes mi nombre?- Le pregunto alejándome a una distancia prudente de el

-Mi primo me lo dijo, y te describió, te buscan hace unas cuatro horas- Me dice sarcástico.

-Aja, y quien es tu primo?- Le digo igual de sarcástico o más que el.

-Xiao-Lang

Solo lo miro, me están buscando, genial,

-Y ahora supongo que me llevaras con ellos- Me mira y sonríe asintiendo- Suerte con ello- Le digo sacándole la lengua y echando a correr, pero cuando tomo impulso una pared metálica a parece delante mío, bloqueándome todo el paso.

Me volteo, y estoy a tan solo diez centímetros del anteojudo. Me carga como a un costal.

Empiezo a gritar y a patalear.

-Bájame ya- Le digo cuando estamos cerca de la mansión.

-O qué?- Me dice burlón.

Sonrió hacia mis adentros.

Introduzco mi mano en su remera y le toco la espalda. Siento como una energía fría, congelante me atraviesa por completo.

Me deja caer.

Lo observo cómo se arrodilla en el suelo y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

Abro las rejas de la puerta metálica de la mansión con solo un movimiento de manos.

-Vienes o qué?- Le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura 1, anteojitos 0

Se para y me observa algo distante.

-Eres, increíble- Me dice acercándose a mí de manera algo rápida- Puedes extraer poderes...

-Pero solo dur minutos después de que extrae en poder- Le digo mirándolo de reojo mientras nos encaminamos a la puerta para entrar a un lugar más cálido.

-Pero sigue siendo igual de sorprendente, por cierto, soy Eriol Hiraguisawa- me toma de la mano y la besa, odio sonrojarme por todo, pero es tan caballeroso... En serio es primo de Syaoran?

La puerta se abre y entramos.

Todos están allí viéndome. Yue está aquí, o no.

-Sakura- Touya se arrodilla enfrente de mí y me abraza- Tonta. Por que te fuiste?

Dama Ieran nos separa y me mira algo seria, creo que me metí en serios problemas. Hay otro hombre junto a ella, se parece mucho a Eriol, solo que tiene el pelo más largo y atado en una cola baja, y es más viejo, me mira severamente, su mirada me causa calosfríos

-Señorita, creo que nosotros cuatro, tenemos que hablar...

 **Pov Clow**

Esta niña al parecer es una amenaza tal y como Ieran dijo. Pero seria inútil eliminarla, más bien hay que adiestrarla, para que tenga dominio sobre sus poderes y se vuelva menos peligrosa.

Entramos a la oficina de mi prima.

Nos sentamos, solo estamos Ieran, yo, la niña y el entrenador de Xiao-Lang.

-Creo que es obvio lo que tenemos por resolver- Dice mi prima mirándonos a todos- Sakura, puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?- La niña asiente algo dudosa y me mira repentinamente, sus ojos son como dos esmeraldas, tiene un color muy raro- Bien, por lo que nos conto Tsukishiro pudiste equilibrar un cuchillo y dirigirlo a la cabeza de el hijo de Wu-Sempai.

Mato a una persona ya con sus poderes, es sorprendente...

-Ya lo habían convertido- Dijo la niña mirando con temor a el viejo- De no ser así no lo habría matado.

-Podríamos haberle encontrado una cura- El viejo la mira con odio- Eres una asesina...

-Cálmate, sabes que no hay cura para un infectado- Le digo yo poniéndome entre él y la niña.

El solo se queda sentado.

-Señores por favor!- Dice mi prima mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, como siempre hace cuando algo se está saliendo de sus manos- Sakura, es necesario que controles tus poderes, de lo contrario podrías lastimar a tus seres más queridos en medio de una rabieta o incluso destruir a alguien...

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo...

-Ya lo sé pequeña pero el enojo ciega a todas las personas- Digo sentándome cerca de ella- Cuando menos te lo esperes, podrías herir a tu hermano en medio de una discusión si no tienes control con tus poderes.

-Y que esperan que haga, si es necesario entrenare aquí todos los días, a todas horas...

-No, Sakura es necesario que estés aislada mientras entrenas- Le dice mi prima- Tendrás que ir a las islas Cook, en el continente Oceánico- Ya veo, la aislara y la convertirá en una verdadera luchadora

-Estaré completamente sola?- El miedo se ve reflejado en los ojos de la niña.

-No, hay más jóvenes como tú en esa isla, hemos instalado un instituto especialmente para eso. Para jóvenes que no tengan control en su poder- Le digo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Voy a ir, solo porque quiero mejorar y estar cerca de mi hermano sin hacerle daño lo más pronto posible.

-Mis hijas te preparan las maletas con todo lo que necesitas- Mi prima solo nos ordena que nos retiremos. Xiao-Lang está afuera, noto que le pega una ojeada de arriba a abajo a la niña,

Creo que es de su interés.

-Padre- Giro y me encuentro con la cara de mi hijo mirándome con seriedad, creo que la heredo toda de mi, podría haber heredado un poco de la risa de su madre, al menos no sería tan serio- Tenemos que hablar.

Asiento, supongo que es hora de explicarle las cosas.

Vamos a su cuarto y me conoce a una habitación con una gran ventana, nos sentamos en el sillón que hay enfrente de esta.

-Ya sabes cómo paso- Le digo para que acortemos las cosas.

-No había necesidad de hacerlo, ellos podrían habernos aceptado con facilidad-Me responde mirándome con esos zafiros perturbantes.

-Pero por dentro nos hubiesen seguido odiando por ser mejores que ellos, o el gobierno nos hubiese capturado para convertirnos en armas humanas, o para tratar de investigarnos, nos hubiesen disecado como a sapos- Le digo duramente, tiene que entender mis motivos- Sabes que no fui el único implicado en esto, sabes que tanto los ancianos del consejo estuvieron de acuerdo, sabes que hasta tu gran William estaba metido hasta los tobillos en el mismo fango que yo.

-...

-Eriol, entiende, el mundo entero está mejor si solo nosotros, los que poseemos poderes caminamos en el, nadie va a tener que ser discriminado, ahora, cuando la plaga acabe, todos estaremos aquí, tú y tu primo ya no tendrán que esconder sus poderes, van a poder manipularlos a su antojo en publico...

-Estas demente, tú y tus científicos, William, todos están dementes, acecinaron a miles de millones de personas- Me dice con voz incrédula, está en shock, pero es normal su reacción, solo hasta que entienda y acepte los motivos de mis acciones- Como puedes dormir en las noches?.

-Eriol, duermo con una sonrisa todas las noches, se lo que hice, y estoy orgulloso de ello.

-Y si no logras detener la plaga?

-Para eso está el instituto, envió a los jóvenes con poderes muy poderosos para adiestrarlos y así combatir la plaga, la niña de ojos esmeraldas tiene un gran poder, junto con otros de su mismo nivel, esta plaga ya no existirá en menos de un año

-Sakura, la mandaran al instituto?- La conoce, con que se llama Sakura...

-Si.

-Yo también iré, quiero colaborar, ayudar a detener la plaga- Este jovencito cada día me sobresalta mas con sus ideas locas- Mi poder es necesario, si me entreno mas podría ser invencible

-Si es lo que quieres iras.

 **Pov normal.**

Padre e hijo se dispusieron ah hablar de ellos mismos y dejaron que las ondas expansivas de sueño de Hin Lu más tarde los envolvieran.

La mañana se presento fría, y triste.

Sakura se encontraba despierta desde muy temprano, A penas el efecto de sueño se le había pasado se despertó, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos, y desde ahí, tres horas más tarde no había vuelto ah cerrarlos.

- _ **"No tengo otra opción, soy un peligro hasta para mí misma!-**_ Pensaba la castaña recostada en la barandilla del balcón, recordando la noche pasada cuando el cuchillo se había clavado en la pared a un centímetro de su cabeza- **No puedo ni siquiera defenderme, si pierdo el control podría hasta hacerle daño a mi propio hermano".**

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Solo se apresuro ah abrir la puerta, frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Xiao-Lang.

-Li- Dijo sorprendida.

-Kinomoto, necesito verte en la estatua de la mariposa en el jardín- El ambarino desapareció por los pasillos dejando a nuestra Sakura confundida, pero no por eso dejo volar el tiempo, cerró la puerta y se saco el pijama rápidamente.

Mientras se colocaba un jean azul claro desgastado una musculosa blanca y un pulóver de lana beige. Se calzo unas conversa blancas y salió disparada por los pasillos, sin antes chequear sus maletas que estaban hechas en la puerta.

Llego a los jardines agitada y camino rápidamente hacia la estatua, como había dicho, allí estaba el joven ambarino con su traje habitual para entrenar.

Su pelo chocolate revuelto.

-No pensé que en verdad vendrías- Dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa- Kinomoto, es cierto lo del instituto?

La castaña solo asintió mirándolo confundida. Sin sospechar el motivo de porque la había llamado.

-Entonces, iré contigo- El castaño largo por fin lo que tenía que decir, y prosiguió degustándose con la cara sorprendida de la castaña y el bello sonrojo que adornaba su cara- Me gustas mucho Kinomoto, y no dejare que te vayas a menos que yo vaya contigo...

-Que idioteces dices- Le corto la castaña con la cabeza baja- Te alejaras de tu familia y estarás con una completa extraña como yo, en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña, y si descubres que solo es un capricho, no sé si se presentara la opción de volver- Sakura lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Y con un brillo extraño en la mirada esmeraldina.

-No me importa, no es un capricho...

-Solo te gusto, pero eso puede desaparecer con el tiempo, no puedes andar por tu vida haciéndole caso a los impulsos de tu corazón, debes razonar y...

-Yo no te gusto verdad?- Le pregunto acercándose a ella, provocando que toda la cara de la castaña se tiñera de carmesí.

-Si, si me gustas Syaoran- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Un beso tierno y corto en los labios, y luego un abrazo- Pero...

-Siempre hay un pero no?- Le dijo Xiao-Lang algo molesto, y a la vez emocionado por el beso que le había dado Sakura, se separo de ella y la miro- No puedes dejar que vaya y ya?.

-No quiero arrastrarte conmigo- Le dijo ella igual de molesta- No puedes aceptar un no?

-Si puedo, pero no quiero.

-Eres un niño mimado que siempre hizo lo que quiso, pero conmigo no es así, no vendrás y punto.

-Niño mimado?, lo dice alguien que trata a las personas que la tratan bien con la peor onda del mundo?

-Eres... IMPOSIBLE- Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse pero Xiao-Lang la detuvo agarrándola del brazo- Ya déjame, tengo que partir.

-Siempre te estaré esperando- Le dijo antes de jalarla hacia él y besarla desesperadamente.

La abrazo por un rato hasta que decidió que debía dejarla partir si eso era lo que ella quería. Se despidió de ella con la mano y miro hasta que su vista se nublo y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta que se evaporizo en esta. Dejando una línea blanca de la sal.

Se oyó el ruido de la hélice de un helicóptero. Estaban ya fuera de la esfera en el aeropuerto externo de Hong-Kong.

Había militares rodeando la pista por si una de esas cosas se acercaban, o varias aparecían de golpe. Todos ya habían cargado sus cosas en el helicóptero, y se despedían de sus seres queridos, solo Sakura, Eriol y los pilotos viajaban.

Xiao-Lang se había negado a ir a despedirlos.

Touya no había sido avisado por diversas razones, una de ellas: No dejaría que Sakura se fuera. Ni siquiera le habían avisado que esta se iría. Por la misma razón.

-Pequeña solo prométeme que te cuidaras y trataras de volver lo mas antes posible- Le dijo Yue a Sakura mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- Te extrañaremos mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes, por favor, cuida de Touya- Le dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

Una vez que se despidieron, subieron al helicóptero que Tomo aire enseguida. Ambos observaban desde la altura como los autos volvían a entrar a la esfera.

-Bueno, comienza la aventura no Sakura?, puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?- Sakura lo observo por un momento, luego asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana- Por qué tan callada?

-Solo estoy pensando- Dijo tranquilamente la castaña mirándolo con una sonrisa, lo que casi derrite al níveo.

-Estas preocupada por tu hermano verdad?- Le dijo el adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Si, y mucho.

-Tranquila lo puedes volver a ver dentro de cuatro meses- La castaña lo miro interrogativa- Para año nuevo, yo vuelvo a Hong-Kong para esa fecha, tu si quieres puedes volver conmigo, solo venimos brindamos y nos vamos de nuevo- Le dijo Eriol con una sencillez abrumadora para la castaña, pero aun así sonrió entusiasmada con la idea.

El resto del viaje solo se la pasaron charlando sobre ellos, conociéndose más.

Hasta que a unos minutos de las islas Cook estallaron en risas.

-Espera, espera, de modo que lo sujeto del pescuezo y lo lanzo afuera?- Dijo Eriol respirando hondo sintiendo un dolor en el estomago a causa de la risa que trataba de contener.

-Si, Touya es muy sobre protector conmigo- Dijo la castaña en medio de la risa recordando la vez que Touya había echado de la casa a uno de sus compañeros por llamarla por su nombre.

-Mira, Sakura, mira, ya hemos llegado- Le dijo apuntando a la ventanilla.

Frente a ellos se alzaba la isla con las aguas cristalinas bordeando sus costas y el imponente edificio del que sería su instituto a un kilometro de la orilla del mar

-Woww, es muy bello- Dijo la esmeraldina con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de entusiasmo.

El helicóptero por fin aterrizo en la pista designada para tal nave.

Y ambos salieron, al salir fueron recibidos por una mujer que en seguida se le hizo muy conocida al joven ingles

-Shiefa!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba- Que es lo que haces aquí?- Le pregunto saliendo apartándose de ella.

-Soy directora del instituto desde hace un año ya contando este mes- Dijo la ambarina conteniendo las ganas de seguir abrazando a su primo.

Sakura observo esos ojos tan familiares para ella.

-Tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, mi madre me hablo de ti, esperamos muchas cosas de tu parte pequeña- Le dijo mirándola alegremente, provocando que a Sakura se le escapara una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Disculpe, pero, Quien es usted?- Le pregunto la castaña algo confundida, no conocía a esa señora

-Directora de esta institución e hija de Ieran Li- Le dijo sencillamente mientras caminaban a dentro del instituto. El diseño del instituto era básico. (Como la mansión de la película de los X-men)- Aquí prácticamente se la pasaran entrenando todo el día, solo hay un descanso de 4 horas que empieza a las seis de la tarde y termina a las diez de la noche para cenar, de allí el toque de queda empieza a las once de la noche- Dijo Shiefa mientras caminaban subiendo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, los chicos solo asentían y miraban el lugar- Sus horarios de clase se les asignaran mañana de acuerdo a sus habilidades, aquí hay chicos de todas partes del mundo, la mayoría ya tiene domados sus poderes, pero hay cierto grupo que tiene tus problemas pequeña- Dijo mirando a Sakura- o incluso peores- Susurro preocupada.

-Que pasa si no logran controlarlos?- Pregunto el níveo contagiándose de la preocupación de su prima. Esta solo le dio una mirada seria y siguió explicándole a Sakura sobre el instituto.

-Tú y ellos tienen clases extras que los demás y su descanso es reducido ah solo tres horas ya que tienen una hora extra de prácticas.

-Pero, solo nos quedaremos aquí en la isla?- Pregunto Eriol algo inquieto

-No, Hacemos expediciones afuera con los alumnos más especializados para ir en busca de víveres, combustible, u otras cosas- Dijo sin mirar a su primo, parándose de repente frente a una puerta- Eriol, Aquí es tu habitación, la compartes con otro chico mas, es un año menor que tu. Tiene 14 años. Trata de llevarte bien con tu compañero, los baños están al final del pasillo, lo demás puedes pedirle a tu compañero que te explique- Le pidió su prima mientras se alejaba con Sakura por el pasillo.

-Aquí comparten habitaciones?- Pregunto Sakura, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que empezaron el recorrido.

-Si, es parte de la integración, ven querida- Llegaron al tercer y último piso. Había unas 10 puertas de un lado y del otro estaban las grandes ventanas que llegaban al piso.

Shiefa se detuvo en la tercera puerta y la abrió, dejando ver un amplio dormitorio color blanco con dos camas con dosel de acolchado con un dibujo de un árbol de cerezo estampado, una en cada lado. Muebles de habitación y otra puerta.

Había una alfombra marrón ancha en medio.

-Sakura, espero sea de tu agrado esta habitación, pienso que pega perfectamente contigo- Dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-Si, es hermosa, quien es mi compañera de habitación?- Dijo sentándose en una de las camas, la que no estaba ocupada.

-oh, ella vendrá pronto, puedes pedirle ah ella que te termine de explicar bien- Dijo la ambarina parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida- Tus maletas las traerán en un ratito, nos vemos en la cena- Cerro la puerta y dejo a Sakura allí, sola en medio de la habitación.

Este solo se encogió de hombros y se tiro en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y se incorporo en la cama mirando a su compañera que entraba en la habitación viéndola con una sonrisa.

Frente a ella había una chica de pelo marrón grisáceo bien claro. Tez algo trigueña, tenía una contextura física igual que ella. Nada por delante pero unos glúteos bien formados y prominentes. Y unos ojos verdes amorronados que la veían alegremente.

-Tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto- Dijo sentándose al lado de ella y tendiéndole una mano- Soy Yumiko Azami- Una corriente cálida recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, supo lo que había hecho y retiro la mano.

Su compañera por su parte ni se inmuto, solo se paro y se quedo enfrente de ella.

-Anda, libéralo, no quiero que andes con mi poder por allí- Le dijo simplemente, lo que sorprendió a la esmeraldina quien simplemente lanzo al aire un gas verde que se esfumo instantáneamente.

-Como lo sabes?- LE pregunto parándose también Sakura.

-Todos en el instituto andan hablando de ti, eres la única en el mundo que puede robar poderes...

-No los robo- Le corto la castaña en seguida- Solo los extraigo sin mi consentimiento.

-Ósea que no lo controlas aun. Mmm, interesante. Por cierto, Controlo las plantas- Dijo tocando la tierra que había en una maseta. En seguida empezó a crecer una gran planta con flores lilas que le lanzaron una espina en el cuello a Yumiko.

Esta cayó al suelo pero luego se levanto y se arranco la espina del cuello.

-Lamentablemente no controlo lo que pueda llegar a salir de mis manos, perdón, mi idea era un rosal- Le dijo apenada. Sakura observo con algo de horror como la herida en su cuello se iba cicatrizando hasta desaparecer por completo- No te alarmes!- Le grito poniendo las manos enfrente de Sakura- También me regenero. Como una planta...

-Wow, eres sorprendente- Le dijo la castaña mirándola con admiración- Lo único que puedo hacer yo es sacar poderes y... bueno, poner en peligro a las personas, hasta a mi misma...- Sonrie con nostalgia

-No, no..., Tener tus poderes es algo sorprendente, solo tienes que poder controlarlos.

-Y si no lo logro?- Le dijo. Yumiko solo la miro un instante y luego se sentó de nuevo junto a ella- -Si lo vas a lograr. Y yo te ayudare.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando entrar a dos chicas con una presencia muy fuerte.

Una tenía una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura lacia, y con flequillo, delgada y alta, pero con una delantera prominente y ojos , casi blancos.

La otra era algo regordeta alta como la otra de ojos negros cual carbón y pelo Fucsia hasta la mitad de la espalda, lacio.

-Yumiko, quieres acompañarnos ah al comedor, ya casi es hora de cenar- Le dijo la rubia en perfecto italiano ignorando por completo a Sakura, como si ella no se encontraba allí.

-Si, claro- Le respondió la otra en el mismo idioma- Sakura quieres venir?- Le pregunto volviendo a su idioma natal.

-No, gracias, iré dentro de un rato, falta media hora para las diez- Dijo mirando el reloj que había arriba de la puerta.

Las demás abandonaron la habitación dejando nuevamente sola a la castaña, esta solo suspiro y se dedico a husmear la habitación, abrió la puerta que había a un costado de esta y se encontró con un baño similar al que había en su habitación en Hong-Kong.

La cerro de nuevo y se dispuso ah bajar. Según sabia, el comedor estaba en el primer piso.

Pero le costaría ubicarlo.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y lo recorrió un poco.

Llego por fin al comedor. Entro y noto que todavía no estaban todos allí. Diviso a Yumiko que le hacía señas con la mano y se dirigió hacia esa mesa.

Se sentó junto a ella, las sillas y la mesa eran de una madera de algarrobo muy fina. Y tallada a mano. Y le recordó a la mansión Li Manor.

Suspiro, ya volvería...

-Eh Sakura, ellas son Hana Lynch- Dijo haciendo referencia a la rubia- Y Lía Giordano.

Solo les sonrió pero ninguna de las chicas le devolvió la sonrisa, se ve que desde entrada les había caído mal- No les hagas caso, son algo estúpidas- Dijo en japonés, las otras ni se mosquearon cosa que provoco una pequeña risa en Sakura.

-Eh!, Yumiko-Chan!- Una voz varonil vino de un chico de ojos grises normales y pelo blanco algo crecido y revoltoso.

-Fuyu-Chan!- Dijo abrazando al joven- Volviste- Le dijo con los ojos brillantes

-Si- El muchacho se separo de ella y le dio una mirada rápida a Sakura- Quien es tu amiga?

-Es Sakura, es la chica nueva-Le susurro al joven.

-Siéntense con los de su especie. Asi no le resultara incomodo- Les dijo señalando una mesa donde se encontraban un grupo de personas.

Yumiko le hizo señas a Sakura y esta los siguió.

-Eh, Yumiko- La llamo una chica de ojos celestes bajo unos anteojos y pelo de igual color.

Ambas chicas se sentaron- Quien es tu amiga?, aguarda, tu eres Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura solo asintió.

Los demás guardaron silencio, hasta que el chico de pelo blanco hablo.

-Eh chicos, no se pongan en esa posición...

-Si ella no roba nuestros poderes...- Dijo sarcástico un chico de ojos rojos y pelo rubio corto.

-No los robo, solo los extraigo, no los controlo aun!- Dijo Sakura de mala manera

-Solo era una broma- Le dijo de malhumor el mismo chico- Mal llevada- Susurro, a lo que Sakura le rspondio con una mirada asecina.

-Eh Ryu, cálmate- Le calmo la chica de anteojos.

-Tu no hables Sada- Le respondió con sequedad Ryu.

La cena transcurrió en silencio por parte de Sakura, pero los demás se dispusieron a platicar acerca de las prácticas.

-Eh, Hirawisawa, ven a sentarte con nosotros!- Le grito Ryu a Eriol que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado. Este se paro simplemente, les sonrió a las chicas con las que estaba platicando y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-Todo bien pequeña?- Le susurro solo para que ella escuchara.

Este solo asintió y continúo comiendo su spaguetti.

-Me ayudaras a controlar mis tiros?- Le dijo el oji-Rubi mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

-Sabes que no puedo, para variar en que te ayudaría, solo controlo el metal. Necesitas a Sada por si prendes fuego algo- Le dijo mirando a la celestina quien le dio una mirada asesina.

-No tengo intensiones de emplear mi agua control para apagar los incendios que pueda provocar esta llamita- Le dijo Sada mirando burlonamente a Ryu mientras los otros estallaban en risas.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Sada- Rio sin ganas Ryu mientras le pegaba una relojeada de arriba a abajo a dos chicas que pasaban por atrás de el- Oigan, quien irá a la expedición de mañana?

Iremos a Sídney, en Australia, CON EL HUNTER! WUUUU!- Dijo Escandalosamente Ryu refiriendose al avión de guerra que tanto le fascinaba.

-SEÑOR ZEN, MANTENGASE CALMADO POR FAVOR!- Le reprendió Shiefa desde la otra mesa.

Ryu susurro un "Lo siento".

Y Siguió charlando sobre la Expedición con Fuyu.

-YA PUEDEN RETIRARSE SI Quieren- Les dijo Shiefa. Sakura se paro, dijo un provecho y se dedico a irse a su habitación. Los demás solo la observaron irse y se quedaron platicando como acostumbraban hacer.

Por su parte nuestra castaña solo se dedico a irse a su habitación. Había miles de cosas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Pero la más importante era. "Que esperar de mañana?"

Llego a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, pero antes se puso su pijama.

Mañana seria un día muy agitado por lo que veía.

Solo esperaba que el año nuevo llegase pronto.

Extrañaba...

Especialmente a su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: El Instituto

 **Pov Sakura**

Los rayos del sol me pegan de lleno en la cara. Mi primer dia aqui en este instituto, que nervios. Me siento en la cama, que raro. Yumiko todavia duerme. Son las 6:30 am.

Me dispongo a vestirme. No hay mucho de donde escojer. Anoche me dedique antes de acostarme a desarmar las valijas.

Me desido por un jean corto color gris con negro y una musculosa verde. Junto con unas convers negras.

Salgo de la habitación sigilosamente para no perturbar el sueño de mi compañera.

-Sakura, despierta tan temprano?- La voz de Shiefa me sorprende un poco, me giro y ahi esta con sus ojos ambares perturbantes y su pelo dolor melocoton- Venia justo a darte tu horario.

Me dice extendiendome una hoja, la tomo y le sonrio. Me agrada esta mujer.

-Gracias directora- Le digo simplemente.

Se aleja caminando por el pasillo.

Ojeo el horario.

A las 8:00 am tengo con la psicologa?, wow, esto es muy raro, para que quieren que vea a una psicologa?. Estoy bien de la cabeza, no necesito ir a esa clase, pero, ire una sola vez, luego veo si me dicen que no vaya mas.

luego de 9:30 hasta las 12:00, tengo clases de... Telequinesis. Okay... con... Sara Miller.

Luego tengo desde las 14:00 hasta las 17:00 tengo clases con el profesor Marvin Becker... Hummm. Interesante...

No dice de que es la clase. A no, si dice. "Practicas de supervivencia".

Y supongo que de alli tengo descanzo, o quiza no. Hay una clase de las 17:14 hasta las 19:00.

Es con la profesora Kaho Misuki. Pero esta si que no dice de que es la clase... Es muy raro.

Me fijo la hora, ya son las 7:00 am.

tengo una hora para husmear el instituto. Camino por el pasillo y bajo por las escaleras hasta el piso principal.

Siento el ruido de un helicóptero, salgo afuera del instituto, efectivamente un helicoptero esta aterrizando en la pista.

Solo baja de el un niño.

Su cabellera amarilla me parece familiar, aun que supongo que en el mundo ay miles de chicos con cabello amarillo.

Veo como se combierte en un león. Y oigo un grito de una mujer, la directora Shiefa.

No puede ser.

-KERO!- Le grito, mientras corro hacia el.

El adopta su forma normal y me saluda con la mano. La dicerectora parece no enteder nada.

Cuando esta a un paso de mi lo abrazo.

-Sakura, que alegría encontrarte aqui, pense que te habia pasado algo cuando fuimos a cenar a la mansión y no te vi- Me dijo, se nota la preocupación en su voz, es bueno contar con otro amigo- De alli se enteraron de mi habilidad para convertirme en animales y me enviaron a este lugar. Por sierto, ¿Tu que haces aqui?

-Bueno, yo tambien tengo poderes- Admito llevandome la mano a la cabeza.

El solo me mira extrañado.

-Señorita Kinomoto, podria explicarle como son las cosas al joven...- Insinua la directora para que Kero le diga su apellido, ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco lo se.

-Tanako- Dice el mirandome con sus ojos lima, parecen amarillo fluor a la luz del sol.

Lo guio a travez del instituto hasta la habitación que me indico la directora.

-Ahh, ladroncita, Hiraguisawa te estaba buscando- La voz insoportablemente insoportable del chico rubio de anoche resona en mis oidos.

Juro por dios que fue odio a primer vista con este tipo.

Me giro y ahi esta con esa sonrisa burlona, me gustaria que desapareciera de su rostro.

-Ya te dije que no robo poderes!- Le grito mirando hacia arriba, por que, bueno...

Me saca tres cabezas.

-Como digas, chibi- Me dice. Lo tomo por la muñeca, le dare un poco de su merecido. Efectivamente mis poderes estan de mi lado y extraigo su poder. Una energia calida.

-Que haces!?- Me pregunta enojado, me sonrio.

Estiro la mano como un golpe al aire.

No pasa nada... POR QUE NO LANZE FUEGO?

Lo intento de nuevo. Escucho la carcajada de ese baka. Me aturde, no lo soporto.

-Mi querida amiga de lo ajeno, yo manipulo el fuego, no lo creo- Me dice con su sonrisa bobalicona, dios lo odio tanto, con que solo manipula.

Pense que tambien creaba.

-Baka- Susurro.

-Por sierto, que haces enfrente de mi habitación ?- Me pregunta algo inquieto.

-Vinimos porque esta tambien va a ser mi habitación- Kero que hasta el momento habia permanecido callado lo mira amablemente, como puede ser tan amable con un tipo tan estupido.

 **Pov Normal.**

-Genial, soy Ryu Zen, mucho gusto- Le dijo extendiendole la mano, luego antes de que Kero pudiera apretarla la retiro desconfidamente- No robas poderes sierto?- Le pregunto mirando de reojo a Sakura, quien solo inflo los cachetes y se dio media vuelta para irse, ya casi eran las ocho y no tenia intenciones de desperdiciar su tiempo con una idiotez como la que estaba haciendo Ryu.

-Eh, solo era un broma- Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la castaña, pero esta solo seguia su camino, Ryu se apoyo en un florero grande y la miro con burla- Como quieras, cara cortada- Sakura que hasta su momento habia llegado ah las escaleras, Miro con odio puro refulgiendo en sus ojos esmeraldas e hizo estallar el florero en el cual estaba apoyado el rubio quien se cayo de espaldas, Kero por suerte se habia transformado en una araña y escalo velozmente la pared. Aguardando unos minutos para volver a su forma normal.

La castaña por su parte solo siguio descendiendo por las escaleras y siguio su rumbo.

Seria una hora aburrida si se trataba de responder preguntas absurdas sobre su persona.

Llego hacia la habitación donde habia una placa de metal con un nombre grabado.

Mery Langhoff, Psicología.

Intuyo que esa era la puerta por la que debia ingresar.

Entro sin más preambulos.

Una mujer de pelo color ceniza y ojos color caramelo le sonrio.

-Sientate querida- Le ordeno ablamente la mujer en japones. Sakura la miro extrañada.

-Me llamo...

-Sakura Kinomoto- Le termino la psicologa.

Sakura no dijo nada, y se convencio de que lo tendria anotado en algun lado, la mujer sonrio de nuevo.

- **"Okey, esto es raro"-** Penso la castaña mirando a la mujer que estab en frente de ella con una cara de feliz cumpleaños- **"Ojala termine pronto"**

 **-** Por que?, acaso no te gusta la psicología?- Le pregunto mirandola con un brillo especial en sus ojos acaramelados.

Sakura se paro corriendo la silla asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Como supo lo que pensé?- Susurro mas para si misma.

-Leo los pensamientos pequeña, no puedes esconder nada de mi, esta habitación esta especialmente modificada para que pueda hasta incluro ver las imagenes que rondan tu cabeza- Le explico indicandole que volviera a sentarse- Esta hora es mas conocer a los estudiantes, y par ayudarlos si presentan algun traumatizmo. Ahora cuentame, Tomoeda es hermoso verdad?.

Sakura se sento incomodamente.

-Si, ERA muy lindo- Dijo melancolicamente, Sakura no pudo evitar asociasar a su padre con las imagenes de su casa.

-Quien es ese hombre?- Pregunto la doctora Langhoff mirandola fijamente.

Sakura se puso algo tensa.

-Mi padre- Respondio con un hilo de voz del cual se sorprendio.

-Donde...- Sakura cambio de pensamientos temiendo que la doctora formulara una pregunta de la cual no queria dar a conocer la respuesta, se centro en su hermano- Okey, entiendo de que no quieres hablar de él... En algun momento tendras que hacerlo- Le dijo mirandola seriamente- Ahora, quien es ese muchacho?

-Mi hermano

-Donde esta ahora?

-En Hong-Kong- Dijo Sakura recordando preocupadamente que su hermano no sabia en donde estaba ella, de lo furioso que se debió de haber puesto al enterarse de que ella se fue a un instituto en el continente oceanico.

-Es un hombre violento por lo que veo, y muy celoso... Acaso el te provoco algun daño fisico?- Pregunto, obteniendo una mirada incredula de Sakura- Okey, el no era violento, entiendo.

-Como vera, estoy bien de la cabeza, no es necesario todo esto- Le corto Sakura parandose.

-Si quieres controlar tus poderes debes de estar calmada de mente, y por lo que veo tu no estas muy calmada haci que te sujiero que vuelvas a tu asiento, debes tratar de sacar todo lo que te inquieta o te inquieto, todo lo que te provoco dolor. Debes de recordar...

-NO QUIERO RECORDAR- Vociferó Sakura golpeando el escritorio, pensando accidentalmente el dia en que se hizo la cicatriz. Mas bien dicho, le hicieron la cicatriz.

La doctora se llevo las manos a la boca, emocionada de mala forma.

-Por que te hiciceron eso?- Pregunto sorprendida, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Dejamé en paz- Le profiró la esmeraldina saliendo de la habitación corriendo. Dejando a Mary Langhoff realmete conmocionada. Habia tratado con casos de muertes, bullyng y otras cosas algo fuertes, pero el caso de Sakura Kinomoto iba mas alla de todo lo que ella habia conocido.

Y debia hacer algo rapido si queria que los poderes de la niña fueran controlados a tiempo. Era una buena niña.

Eriol Se encontraba caminando por la playa, era un dia soleado y hacia mucho calor. Y queria dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos sin que nadie le interrumpiese.

Su padre y el nunca siempre habian sido unidos. Pero en los ultimos tres años, su vida se habia vuelto solitaria y monótona.

Su padre lo habia abandonado por su trabajo. Se pasaba 10 horas en su laboratorio subterraneo con la ultima tecnologia, en compañia de los cientificos mas inteligentes del planeta. 8 horas en la empresa familiar, automotriz. Y las otras seis horas durmiendo.

Practicamente lo veía cuando salia de la casa, lo vigilaba desde su ventana.

Porque ni a desayunar bajaba, generalmente lo hacia en su oficina, rodeado de papeles.

Y cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, era para discuciones.

El por su parte hacia oidos sordos a lo que su padre le gritaba, y Nakuru simplemente comia rapido y subia a su habitación. Sin prestar atención a lo que su tutor discutia con su, para ella, odioso hermano. Pero de alguna forma, ella le tenia mucho aprecio, y lo queria.

En esos tres años de su adolescencia nonata habia aprendido que su padre, era un ser sin sentimientos que de alguna forma apreciaba. Pero cuando cumplio los catorce empezo a sentirse mas solitario que nunca. Nakuru habia dejado de hablarle, solo lo observaba en contadas ocaciones durante la cena, en la cual ya ni se presentaba su padre.

El unico que en ese momento se habia sercado ah hablar con el habia sido el primo de su madre. William.

El lo entendia, lo ayudaba a soportar su soledad, y lo entretenia con diversas actividades como el polo o simplemente andar a caballo.

Hasta los quince, cuando de pronto dejo de prestarle atención, y empenso a pasar mas tiempo con su padre en el laboratorio.

Habia empezado a odiar a su padre con su propia alma. No lo queria ver, no queri oir su voz, por que la furia aumentaba en su ser.

Se habia concentrado en mejorar sus dotes en un campo aisldo, lejos de los ojos de las personas que seguramente le temerían si se enteraran de su poder.

Empezo ah mejorar notablemente, hasta que ya su poder no tenia control sobre el como habia sido en los primeros años.

Miro intranquilo el mar. A cuantos habia asecinado el experimento de su padre.

A cuantos más asecinaría.

-Que es lo que has hecho- Susurro para si mismo el niveo.

En un intento por hacer del mundo solo para los de su especie, se le habia descontrolado el virus. Probocando una terrible epidemia de la que ni siquiera el mismo podria salir vivo.

Habia asecinado a miles de millones de personas solo para nada.

Pero habia una verdad, y era que los humanos normales jamás los aceptarían como eran, y como dijo su padre, era lo mejor.

Si no los mataban ellos, los iban a destruir los del gobierno.

Era la ley de la selva. Habia que sobrevivir, de algun forma, por mas que eso significara asecinar.

Y ahora se encontrba en esa extraña academia.

-Exterminar- Pensativo y con el animo mejorado se sento en la arena donde siguió contemplando el mar que tanto le encantaba, penso en la palabra exterminar.

Lo que le habia dicho su prima, el proposito por el cual los entrenaban, era para exterminar a los Z, como alli los llamaban, y restaurar la paz.

-Hiraguisawa- La voz acampanada de Sada le interrumpio los pensamientos- La directora Li te esta buscando- Le informo, Eriol solo le sonrio y asintio.

La acuamarina siguio su camino rumbo al mar. Piso firmemente el agua y se alejo caminando por esta.

-No te ahogues- Le grito Eriol mientras enfilaba hacia el instituto

La chica solo le sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

Eriol por su parte corrio hacia la oficina de su prima donde la encontro cruzada de piernas y con el ceño fruncido

-Donde estabas?- Le pregunto enojada.

-Tranquila, solo estaba en playa- Le dijo apuntando a sus pies descalzos con algunos granos de arena entre los dedos.

-Tienes que ir a clase de supervivencia, te informo que el hecho de que seas mi primo preferido no te derecho a saltarse las clases- Le dijo sacando unos lentes de su estuche y poniendoselos- Ve a tu clase- Le ordeno puntando a la puerta.

Eriol solo levanto las cejas y salio por la puerta.

Se dirigió de nuevo afuera y entro en un inmenso galpon que en la enorme puerta metalica rezaba "Survive"

Abrio la puerta con un movimiento a la derecha de su mano.

Todos se giraron a verlo.

A penas eran las 8 y tenia hasta las 12.00

-Joven Hiraguisawa, pase al frente- Gruño un imponente hombre alto y fornido. Con cabellera verde y ojos grisaceos oscuros. Eriol paso a la lona y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- Si fueras a Las Vegas. Y se te acercan varios Zetas. Que es lo que harias niño?- El hombre lo miraba fija y seriamente mientras le hablaba con una voz extremadamente gruesa. Habia cicatrices en sus brazos y su piel estaba extremadamente tostada.

-Invitarlos a jugar pocker- Contesto el níveo ganandose la risa de las veinte personas que alli se encontraban, admirando su caracter al haber contestado de una forma tan sarcastica al, hasta ahora, mas temido profesor de la academia. Quien en ese momento le dirijio una sonrisa burlona.

Se sento en el suelo y medito.

Eriol se saco los lentes y los limpio una y otra vez cuando casinos, edificios glamororsos y personas empezaron a alzarse a su aldedor.

El peli-verde seguia en el piso meditando. Hasta que desapareció, Eriol solo estaba alli parado entremedio de la gente, mirandolas con los ojos desorbitados, dando vueltas en el mismo sitio.

Entonces lo vió. Un zombie se aproximaba a una joven y le arrancaba la piel de la espalda a mordiscos. Los gritos de la chica resonaban en los timpanos de Eriol provocando que este se estremeciera y se arrodillar en el piso, tapandose los oidos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

El grito se esfumo en el aire y Eriol abrio los ojos. Las calles estaban vacías

-Que demonios...- Camino una cuadra y al doblar se encontro con al menos dos docenas de ellos. Lo miraban extenuante, hasta que empezaros a andar tras el. Eriol corria pero al parecer ellos eran mas veloces.

Hasta que vio una tapa de alcantarilla.

Hizo uso de sus dnes y la levanto, fue golpeando a los zombis uno a uno, aplastandoles la cabeza.

Sintio un pequeño gruñido. Y miro hacia abajo. Era una niña de al menos cuatro años, iba vestida como una princesa.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No pudo reaccionar.

La pequeña le cogio el brazo y hundio sus dientes en el.

La vista se esfumo y contemplo a el profesor que se paraba y terminaba su meditación.

Los demás chicos y chicas estaban en silencio.

-Estas bien, muchacho, solo debes de recordar que todo aquel que sea un zeta, debe de ser exterminado, asi sea un bebe prematuro- Le hablo con rudeza.

-Que fue eso, profesor...

-Marvin, inserte una escena en tu mente, como una especie de sueño. Estabas viendo todo eso en tu mente, vimos tus movimientos, cuando corriste, todo, casi te llevas por delante a unas chicas- Le dijo guiñandole el ojo- En fin, debes de mejorar tus tecnicas, se que eres capaz de mas, tienes un asombroso don.

Eriol asintio orgulloso, los demás solo murmuraban y lo miraban, algunos con admiración, otros con enojo y celos.

Las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente dejando entrar a dos hombres y una mujer vestidos completamente de negro con botines y armas a la cintura.

-Marvin, nos informaron de un posible inconveniente en la misión a Sydney- La mujer hablo en perfecto aleman. Sus ojos celestes denotaban frialdad, pero calidez. Una mezcla de ambos, y su rostro con delicadas facciones se veia serio y apagado- Necesitamos refuerzos. Tienes estudiantes ya entrenados?- Miro a su alrededor con severidad.

-No, Fuyu y Ryu estan en la mision- La preocupación se apodero de el rostro moreno de Marvin.

-Tendremos que ir, necesitamos de tu apoyo- La chica le sonrio vagamente.

El moreno solo asintio, hizo una reverencia a sus alumnos y abandono el galpon de entrenamiento.

Dada por finalizada la clase, los alumnos solo salieron y observaron como un helicoptero arrancaba su vuelo por el cielo que se comenzaba a nublar.

Eriol pudo distinguir el rostro de su profesor asomarse por una de las ventanas del helicoptero.

Sakura admiraba la destreza de la joven india que tenia enfrente, era tan solo una niña. Tendria unos 7 años y podia levitarse a ella misma sin perder el control de la situación.

- _ **Y yo ni siquiera puedo alcanzarme algo sin estar al borde de la muerte-**_ Penso amargamente recordando el episodio del cuchillo.

La niña la miro con cara de pocos amigos, sus ojos negros pasivamente la invitaba a seguir contemplandola.

-Bien, Didi dejale el turno a Sakura- Sara Miller la miraba tambien extenuante.

Se paro y se coloco al medio. La sala era completamente de madera y tenia una alfombra roja enorme. Sara puso un oso de peluche en frente de ella- Practica con algo sueve- Le brindo una sonrisa a lo que Sakura solo miro como una burla.

Lo elevo a su altura y lo atrajo para que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Era de color negro con las patas marrones.

Un recuerdo borroso paso por la cabeza de la castaña...

 **FLASH BACK**

una pequeña niña de tres años se encontraba sentada en la sala de un hospital. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas miraban a los lados impacientes.

Aun no comprendía que hacia alli, ni menos adonde se habian llevado a su mamá. Su padre se perdio de un momento a otro en compañia de su hermano.

Solo recordo que estaban bailando con su madre y esta cayo al suelo, de donde nunca se levanto.

La puerta de la sala se abrio dejando ver a su hermano que traia algo consigo en la mano.

Un oso negro.

Se lo dió y junto con un beso en la frente, susurrandole "Todo va a estar bien"

-Doctor Tsu a emergencias- Grito una mujer por los altavoces.

Las enfermeras corrieron y su hermano tambien lo hizo. Ella lo siguió como pudo, creyendo que se trataba de un juego.

Todos entraron a una sala.

-AY QUE LLEVARLA A QUIROFANO- Vocifero el doctor.

La pequeña castaña no entendia nada, solo vio a su padre blanco como una hoja, una camilla rodeada de doctores salio de aquella sala.

Un pelo negro larguisimo y rizado asomaba a los lados de la camilla.

Su padre y su hermano corrieron tras la camilla, y ella volvio a seguirlos

Entraron a un pasillo, y alli se quedaron, a su madre por otro lado la llevaron a una habitacion luminosa con una gran ventana interior de donde ella pudo observan como desesperadamente la asistian.

-Papi- Dijo con su voz chillona mirando como su padre se cubria la voca y despues apollaba las dos manos sobre el vidrio, ignorandola- Touya...- Su hermano ni la miro. Estaba sentado en una silla cubriendose el rostro- Mami...

Las pulsaciones de nadeshiko se escuchaban a travez de ese aparato.

Hasta que el sonido antrecortado se hizo uno solo, largo y ensordecedor.

-NOOOOO- Grito su padre, mientras los doctores aplicaban las descargas electricas para reanimar a la bella mujer que iba poniendose mas blanca cada vez mas- NOOO, NOOO, NOOOO- Fujitaka golpeaba una y otra vez el cristal, Sakura solo observaba ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su hermano lloraba con intensidad aun con las manos sobre la cara.

-Lo lamento- susurro el doctor mientras abandonaba el pasillo.

Ella no escucho mas gritos, solo miro a su madre, y vio como la oscuridad inmensa la envolvia. Y sintio frio.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-SAKURA DETENTE-El grito de Sara no sivio para mucho, Sakura miraba sin mirar a los ojos del oso que se descocia lentamente, la tela se abria y el reyeno quedaba flotando. Sara y Didi se encontraban en el techo sin gravedad. Lagrimas solamente salian de los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. El oso exploto.

La sangre salia de las narizes de las que flotaban en el techo.

La castaña volvio en si, junto con la gravedad. Didi levito ejn vez de caer, Sara no tuvo tanta avidez, ya que cayo de espaldas.

-Lo siento- Gimió Sakura llevandose las manos a la boca saliendo de la sala, dejando a Didi y Sara mudas.

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana, no habia mucho que hacer, pero la castaña corrio desesperadamente hacia la playa donde se tiro en la arena. La calidez era inmensa, solo se paro y entro al mar. el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, aspiro el olor salado y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad.

Sintio que algo le tocaba las piernas. Miro hacia abajo, un pez dorado pasaba, el agua era tan clara que podia ver lo que habia mas alla de bajo del agua. El pez por su parte aumento de tamaño hasta que se convirtio en alguien que ella conocia.

-Nadando eh?- Pregunto con algo de gracia la castaña mirando los ojos limas de Kero.

-Si, tratando de que los tiburones no me coman, es pura adrenalina- Sonrio el muchacho- Y saltandome las clases de metamorfosis, es teoria y la verdad que el ruso no se me da muy bien- Admitio encojiendose de hombros lo que le provoco una sonrisa a Sakura que disimulo girandose en direccion opuesta a Kero- Puedo preguntarte algo sin que me mates?.

Sakura se giro algo desconcertada, pero vio sinceridad en el rostro de la persona que tenia en frente, una sinceridad nata, la cual la sorprendio y la llevo a asentir.

-Como te hiciste esa cicatriz?- Sakura se enpalideció- Si no quieres decirme lo entien...

-Fue en la escuela- Confeso Sakura, mirando el mas alla- Unas compañeras me acorralaron, no me llevaba bien con ellas y me cortajearon toda.

Kero solo se quedo mudo. La miro a tiempo en que Sakura volteaba.

-Te vez linda aun asi, esas capullas fallaron- Sakura se sonrojo, y kero volvio a ser un pez, y nado rapidamente lejos de alli.

-Es raro, pero me cae bien- La voz de Eriol la sobresalto. El muchacho la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido- Shiefa esta preocupada por lo que sucedió en tu clase con la señorita Miller.

-No fue mi culpa- Se objeto Sakura, sin mirar al níveo, quien se descalzo y se metio al agua con ella.

-Yo no dije eso- Su voz sono muy serca, y la castaña se fue unos pasos mar adentro- Debes esforzarte Sakura por favor- Suplico el muchacho- Debes de controlarte.

-POR QUE?- Pregunto Sakura dandose la vuelta, asercandose a Eriol hasta quedar cerca de el, el niveo no supo que decir, solo admiraba esos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban enfadado- POR QUE ERIOL!?- Insistio nuevamente la castaña.

-Por que si- Contesto simplemente.

-POR QUE SI?- Siguio la castaña- SOLO QUIEREN USARME...- Le grito la castaña- TU, TU PRIMA, LA GENTE DE AQUI, TODOS...

-PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS- Le contesto fuertemente el niveo sujetandola de los hombros. Sakura se libero de su agarre y lo miro conundida.

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a morir?- Eriol abrio los ojos como platos y se alejo corriendo, Habia metido la pata hasta el fondo- ERIOL- Lo llamo Sakura algo desconsertada.

Pero Eriol no la escuchaba, entro en el instituto y siguió corriendo hacia su habitación, la que compartia con Fuyu.

-Soy un idiota...

Dijo tirandose en la cama tapandose la cara con la almohada.

Sakura se dirijio al comedor donde rondaba un silencio abrumante, se sento en la misma mesa de la noche anterior donde solo encontro a Yumiko y ah Sada.

-Donde estan Fuyu y Ryu?- Pregunto finjiendo preocupación.

Yumiko se tenso y Sada solo le apreto la mano, despues con trizteza turbandole el rostro le dijo a Sakura

-Aun no volvieron de la misión a Sydney. Nadie sabe nada sobre todos ellos- Refiriendose ah los demás chicos que habian ido.

Sakura solo miro atonita la mesa.

Se sintieron pasos y la puerta del comedor se abrio. Ryu, con dos chicas, una de ellas era la chica italiana de pelo fucsia, y tres chicos mas entraron con caras demacradas.

Detras ingresaron los cuatro vestidos de negro junto con el profesor Marvin.

-Ryu- Susurro Yumiko mirandolo mientras este se sentaba mudo con la mirada perdida- Donde esta Fuyu?- Ryu solo se saco una cadena con un cristal blanquesino del bolsillo de la chaqueta negra.

La cadena e Fuyu.

Yumiko seprimio un sollozo y tomo la cadena, guardandola en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Logramos traer todo. Pero no lo que realmente importaba traer de regreso, solo volvimos seis, habiamos ido 15- Ryu se levanto de la mesa y salio del comedor azotando la puerta.

Un chico se aserco de los que habia ido con el, parecia calmado y serio, llevaba anteojos, pelo negro y ojos verdes super oscuros casi negros.

-Ay algo peor que los zetas- Le dijo a Sada en pesimo japones- No sabemos que es, solo se que mide ocho metros y tiene amigos.- Sada lo miro y vio la verdad reflejada en su rostro, solo asintió. Yumiko habia abierto los ojos enormemente y Sakura lo hizo unos segundos despues.

 **HONG-KONG CHINA.**

El sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto, y el cristal se veia a lo lejos como una bola brillante.

Lo que llamo la atención de quien no debia. Varios pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos, unas pisadas grandes que hacian templar a los pocos habitantes que habia en la ciudad.

Ieran se encontraba en su balcon como lo hacia siempre despues de comer.

Y vio algo que la dejo sin aire en los pulmones.

Un mounstro enorme de ocho metros se asercaba con dos mas.

Ieran no perdo tiempo y corrio en busca de Wu-Sempai y de Clow.

Los encontro afuera observando lo mismo que ella, Clow se veia atemorizado, estaba temblando, y no veia con claridad ya que sus lentes se le habian caido de la mano y se encontraban rotos en el piso.

Aguardaron expentantes. Los enormes entes habian llegado a la esfera. Estaba gopeando, el cristal no se rompia.

Clow suspiro aliviado, hasta que en el veinteavo golpe, se crizó.

y otro solo golpe basto para romperlo y provocar que miles de fragmentos de vidreo se exparcieran por toda Hong Kong, Los que estaban el el bancon se encondieron adentro.

Mientras que las personas que se encontraban circulando la ciudad, Murieron atrabezadas por los cristales.

-Corran, ay que salir de Hong-Kong- Grito Wu-Sempai.

Lo que siguio fue desesperación, gritos, y mucha gente corriendo fuera de las habitaciones.

Mas en una habitación de el ultimo piso, una daga caia al suelo y se desvanesia, unos ojos amatistas se abrian y un cuerpo niveo se encorporaba en la cama.

El pelo negro lacio habia cresido un poco. Ahora le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los gluteos.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a un agitado hombre de ojos amatistas, que cargo a la niña como un costal de papas y corrio por toda la casa con ella a cuestas.

Ya afuera se encontraron con que no habia autos.

Todos estaban sin gasolina, Ieran maldijo.

Syaoran se encontraba atonito. Miro a Tomoyo y se sonrojo, luego desidio no mirarla más.

Sintieron pasos asercandose a ellos, y corrieron lejos de alli.

Pero ellos se asercaban cada vez mas. Hasta quedar detras de ellos, se inclino el que parecia el mas grande y tomo a Meiling de la cabeza, el chillido ensordecedor resono en los oidos de Ieran que apreto los ojos soltando lagrimas, pero que por nada del mundo dejo de correr,, sujetando de la mano a Syaoran que corria con el corazon en la garganta.

El Mounstro abrio la boca y el cuerpo flacuchento de Meiling cayo por este, y su sangre se exparcio por los aires cuando el enorme ente cerró la boca.

Los otros seguian en busca de mas presas, Llegaron hasta una calle donde las ruedas de dos limosinas chirriaron y los conductores, Yue y Touya, les gritaron que entrasen, ambas limosinas se llenaron y empezaron su carrera a todo vapor, dejando a los gigantes atras.

-Que diablos eran esas cosas?- Pregunto Touya sin apartar la vista del camino.

Nadie respondio.

-Que eran esos?- Pregunto Yue sin apartar la vista del camino, ya saliendo de Hong-Kong

Nadie respondió, Clow solo miro hacia atras, rezando que nada mas se escape de Berlin.

Siguieron en silencio varios kilometros hata que algo los detuvo. Mas de esas cosas. Se detuvieron en un descanzo y escondieron los autos, Yue y Touya junto con los demas hombres y Ieran los observaron desde lejos. Tomaban a los zombies y se los tragaban movidos por mas y mas. Estos los mordian pero no generaban ningun cambio en ellos.

Clow sonrio con alivio, al menos se desacerían de los zombies. Y William aun estaba vivo, habia liberado a los gigantes.

Recordo que eran 100 especimenes por continente.

200 en Asia, por ser el mas grande.

Suspiro con mas alivio al recordar que estos no tenian organos reproductores. Iba a costar, pero podrian exterminarlos con rapidez.

Comunicaría a la reina de eso.

Despues de todo, ella era como el.

-Si nos alejamos de ellos, podriamos salvarnos, esperar a que se devoren hasta el ultimo zombi y exterminarlos- Propuso Wu-Sempai entendiendo perfectamente el comportamiento de los gigantes.

\- Si, Suena lógico- Coolaboro Ieran, Clow asintio contento, todo iba saliendo perfecto, nadie sospechaba nada.

Volvieron a los autos y siguieron su rumbo ah al terreno alambrado lleno de aviones que Hien habia adquirido, llenandolo de estos, desde el mas grande hasta el mas chico.

Al llegar, vieron que al menos 40 zombis los esperaban bagando entre los aviones.

Pararon los autos antes de ingresar al terreno, el Sr. Daudoji salio y disparo de su mano varias estacas de hielo, mientras que Ieran manipulaba las estacas con el viento para que dieran directo en la cabeza. Al cabo de media hora ya no quedaba rastro de esos bastardos.

-Mamá- Susurro con admiración Syaoran.

Ieran le sonrio y paso por su lado acariciandole la mejilla.

Siguieron hasta los aviones.

-Touya, es lo mismo que volar una avioneta, solo que complejo, necesitamos los dos jets, somos 50 personas, contandonos, entraremos perfectamente en dos de esos- Dijo Yue apuntando a dos jets negros.

Touya asintió y se dispersaron, Syaoran se subio en un jet con su madre y Clow. y varias personas. Mientras que Wu-Sempai, el Sr Daudoji, Tomoyo y los otros se subieron en el manejado por Yue.

Despegaron. A tiempo, puesto que los gigantes habian seguido el auto y se encontraban entrando en el establecimiento.

-TOMEN ESO MALDITOS!- Se burlo Touya provocando una risa en Syaoran- Hola, me copias Yue?- Probo a travez de el tranmisor.

-Si te copio Moreno- Le respondo Yue provocando un sonrojo en Touya- Nos vamos a las Islas Cook!.

Dijo contento.

Touya pensaba solamente en encontrarse con su hermana.

 **Volviendo a oceanía. ISLAS COOK.**

-Sakura, no me queda otra opción, necesitas controlarte- Hablo duramente Shiefa mirando a la castaña que se encontraba sentada en frente de su escritorio- Iras a la isla B- Sentenció finalmente.

-Que es la isla B?- Pregunto la castaña hablando por primera vez.

-Una isla pequeña apartada, equivale solamente a una hectarea- Dijo algo indesisa- en el esta nuestro caso mas complicado, pero que te ayudara.- La castaña solo asintió de mala manera, con tal de alejarse de ella, y de todos alli- Te iran a visitar profesores cada dia, profesores que trabajan con Erik- Dijo refiriendose a su caso mas complicado- Te entrenaran, te ayudaran y vas a salir de esta. Si no, no nos vas a dejar opcion- Dijo friamente, con una seriedad tan filosa que corto el orgullo de Sakura, quien asintió monótonamente- Saldran en quince minutos, ni una palabra a nadie. Mery lo sabra si lo haces.

Sakura salio de la dirección y camino ausente hacia su habitación, puso todo en sus maletas y al cabo de cinco minutos dos hombres entraron y la sujetaron de las muñecas. Trato de safarce.

-Somos inmunes a tus poderes niña- Le dijieron, eran escudos, ningun poder les hacia daño, nadie podia atacarlos.

-No pondre resistencia, ayudenme a llevar las maletas- Pidio Sakura, Los hombres, ambos iguales, gemelos. Llebaron las maletas a la lancha. Donde Sakura se subió y diviso mientras se alejaban a Eriol que gritaba su nombre.

-SAKURAAA- Shiefa le propino una cachetada, Eriol la miro fuera de si, sobandose la mejilla donde le habia dejado colorado

-Nadie le hará nada, todabia no puse en saco roto su caso- Le confirmo su prima- Erik por su parte tiene un año, para mejorar, si no, ira a la isla C.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Delete memory

La lancha llego en menos de 20 minutos a la isla B en donde tiraron las maletas de Sakura a la orilla donde las recibieron otros dos hombres. La castaña Los miro, y se dio cuenta de que al igual que los otros, eran iguales. Bajaron los cuatro, llevando una maleta cada uno, Sakura iba escoltada por estos. Llegaron a una casona de dos pisos toda hecha de madera. y marmol, Sakura entro desconfiada y fue recibida por dos ancianas en perfecto estado.

-Esta es la niña?- Pregunto una, flaca pero con una postura magestuosa de ojos negros y pelo gris, en Chino que Sakura entendio perfectamente- Esta demasiado flaca- Sakura se indigno y la miro de mala forma- Es la verdad, y la verdad no ofende mocosa.

-Basta Lin- La reto la otra, con pelo mas blanco y mirada marron, grandota y voluptuosa- No le hagas caso querida, mientras te controlas, te mejoraremos tu aspecto. Sakura asintio desconfiadamente- Puedes recorrer la casa en lo que desempacamos tus cosas. Tu habitacion esta en el piso de arriva, te diremos donde queda una vez que la preparemos del todo.

La señora Le dio un abrazo y Sakura se la quedo viendo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Los hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron en uno.

Sakura parpadeo. y se sorprendio.

-Luke duplicate cuando estes solo, casi la matas de un susto- Le reprendio Lin en Danés.

Luke solo asintió y miro a Sakura como disculpandose.

-Sere tu profesor de entrenamiento duro y sin piedad, espero que estes lista para esto- Le dijo en Chino algo entrecortado. Sakura asintio, sin palabras.

Se fue a recorrer la casa, el piso de abajo era el mas amplio, habia un quincho extenso donde habia katanas, espadas y sables, sin mencionas el arco con flechas y las ballestas.

Habia una alfombra de karate. Y unos señuelos.

El quincho ademas era alto y el techo parecia de vidrio.

Salio de ese lugar, y se fue a otra habitación, donde habia una silla como de dentista y un maquina con una pantalla y varios cables.

Las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos de algodon con una funda anaranjada. El piso era extrañamente blanco y tenia una cobertura de vidrio.

Las demás habitaciones tenian llave.

Entro a una de la cual se sorprendió. Era toda blanca.

Habia instrumentos, un hermoso y gran piano. Y alguien tocandolo.

Se volvio hacia ella. Su piel era traslucida, blanca, mas blanca que la de Tomoyo. Mas blanca que el papel.

Tenia ojos negros que la miraban sin mirar. Y pelo color negro largo casi hasta los hombros, el flequillo le tapaba un ojo, el tipico estilo emo. Estaba todo cubierto. Vestido todo de negro.

Tenia guantes del mismo color.

Que pararon de acariciar las teclas del piano.

-Vete- Le dijo con una voz gruesa, El chico se paro y la miro Sakura no pudo mover ni un musculo, ya que no le entendio lo que el habia dicho. Lo habia hecho en latín- TE DIJE QUE TE MARCHARAS- Le grito, Sakura se quedo perpleja. En su mente habia imagenes de su madre muerta siendo devorada por zombis, de su padre, de su hermano. En igual estado, hasta del propio Syaoran. Sintio como el aire le faltaba a medida que el se asercaba. Le estaba absorbiendo el oxigeno, la escencia vital.

-VETE AHORA, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE- Sakura abandono la sala gateando. Ella no hablaba latín pero algo le decia que ese chico no la queria alli. Trago bocanadas de aire al alejarse de el.

Subió las escaleras, Lin la encontro y la guió a su habitación.

-Erick no puede asercarse a nosotros, el es algo como decirlo, es la muerte misma- Le advirtio Serina, la voluptosa cuando Sakura le conto lo sucedido- Antes no era asi, podia asercarse a las personas sin matarlas, pero cuando en la isla A vieron que el no se controlaba, lo mandaron aislado aqui, es ahi donde creció su ira contra Shiefa, contra todos. Y su poder se descontrolo, el no puede asercarse a mas de dos metros- Sakura tuvo piedad de Erick, era un chico herido, y debio de ser horrible- El tiene el mismo don que tu Sakura, solo que si el te toca tardara menos de un segundo en matarte. A demás, inserta imagenes a tu mente de lo que te aterra, de lo que te duele...

Sakura no fue merendar esa tarde.

Paseo a las orillas de la isla. y se sento en la arena.

Sintio calosfrios cuando Erick paso a una distancia conciderable de ella. y se sento a la misma distancia prudente.

Se paro y se dijo a si misma que no queria estar al lado de esa persona. No queria invadir su privacidad.

-PERDON- Le grito en japones lo que sorprendio a Sakura.

Se giro y le sonrio, para luego retomar su camino hacia la casa.

Donde Luke la aguardaba en el quincho.

-Bien Yin-Fa yo no soy de "Vamos por lo mas simple"- Dijo imitando una voz chillona- Tienes un poder que puede ponerte a ti misma en peligro y a la misma humanidad, eres peligrosa, tanto como los zetas. Tus poderes no funcionan conmigo, no puedes extraer mi energia vital. Por eso soy el encargado de tratar con casos como ustedes, Soy el unico hasta ahora que puede asercarse y darle un apreton de manos a Erick, pero el siempre se esconde de mi.

Sakura sonrio. Luke le empezaba a caer bien.

-Tienes que mantenerte calmada- Luke la guio hacia la sala con piso de vidrio. Y la hizo sentar en la sala- Te pondre estos cables y podre indagar en lo que te sucedio antes de la epidemia- Luke le coloco tres cables en la frente.

Sakura solo se dejo llevar y penso en todo. Todo lo que le sucedia, le sucedio y lo que temia que sucedería

Pasaron tres horas, y cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con la mirada azulina de Luke.

Se dio cuenta de que parecia el color del mar cuando la noche predomina el cielo.

-Sakura, se lo que te pasa, y ya no tienes que contenerlo, tienes que dejar que este dolor te haga fuerte y no permitir que nadie ni nada te lastime, tienes que endurecerte, ya que este mundo como se puso, no te dejara otra opción.

-Como puedo hacerlo- Dijo desesperada, ya no queria sufrir, ya no queria recordar la muerte de sus padres, ya no queria preocuparse por nada.

-Borrando tu memoria, los recuerdos y sentimientos, incluso las personas que conociste antes de ingresar al instituto desapareceran por completo de tu memoria, ya no habra mas dolor- Le aseguro Luke mirandola seriamente- Pero es algo de lo que despues puedas arrepentirte- Sakura Lo miro y penso un breve momento, hasta que se recosto de nuevo y se coloco los cables en la frente.

-Solo hazlo- Le aseguro la castaña. Luke la miro y luego cuando selecciono los recuerdos necesarios, se tomo interminables segundos para precionar el boton "Delete"

Luke levanto en vilo a Sakura llevandola a su habitación. Donde la recosto y siguio pensando, si habia hecho lo correcto.

Ese pensamiento no le rondo por mucho cuando recordo que ella lo habia querido asi.

Despues de todo, era lo mejor.

- **Va a funcionar, no va a pasar como con Erick-** Penso antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **ISLA A**

-DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?- Touya era contenido por Clow y Yue mientras intentaba ahorcar a Shiefa que era sistida por Ieran.

-Entiendende que era un peligro. Esta en un lugar donde podra calmarse y controlarse- Le explico la ambarina sin perder la calma, sin asustarse- La traeremos de vuelta cuando sea necesario.

Touya la miro como si quisiera matarla con sus propias manos. Pero visto y considerando que le dijieron que estaba bien y la chica era hija de Ieran, se permitió confiar.

-Ya sueltenme- Le dejo a los otros safandose de su agarre- Ya entiendo.

Shiefa le sonrió pero Touya solo la miro con repulción.

No le agradaba la forma en que sus ojos parecian reflejar malicia, sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo que eran tonterías suyas.

Syaoran por su parte maldijo por lo bajo, queria verla, abrazarla, besarla, la necesitaba a su lado. Sakura era especial, el lo sabia.

-Yo sé donde esta- El susurro de Eriol le hizo saltar de a silla- Solo que no podemos ir hasta alli, nos van a tener vigilados.

Syaoran lo miro con desesperación.

-Los acomodarán en una casa a un kilometro de aqui. Syaoran dormiras con Eriol, ya que... Bueno, el esta solo.

Shiefa se retiro al igual que todos, Syaoran fue guiado por Eriol a la habitación, donde el ambarino se tiro en la cama. Traia solo una remera y una vermuda. El aire oceanico era frio, su cuerpo comnzo a temblar.

-Ten- Eriol le extendio una sudadera y un yoguin. Que el chino se puso de inmediato tapandose a hasta la cabeza con las sabanas- Sakura esta en la isla B, mi prima le dio tres años para mejorar.

-No pudo estar sin verla tres años- Replico Syaoran viendo con fastidio el techo.

-Pues tienes que, ella no puede sufrir ninguna alteración emocional, Xiao-Lang, ella puede destruir el mundo- La voz angustiada y seria hizo que Syaoran se levantara de su cama y encara a Eriol.

-Nadie tiene la habilidad para hacer eso- Le refutó mirandolo con enojo.

-Ella si, nadie tiene la concentración de su poder de telequinecia. Esta por arriba del 99%. Los cientificos de aqui le hicieron el estudio, claro tomando un mechon de su cabello sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Quien mas esta en esa isla?- Preguntoalgo preocupado Syaoran volviendose a acostar en la cama.

-Ella sola- Mintió Eriol para no preocupar de mas a su primo- Se lo que sientes por ella, cuando regresé, te ayudare.

Eriol sentía algo por la castaña pero no era amor de verdad, solo era deceo. Estaba en una etapa de su vida en la que el amor aveces no era lo que decia ser.

Pero su primo se veía realemnte enamorado de Sakura, le ayudaria a conquistarla si es que Sakura lograba controlarse en esos tres años.

Solo tres años.

 **Haloooo Haloooooo**

 **Este capi fue corto, pero el ocho va a ser como los otros.**

 **No me maten por separar a nuestros castaños de nuevo. Y por borrarle la memoria a Sakura, pero ella... Va a acordarse de algunas cosas.**

 **Meiling murió. Un minuto de paz por ella.**

 **DESPUES VIVA LA JOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

 **En realidad la que iba a morir iba a ser Sonomi, pero bueno, cambie de opinión**

 **Gracias a mis dos fieles lectoras.**

 **Sslove y Majo1abraham**

 **Las necesito como el aire para respirar. (Okey no tan asi, pero son fundamentales para mi sus Reviews)**

 **Sin duda alguna los zombies van a desaparecer. Pero que onda con estos titanes. Clow se tomo muy encerio su trabajo de exterminar a la humanidad. Al menos la parte que no poseía poderes.**

 **Si los zombies fallaban, quedarian como plan b los titanes, pero, el habra invntado algo mas?.**

 **Syaoran y Sakura Forever 3**

 **Hummmmm... Eriol o Syaoran? cual es el mas lindo?**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Tres años despues.

El planeta tierra se habia convertido en una jungla. No habia zombies que contaminaran la tierra, los titanes habian barrido con ellos como si de un festin para soldados llegados de la guerra se tratase. Habian al rededor de 10.000 titanes al principio, ahora qudaban al rededor de 70.000, habian avanazado muy poco en tres años. De 1 millon de humanos ue quedaban, solo sobrevivieron 700.000, los otros 300.000 habian sido devorados por los titanes o matados a sangre fria por los humanos con poderes.

De esos 700.000 humanos solo 200.000 eran mutantes como las personas empezaron ah llamarlos. Y se mantenian agenos en las bases que habian contruido en la Antartida, en el Artico. En el desierto de Sahara, una base subterranea, donde desubrieron un acuifero que los salvo de morir desidratados. Y la ultima estaba en la islas Cook, pero esa solo era para Los humanos con poderes especiales, rara vez admitian a un humano común, y se decia que el que entraba alli y no tenía ningun poder, jamas volvia ah ver la luz del sol. Se habia desatado una guerra entre humanos, lo unico que tenian en comun era el odio profesado hacia los titanes que vagaban arrasando todo a su paso.

Zombies ya no rondaban la corteza terrestre. Eran otras las preocupaciones de los sobrevivientes...

 **ISLAS COOK (ISLA B)**

Una rafaga de aire salado azotaba los cabellos castaños que se batian en el viento. Ondulados, parecian miel.

La muchacha corria, esquivaba obstaculos y blandia su katana sin perder el equilibrio.

-QUIERO UNA VUELTA MÁS- Grito una voz masculina. La chica acelero su carrera viendose cada vez mas cerca de la meta. Hasta que logro llegar- Encerio me sorprendes- La felicito Luke, sus facciones se encontraban intactas y sus ojos eran mas hipnotizantes que antes- Sakura, estas lista para lo siguiente?-La muchacha asintio y se puso en posicion de defensa- Los humanos no tiene poderes, haci que primero convatiras cuerpo a cuerpo contra mi.

Luke se desizo de su chaqueta.

Y ataco con una patada al aire que Sakura freno de brazo. Contraatacando con puños certeros a la carretilla de luke, quien sabia sobrefrenar los golpes retrocediendo hacia atras. Sakura dio un golpe bajo en el pecho que dejo sin aire a Luke, aprovechando eso la castaña le termino dando una patada en la cabeza acompañada con un giro.

Luke apenas pudo pararse. le sonrio a pesar del dolor y de la sangre que manaba de su nariz.

-Si que has mejorado bastante, pudiste vencerme, no me tuviste piedad- Bromeo el rubio, Sakura sonrio inexpresiva.

-Por que habria de tenertela- Le dijo secamente, si bien queria mucho a Luke pero el vacio que ella sentia solo era llnado con dolor, furia, y eso le hacia ser tal y como era.

Indiferente a los demás.

Durante esos tres años, se habia privado de emciones, ella misma dudaba de si las tenía.

Solo sabía que debia de entrenar duro. No supo decir cuando se combirtio en un ser sin sentimientos, hostil, silencioso.

Pero ya no quedaba marcha atras. Para ella su familia se habia convertido en Serina, Lin, Erick y Luke.

Pero no daba ni daria la vida por ellos. Creia que si el dia llegaba, los abandonaria, los queria si. Pero era un cariño minusculo. Que desapareceria si ella se alejaba de ellos.

Erick era una sombra, ella se la pasaba entrenando. Serina y Lin siempre ocupadas con la casa y Luke siempre entrenando a la par de Sakura.

La queria como si fuese su hija.

Sakura ya no sufría colapsos de su telequinecis. Ya no tenia motivos para hacerlo, ella no tenia de qué sufrir, sus recuerdos habian sido borrados, pero no del todo, algunos bagaban en sus sueños mas profundos y la hacian despertar llorando silenciosamente para que nadie creyera que es debil.

-Sakura, vamos a ver si puedes controlarme- La desafió Luke.

Sakura sabia a que se referia, habia estado practicando incasablemente durante esos tres años.

Luke intento multiplicarse pero Sakura estiro las manos y lo miro con inexpresividad. El poder de Luke no funcionaba. sus copias se veian a la mitad a los lados de el vibrando.

-No se suponia que eras un escudo- Dijo burlonamente Sakura.

-Contigo no funciona niña- Luke dio por finalizado el entrenamiento. El truco funcionaba. Sakura corrió sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

Erick se encontraba a dos metros de ella, pero ella siguió caminando de todas formas, el chico la miro con cara de pocos amigos y se alejo.

-Puedo controlarlo- Le aseguro la castaña, el paliducho se detuvo en seco y la miro desconfiado.

-Pues intentalo, si veo que no funciona correre lo mas lejos de ti- Sakura asintió, Erick solo le llevaba un año, por lo que el tenia 17, y ella 16. Se aserco y expandio su poder. No sentia que le faltaba el aire, siguio asercandose a el. Hasta que estubo enfrente- Jamas habia visto tus ojos, verde esmeralda. Son extraños- Afirmo el Chico mirando detenidamente los ojos de nuestra castaña, ella seguia inexpresiva.

Lo abrazo, y no paso absolutamente nada, Erick se quedo alli. Quieto, temiendo que Sakura se fuese a desvanecer de un segundo a otro, pero eso nunca paso.

Sakura se separo de el. Y lo miro con alegria que duro un segundo, ella no mostraba emociones por mas de ese tiempo. Se alejo del muchacho y bajo a la planta baja, habia oido el ruido de un motor de lancha.

Corrio hacia afuera. Unas personas venian hacia la casa y Luke trataba de detenerlas.

Sakura reconocio a Shiefa de entre todas ellas.

Esa mujer la habia visitado como dos veces anteriormente, para serciorarse de que habia cambios en ella. Justamente Luke grababa todas sus clases y se las embiaba a Shiefa por medio de Sada que era la unica que tenia acceso a la isla.

-Me alegra verte Sakura, donde esta Erick?- Pregunto sin más.

-Dejala en paz, Sakura sube- Le ordeno Luke, Sakura solo se encojio de hombros y subio las escaleras.

Escucho gritos mas tarde. Los gritos de Erick. Vio por la ventana, se lo estaban llevando.

Salto desde la ventana y callo perfectamente de pie.

Los siguio silenciosamente hasta que pararon a las orillas del mar.

Shiefa apunto el arma en direccion a Erick.

Pero ella pudo parar la bala antes de que esta impactara en el craneo de su, para ella, hermano.

-Sakura- Dijo Shiefa sorprendida sin aliento.

Ella seguia alli. Controlando la bala.

Hasta que alguien le pego en la nuca, cayo al suelo. Antes de cerrar los ojos escucho un disparo y vio el cuerpo de Erick caer en la arena. Y la voz de Luke repitiendo "Lo siento"

 **ISLA A**

-PASALA!- El ajetreo y las respiraciones ahogadas, agitadas, los gritos, e hacian presente en la cancha de baloncesto que se habia contruido hace ya un año, los chicos se debatian en el ultimo punto.

Un joven alto flaco pero musculoso se abria paso con la pelota en mano. Esquivaba y pasaba la pelota a otro chico de anteojos. Este ultimo serca del aro salto y la enboco. Los aplausos los gritos y los chiflido inundaron todos los oidos presentes.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron. festejando su triunfo y saltaron con los jugadores de otros equipos.

Se dirijieron al comedor donde terminaron de festejar con unas sodas.

-Me alegra que anden de buen humor por estos tiempos- Confeso Shiefa al pasar por la mesa de los campeones.

El que metio el punto ganador se acomodo los lentes y se paso la mano por los cabellos azulados cortos pero despeinados.

-A donde fue?, no la vi en el partido ni en toda la mañana...- Le susurro el del pase, su cabello chocolate crecido y desordenado le llegaba al final del cuello. Y sus ojos ambares miraban a los azulinos con desorientación.

-No se Xiao. Ultimamente ah estado extraña, no hemos podido avanzar con los titanes, eso la mantien preocupada dia y noche- Le explico Eriol. Terminando de tomar su sopa.

-Eh, Syaoran, tenemos que entrenar despues del almuerzo- Le grito Ryu a Syaoran desde la mesa continua.

Ambos se habian hecho muy amigos en los ultimos tres años. Ya que si bien, Ryu no creaba fuego, podia manipularlo, eran un duo formidable, ambos habian acabado con dos titanes en tres meses. Eriol por su parte seguia entrenando solo, su hermana pese ah encontrarse alli en el instituto, se mantenia ajena a lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

Estaba perdida. Nakuru a pesar de poseer la habilidad de extraer el oxigeno del cuerpo de una persona, no podia hacer lo mismo con el de los titanes. Ya que al ser de mayor tamaño, el oxigeno que les extraia se albergaba en sus pulmones, y podria hacerlos explotar, poniendose en riesgo asi misma.

Eriol Solo se mantenia en las expediciones para buscar proviciones. No habia dia que no pensara en Sakura.

La extrañaba, y se preguntaba si ella seguia con vida. Si habia logrado controlarse.

No era un secreto ya entre los estudiantes que poseian poderes peligrosos, que ellos debian aprender como controlarse, si no. Iban a la isla C. Donde eran ejecutados.

Shiefa habia decidido no poner en riesgo su vida y la de los demás estudiantes. En especial en las misiones a exteriores.

-Syaoooo- Una voz chillona resono a sus espaldas.

-Corre- Le dijo Eriol a Syaoran mostrandole una mirada de piedad.

Syaoran no tuvo tiempo para moverse cuando lo abrazaron, mejor dicho, extrujaron por detras.

-Eh, Hana- Le reto pasientemente Syaoran, la rubia lo solto y lo miro con sus ojos blancos expectantes- Te extrañe- Le susurro al oido en italiano.

Hana rio dulcemente

-Y yo a ti bonito- Le respondio la chica en el mismo idioma.

Un silbido, el silbido de Lia la hizo volverse y despedirse con una sonrisa resplandesiente, Eriol codeo y miro a Syaoran con una sonrisa burlona, al igual que los demás. Syaoran se tono de un colorado intenso que disimulo escondiendo la cara entre los brazos. El Níveo se puso serio nuevamente cuando Shiefa le hizo señas, codeo a Syaoran nuevamente.

-Que diablos...- Se molesto el castaño pero automaticamentese puso igual de serio, se paro al mismo tiempo que su primo y salieron en su encuentro con Shiefa.

Esta les hizo señas para que salieran.

La siguieron un buen rato atravez de la playa en silencio, hasta que se acercaron a la orilla donde se subió a una lancha.

Los jovenes le quedaron viendo como si se tratase de una broma.

-Tienen 18 años y le tienen miedo a una lancha o que? YA SUBAN- Les ordenó Shiefa.

Ambos se sonrojaron y subieron a la lancha. Se mantuvieron en igual silencio.

Hasta que la lancha paro a la orilla de otra isla. Ninguno de los dos jovenes sabia nada de que estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

Solo se sobresaltaron al ver dos cuerpos en la arena.

Uno alejado del otro...

Pov Sakura.

Me duele la cabeza, maldito sea el que me golpeo, no pude salvarlo a tiempo... Pero ese no es ahora mi problema, aun sigo tumbada en la arena. El sol es incomodo, y mi muscolosa negra deja al descubierto piel que me esta empezando a picar por los granos de arena.

Maldita sea!

Lin va a colapsar cuando sepa lo de Erick, menos mal que Luke puede consolarla, yo ya no tengo los sentidos para eso...

Serina creo que le da igual lo de Erick.

Ella le tenía miedo, al menos pude provarme y saberme fuerte enfrente de alguien tan peligroso como él. Eso me gusta...

Diablos, me cuesta abrir los ojos, persivo la presencia de mas personas, esto ya me harto.

Abro los ojos y me paro, estoy a la defensiva, solo hay dos niñatos, Shiefa...

-Maldita seas!- Corro hacia ella, no me importa matarla, no me importa... Lo que le hizo a Erick jamas voy a perdonarselo... EL PODIA CONTROLARSE. Pudo haberse controlado...

Uno de esos retardados se aserca a mi, es el mas blanco, el otro parece en estado de shock, no me interesa... Salto y lo envisto con una patada en la cabeza. Le rompi los puñeteros lentes.

-Agh- Escupe sangre, debíl, patetico... Es un gusano que no merece vivir. VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS...Sigo hasta donde esta esa perra, la cojo por el pelo y empiezo a descargarle rodillazos en la cara. Noto que esta paralizada por el miedo, quiero que me tema, quiero que muera. Que pague por lo que le ah hecho a Erick.

-SAKURA- La voz de Luke suena detrás mio atemorizada, quiero que el también sepa de lo que estoy capáz de hacer, después de todo, el no hizo nada para evitar su muerte.

La lanzo a la arena, la muy perra se arrastra para escapar... Que idiota, esto es una isla, no va a ir a ningun lado...

No...Miro la lancha que esta a unos 10m, Explota. Nadie va a escaparse de mi...

La doy vuelta y coloco mi pie sobre su cuello blancuzco, me asalta la satisfactoria idea de el mismo cuello en rojo carmesi...

Saco mi espada detras de mi espalda. y la coloco a un centimetro de su ojo. Me hormiguea la mano, que ansiedad, quiero que ya no respire...

Retiro la espada un poco mas atras...

-Ahora vas a saber lo que sintio Erick- Le estimo, me impulsa la imagen que vi antes de desvaneserme. Erick, con su ojo perforado por la bala y la sangre extendiendose por la arena- Saionara, Shiefa- I...-

Un calor... un calor potente y sofocante me envuelve. una esfera de fuego se levanta al rededor mio, MALDITA SEA, Shiefa se ah escapado...

Miro a mi alrededor... El chico de cabello marrón extendiendo sus manos, el fuego emana de sus manos...

Debí saberlo...

Debi sentir su energía...

 _ **Le tiro una servilleta. Noto que había algo escrito en ella.**_

 _ **"Si quieres, en la cocina puedes comer con las manos".**_

MALDICIÓN POR QUE RECUERDO ESO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE... SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO.. IDIOTA...

-Luke- Quiero que me salve, me estoy quedando sin oxígeno- Ayuda- Caigo a el suelo arenoso, la arena esta humeda.

-XIAO-LANG, PARA, VAS A AXFICCIARLA- Gracias Luke, el fuego se dispersa, puedo respirar, se siente bien el oxigeno limpio en mis pulmones, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, Shiefa, Zorra...

Esta siendo sostenida por el primero al que le propine una paliza...

-JURO, QUE ME LAS PAGARAS- Le grito antes de ver todo oscuro...

Ese chico, el de piel nívea...

Se parece a Eriol... Hiragui...zawa.

 _Ellas siguieron avanzando hasta acorralarme contra un rincon del aula._

 _-ALEJENSE!- Grito con terror, un grito inhumano, Que diablos esta sucediendo, donde estoy?, quienes son ellas? -que quieren de mi?- Les vocifero, sonrien aun mas diabolicamente..._

 _-Yanahisawa- La lider se dirijio a una chica mas baja que ella, con lentes que le sonrio de manera siniestra esperando las ordenes de esa zorra- El cuter- Dijo finalmente esta. NO, QUE VAN AH HACERME...?_

 _La sonrisa de la cuatro ojos se extendio aun mas, mostrando un aspecto desquiciado._

 _SOLO SIENTO MI PROPIA RESPIRACIÓN, NO PUEDO CONTENERLA, NO PUEDO CONTROLARLA, NO PUEDO MOVERME ¡maldita sea mi suerte!_

 _-Ten Sasaki- Dijo con una voz aparentemente cargada de entuciasmo y satisfaccion. Maldita arpia te matare, trato de moverme, tengo cadenas, de donde salieron..?_

 _Puedo sentir el latido de mi corazon, y el sonido que producia el cuter cuando su hoja bajaba lentamente._

 _Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic._

 _El tiempo se detuvo de un instante a otro..._

 _\- Por favor, no lo hagan,podriamos llevarnos todas bien- Dije pidiendo piedad._

 _Mirando a los ojos amarronados que me miraban con burla. Genial, la primera vez que suplico y soy totalmente humillada..._

 _-Ay Kinomoto..., Siempre tan absurda- Se burlo otra tercera voz. Una niña con dos coletas, color oxido, que la miraba con divercion- Siempre has sido un estorbo en la clase._

 _-Si, no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te odian todos?- Pregunto con malicia la lider de todas ellas. Quienes exactamente me odian?... QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA..._

 _Se toco un mechon de su pelo castaño casi rojizo que le llegaba a los hombros._

 _-Nadie va a pensar que eras bonita despues de esto. Yo sere la mas linda de toda la secundria- Se aserco a la castaña y levanto el cuter._

 _Solo se escucho un fuerte grito, un grito de dolor. mi grito de dolor...Y sus voces ordenando silencio, obligandome a callar y lanzando una que otra amenza._

 _Dolor, inmenso dolor, cortes, dolor... ME DUELE..._

 _-LARGEMONOS DE AQUI!- Ordeno Rika Sasaki Sin antes darse la vuelta y mirarme, a mi, a su victima con odio y a la vez divercion- A que no soy una buena estilista, no es asi? - K U N?- Luego se alejo riendo con las otras dos hijasde puta..._

 _Hay alguien tirado en el suelo, todo se volvio oscuro... Soy yo misma..._

 _ESTOY MUERTA..._

-BASTAAAAA- Estoy sudando, estoy en mi cama. Solo fue un sueño, todo fue un sueño...

Oigo unos pasos apresurados por la escalera. Abren la puerta, salto de la cama y empuño mi cuchillo que siempre dejo colgado en la pared.

-Tranquila cielito- La voz pesada de Luke me devuelbe mi serenidad, es un tranquilizante para mi, le miro algo molesta.

-Que diablos paso en la playa, donde esta Shiefa?- Le pregunto mirando por la gran ventana ocultando mi enojo de espaldas a el- La matare...

-No Sakura... Debes de agradecer que Shiefa no ordeno que te ejecutaran- Siento su voz mas cerca, y una mano posandose en mi hombro, me giro y retiro su mano con molestia, no necesito que se haga la buena persona justo ahora- Si te olvidaste, te recuerdo que Shiefa, a la que casi matas- Sonrio solo por placer al recordar que por poco pude vengar la muerte de Erick- Es la jefa de TODO este lugar, y con un chasquido de dedor podria acabar con tu preciada vida bombonsito- Me guiña un ojo, le miro indiferentemente, no estoy para sus juegos de miradas...

-No podrian contra mi, al igual que ella yo con un chasquido de dedor podria explotarle la cabeza a ella y a todos sus hombres, incluso al niñato que me encerro en esa maldita bola de fuego- La ira me inunda, cuando lo encuentre le matare a sangre fria...

-Sabes que no puedes hacer algo hací Sakura, Aun no tienes el poder suficiente como para explotar a tus objetivos, si llegaras ah hacer lo que tu dices nos matarias a TODOS. Hasta a ti misma- ME doy la vuelta nuevamente, el muy maldito tiene razon, me iro y lo empujo fuera del cuarto.

-Ve a atormentar a Serina con tus idioteces- Le grito colerica, antes de azotar la puerta.

Miro nuevamente por la ventana, la noche es hermosa, la habitación nunca me gusto con luz, siempre la mantengo alejada de mi... Me agrada la oscuridad.

La luna esta llena... Saco mis dibujos de mi comoda. Y los admiro sentada en el suelo, los dibujos solo se iluminan con la luz lunar que llena toda mi habitación.

No se por que siempre dibujo los mismos rostros. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafes. Es extrañadamente familiar. Un hombre de mi mismo color de pelo y unas gafas...

Y una señora de mi mismo color de ojos, y pelo abundante ondulado y negro...

Supongo que es mi perspectiva de mi familia soñada. No tengo familia, no puedo recordar nada desde que ingrese al instituto, supongo que es mejor no recordar, no quiero interrumpirme emocionalmente. El mundo es cruel, y yo soy peor.

-Nadeshiko- Ese nombre de nuevo. Siempre se me escapa de los labios.

Unos toques en la puerta me interumpen. Me dirijo a la puerta con intenciones de apuñalar a quien sea que me este interrumpiendo.

La abro, y retrocedo, es el chico de gafas, se ve que se compro unas nuevas, le miro burlonamente.

-Tienes agallas... Vete antes de que cambie de opinion- Le amenazo, se queda alli... Tiene un parecido grandioso con Eriol, pero el, el es diferente, este tiene el pelo corto pero algo crecido.

-Que opinion- Creo que quede clara, si sera idiota...

-La decicion de no matarte- Cierro la puerta pero su pie la traba- Tu te lo buscaste- Le toco, pero instantanemte se convierte en todo un hombre de hierro, no puede ser, el es Eriol, no hay dos idiotaz con el mismo poder en el mundo entero- Eriol- Digo firmemente, el asiente y sonrie- Me alegra que estes bien- Le digo, corro su pie y cierro la puerta.

Sonrio, hace tiempo no sonreia, me hacia falta solo un poco.

Sonrio una vez mas, es la ultima. Ya no más, demasiado por un dia.

-Quiero hablarte- Me suplica, pues yo no, bueno, solo un poco... Creo que el tiene información que yo quiero, quiero saber que fue de los alumnos que conoci del instituto. De Yumiko...

-Esperame en la playa en quince minutos- Sus pasos se alejan por el pasillo. Abro la ventana y salto. Eriol esta saliendo por la puerta. Me mira sorpendido- Una carrera?- El asiente, empiezo con trote, dejo que se adelante, corre rapido, pero no tanto, aumento solo un poco la velocidad y lo rebaso, llego a la playa mucho antes que el, y me siento en la arena, me quedo viendo el reflejo de la luna en el mar que esta negro.

-Corres muy rápido- Eriol toma aire, su respiración es agitada, fue solo una carrera casi infantil- Has cambiado mucho, recuerdas aquella vez que...- Le pongo la mano como diciendo que pare.

-Recuerdo solo del instituto hacia adelante...

-Pero no quieres saber...

-No, no quiero ni necesito saber nada- Le corto, el solo asiente y me mira algo perturbado mientras se sienta en la arena- Que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?- Le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Mejorando mis poderes, superandome dia a dia, hacer y deshacer a mi voluntad, como ya soy mayor de edad, soy uno de los integrantes de los escuadrones especiales...- Que ego tan alto, me habia olvidado que el era asi...

-Escuadrones especiales?- Eso es nuevo, que interesante.

-Mandamos a los escuadrones nuevos, y nosotros vamos dspues de ellos para completar la mision con presicion- Menudos idiotas...

-Osea que en resumidas palabras dejan que los mas debiles vayan, se mueran, acaben con el peligro, despues van y terminan la misión llevandose la gloria de quienes si se la merecian- Eriol no es capaz de sostenerme la mirada, di en el blanco, tipico, si es primo de la directora no van a dejar que se ensucie el culo- Son maravillosos...

-Has perdido todos tus sentimientos e ilusiones no?- Su pregunta no me sorprende, era de esperarse- No eres la Sakura que o conoci- Le miro filosamente, es algo obvio que ya no soy una niña ingenua y estupida- Casi matas a alguien que ah estado ayudandote...

-matando a la unica persona que me entendia y con la cual tenia mucha confianza- Le termino la frase, aunque es algo que el no iba a desir. Su rostro solo refleja incredulidad, Tampoco me sorprende, Le lavaron el cerebro y le robaron la poca inteligencia que tenia... Pobre imbecil.

-El te podria haber matado, nos podria haber matado a todos...- Me paro, el hace lo mismo, camino por la costa, no pienso seguir escuchando sus necedades que de sobra se que son forjadas a palabra de esa arpia con falda de oficina llamada Shiefa- Sakura escucha, el era un peligro, el no podia ser de ayuda...

Me detengo en seco y me giro, no se que diablos ah dicho pero...

Ayuda... Si no ayudas te matan... Matan lo que ELLA no puede controlar... Ahora entiendo...

-Si no pueden controlarme tambien van a matarme no es asi?- Me mira sorprendido- Y tu te paseas de lo mas tranquilo por ahi, gozando de una gran vida, mientras todos son titeres manejados por esa zorra- Su mirada es intranquila, no me mira fijo, mira hacia todos lados- Y yo que pense que eras diferente, eres un cómodo igual que todos los de esa elite de mierda- Me giro y sigo caminando.

-No entiendes de razones, que te hicieron...?- Su mano aferra la mia, la saco furiosamente.

-No me han hecho nada que no agradezca...

-No tienes compacion por nadie Sakura, no amas, no ries, no te veo aflijida por la muerte de ese tal Erick, eres un ser inhumano...

-De que sirve todas esas porquerias? El mundo es cruel, y yo me hice fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa, solo siento dolor y furia. Es lo unico que quiero sentir, alejate de mi camino si no quieres terminar enterrado dos metros bajo tierra, Eriol- Le advierto mientras el me mira desorbitadamente, con la respiracion agitada- No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de sobrevivir. No soy como tu, que esperas que todo te den, Eriol... No me molestes si quieres seguir respirando- Sigo caminando. Sus pasos no resonan detras mio. Era hora de que me dejara tranquila, no aguanto la cercanía de las personas, mas las de su clase, egomaniacas, perfidas, sobervias...

Hipocritas...

Sigo hacia un camino donde a los costados hay arboles de cerezo. Va en bajada, corro, me importa muy poco la muerte de Erick, si quise matar a Shiefa fue solo por que me parecio injusto. Como dije, la vida de cada una de las personas de esta isla es asunto de ellas mismas.

No me importa ver morir a Luke, a Serina, a Lin. Son solo personas, solo me preocupo por mi, la supervivencia es lo unico que ronda mi cabeza por las noches y asi seguira.

Ay alguien en un banco sercano...

ES EL CHICO QUE ME ENCERRO EN LA BOLA De FUEGO... La venganza es lo mas dulce.

Saco mi espada, siempre fiel en mi espalda, y corro hacia el.

El tambien tiene una, eso lo hace mas interesante, arremeto contra su rostro y rapidamente hacia su abdomen, el es bueno, bloqueo todos mis ataques, levanto la espada y la estrello contra su rostro, pero el me la sostiene con la suya.

-Basta Sakura- Su voz cansina es extrañamente agradable, no voy a dejar llevarme por ello- Ya recuerda- Bajo la espada, no... Que es lo que me sucede, su cara, su rostro, aun que este de noche es... Familiar. No, estar tanto tiempo en una isla con solo cuatro personas como unica compañia ya me afecto...

Aprovecho que esta distraidoy le clavo la espada en el brazo.

-Ahhhhhh- Su grito de dolor en vez de darme placer solo me proboca un nudo en la garganta, que me sucede, que diablos me sucede, deberia estar sonriendo, en vez de eso siento angustia...-Ya matame, si es lo que quieres- Me dice tristemente mientras se arrodilla, no, no quiero matarlo, no puedo...

Es... Dificil... No puedo caer ahora, no puedo saberme debil.

-No- Susurro con un hilo de voz, corro lejos de alli.

Quien es el? Por que me cuesta matarlo? Por que me duele su dolor?.

ESTO ES AGOBIANTE...

Las luz de la casa se distingue con claridad. Creo que lo mejor sera relajarme con un baño, por alguna razón, me suena agradable.

Pov Touya

¿Ella estara bien?...

-Descanza mi pequeña- Susurro mirando la luna que se alzaba distinguida en el cielo, una luna, que se debe de reflejar en un sus ojos esmeraldas como una perla...

Yo se que ella esta bien, nada malo puede sucederle...

-Touya?- La voz de Tomoyo me saca de mis pensamientos- Mañana debes de ir a la expedición, debes descanzar, son las 2.00 de la mañana...

-Ya se Tomy, solo le estaba diciendo buenas noches a Sakura- Sus ojos azules violaceos me miran desconcertados- Ieran y los demas ya se han dormido?- Si, vivimos en una casa cerca del instituto. A unos 500m... yo, Yukito, Ieran, la familia Daidouji, y Clow. Ah y porsupuesto Wei, aunque hace unos dias ah caido en cama, tiene fiebre.

-Si, ya incluso papá ronca- Su sarcasmo me agrada, sabe emplearlo en el momento correcto.

Un motor de una lancha nos altera, salimos afuera...

El duo de mocosos y la directora Shiefa, nos asercamos a saludar, ella esta completamente magullada.

-Que es lo que le paso?- Pregunta alterada Tomoyo. Shiefa parece no prestarle atencion, el mocoso hijo de Ieran tiene una lastimadura en el brazo.

-Kinomoto- La miro indeciso- Mañana les acompañara una nueva integrante a la misión de Berlín. Por lo visto los titanes estan exparciendose en esa zona.

-Quien es la nueva cadete- Entiendo que es ujer, quiero saber mas acerca de ello, no voy a poner en riesgo mi misión por una novata.

-Es especializada en el tema- Me asegura Shiefa, el mocoso parece incomodo y el anteojudo esta aun mas palido de costumbre.

Shiefa sigue su camino al instituto. Seguida de los otros dos.

-No puedes enviarla a ese infierno!- Se oyen los gritos de los mocosos, quien sera esa nueva cadete.

-No pienso cambiar pañales durante mi misión- Gruño, Tomoyo me mira risueña.

-Es la misión de Yue tambien, egocentrista..

Mañana si que va a ser un largo dia, solo espero que esta nueva sea especialista en el tema como aseguro Shiefa, si no, se va a tornar muy pesado.

Solo espero que mi niña se encuentre bien.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: Enuentros en Berlín.

 **POV NORMAL.**

La madrugada perdia su turno. La mañana se asomaba nublada y fria, el otoño se estaba haciendo presente poco a poco, El motor de un jet empezaba a rugir suavemente las personas que se encontraban llegando a el iban completamente vestidas de negro. Un traje especial termico y todo tipo de armas.

-Donde esta la nueva cadete?- Pregunto Touya, llevaba dos espadas en la espalda y armas en la cintura. Shiefa por su parte estaba vestida habitualmente, falda de oficina, camisa y un saco. Y sus inconfundibles zapatos negros con tacon bajo. Chiflo, una silueta femenina aparecio del otro lado del jet. Unos ojos verdes indiferentes y carentes de emociones brillaban con intensidad. Su pelo largo castaño miel estaba recojido en una coleta alta que le llegaba al final del cuello, con sus particulares ondas. Y enfundada en el mismo traje que los demás, portaba una gran espada en la espalda y dos ametralladoras pequeñas a cada costado de las cintura.

Su semblante era solo seriedad, no habia otra emoción a la vista. Todos la miraban algo perturbados, habian reconocido la singular cicatriz en su mejilla, Y se codeaban y murmuraban cosas a medida que la castaña iba acercandose a Shiefa. Se puso enfrente a ella y se paro recta, su odio hacia Shiefa habia sido corrompido por las insistencias de Luke. La tenian con la soga al cuello, y eso era lo que ella mas odiaba.

Se escucharon truenos, Touya estaba alli, perdido, contemplando a la jovensita que tenia enfrente, ella solo le hecho un vistazo y prosiguio a subirse al jet, Los ojos castaños del morocho se llenaron de lagrimas que oculto perfectamente, hizo ademán de seguir a la castaña pero, queria abrazarla, y estaba apunto de sujetarla del brazo cuando Shiefa lo tomo del suyo.

-Ella no recuerda nada, Kinomoto, le borramos la memoria para que pudiera controlar sus poderes, No la abrumes, y trata de alejarte de ella- El morocho la miro con furia y la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza, Sakura observaba desde la ventana con una media sonrisa, la cual se esfumo cuando Touya Retiro las manos las cuales desprendian humo y se las soplaba.

-No me subestimes Kinomoto, lo hicimos por su bien- Le profirió antes de volver de nuevo camino hacia el instituto.

Touya subió al avion y se sento en su respectivo asiento sin voltear hacia donde estaba sentada Sakura, no lo hizo en todo el viaje ah Berlín al igual que los demás.

Serca de Berlín empezaron a descender, el sol estaba escondiendose probocando que el paisaje se viera en tonos naranja y dorado, Touya se paro y se dirijió a los demás jovénes que integraban la elite de exploración.

-Ya saben, solo hay un punto débil que garantizan la muerte segura de estas criaturas, y es...- Hizo una pausa, Ryu que se encontraba a la par de Syaoran se paró.

Su pelo seguia corto con su flequillo estilo emo hacia un costado, tapandole uno de sus ojos color carmesí.

-La nuca- Dijo seguro de si mismo a lo que Touya asintió con una sonrisa, el joven sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Sakura lo observo un segundo, y lo recordo, ese sujeto nunca le agradó. Lo miro con despreció.

-Tu- Dijo Touya mirando a Sakura y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla- Iras con Makoto y Petra- Dijo refiriendose a dos chicos que estaban sentados juntos, la chica tenia pelo rosado y ojos de igual color, el chico por su parte tenia cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones que la mirabán con indiferencia- Se encargarán de recaudar las proviciones, esta es la lista- Dijo entregandoles una copia a cada uno- Una vez que tengan todo se meten de nuevo al jet y esperan a que nosotros lleguemos, para los demás- Dijo subiendo un poco la voz- El objetivo es recuperar las armas especiales del museo militar- Ordenó, bajaron del jet, el aire frio les golpeo la cara, Sakura miraba atentamente a los costados, Sintió una mano en su hombro volteo a ver, el chico de pelo naranja la miraba algo perturbado.

-Tenemos que ir a por las cosas- Le hablo con voz gruesa e imponente, la chica de pelo rosa los observaba con recelo, Sakura retiro su mano de su hombro con molestia.

Hecharon ah andar, Makoto se estremeció al oir pisadas fuertes que les hacian saltar.

A lo lejos un titan venia corriendo balanzando su gran cuerpo de diez metros por las calles, pisando autos y dirijiendose hacia ellos. Tanto Makoto como Petra se quedaron alli plasmados, Sakura no perdió tiempo y los corrio a tiempo antes que fueran pisados por la gran masa de carne que se les venía ensima.

Corrio tras el gigante haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de sus compañeros. Le alcanzo y se levito haci misma hacia la altura de la nuca, donde giro con su espada sujetada, la cual hizo un corte profundo en la nuca del Titán que callo al suelo. Levantando tierra. Los ojos de Petra y de Makoto se abrieron cuando el polvo se despejo y observaron a Sakura parada sobre la espalda de el titán que yacía en el piso sin vida.

-Vamos a por las cosas- Ordenó inmediatamente Sakura bajando del cuerpo del titán.

Entraron en una farmacia donde abastecieron la mochila de Petra con medicinas, y todo tipo de cosas. Al salir escucharon gritos y una gran llamarada al otro lado de la calle.

Vierón a lo alto a un chico que al parecer era Syaoran su cuerpo estaba totalmente prendido de fuego y volava al rededor del titan que tenia en su mano a Ryu que se esforzaba por zafarse, Syaoran por su parte lanzo una gran bola de fuego a los ojos del titan que se llevo las manos a la cara soltando el cuerpo inconsiente de Ryu.

A su izquierda observaban como un dos titanes algo mas chicos de al menos 5 metros deboraban avidamente los cuerpos de algunos miembros de la elite, desmembrandolor, partiendolos al medio o incluso sacandoles las cabezas.

-Tenemos que seguir con nuestras ordenes- Pronuncio Sakura sin importarle lo que sucedia, sus compañeros la miraron algo angustiados- Acaso me van a decir que nunca vieron morir a alguien en manos de esas cosas?- Pregunto mientras caminaba a la tienda siguiente, una donde se modelaban en la vitriera distintos tipos de armas.

Llenaron las otras dos bolsas con balas de todos los tamaños y se dirigieron al Jet.

-Petra no?- Lllamo Sakura a la otra chica que asintió mientras colocaba las mochilas en la parte trasera del Jet- En seguida vuelvo- Aviso mientras corria calles a dentro.

Se levito de nuevo por los aires, ese truco le habia costado un año de entrenamiento. Siguio supervisando, con sus ojos atenta a cualquier movimiento, oyó gritos desesperados, una de las mujeres que incorporaban el grupo, le pareció familiar esa cabellera corta hasta los hombros marrón grisacea, sus ojos se posaron en la gran mano que envolvia el cuerpo la chica y que la asercaba lentamente a la enorme boca con dientes amarronados y filosos, Sakura Fue hacia alli pero se sorprendio un mili-segundo al notar que los dedos del gigante se revanaban y que la joven caia sobre sus pies en el piso donde levanto lo que parecia una gran enredadera que envolvió los pies del gigante haciendolo caer.

Donde lo envolvió completamente con la enredadera y se subió a su espalda donde camino a paso paresurado Saco una katana y le revano la nuca.

Fue hacia la chica.

No la habia visto en el Jet, aunque nunca se volteo a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, no le interesaba saber sus identidades.

-Sakura?- Susurro la muchacha viendola como si fuera un marciano, corrio hacia ella y la abrazo, Sakura se sintió algo incomoda con el abrazo lo que la chica persibió y se separó de su lado- Perdóna, es que te heche de menos, pense que Shiefa te habia...- Callo de pronto llebandose las manos a la cara. H

Sakura la miro friamente como siempre hacia a todas las personas.

-Yumiko, hay que ir con los demás- Le dijo simplemente pasando por su lado, Yumiko se percato de su actitud y comprendió mejor que nadie lo que le habian hecho. A pesar de tener un año menos que Sakura sabia entender perfectamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La siguio en silenció, Hasta que dieron con el paradero de sus demás compañeros, que se encontraban en el museó cargando las armas militares en una gran caja metalica.

-Esta vez Eriol si se lució- Admitió Yumiko admirando la gran caja con las iniciales E.H en la parte inferior de la tapa.

-Que haces aqui?- La voz preocupada de Touya resonó el museo y se dirijio a grandes zancadas hacia Sakura que lo miro con su impacible seriedad- Las oredenes eran claras, quedarse en el JET, una vez que hubriesen juntados las cosas!- Vocífero, Sakura lo miraba simplemente.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a las palabras que salian de la boca del morocho y dejadolo hablando solo se dirigio a ver unas fotografias que se encontraban en la pared. No pudo llegar a ellas cuando la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a Syaoran, sangre le emanaba de la cabeza mientras que arastraba consigo a un inconsiente Ryu. Se escucharon gemidos y corrieron a socorrer a los dos jovenes. Yumiko utilizo una planta que se encontraba algo seca pero que consiguio revivir y usarla para hacer una resistente camilla donde recostaron a Ryu.

Syaoran miro a todos.

-Devemos largarnos de aqui, ya tenemos todo, ya vamonos- Le suplico a Touya, este asintio, los demas se apresuraron a cargar todo.

-Usa tus poderes y lleva la caja metálica- Le ordeno Touya a Sakura esta ni siquiera lo miro, solo levito la caja.

Una mano sin previo aviso entro por la puerta y cojío a Ryu, este aun en su estado inconsiente era llevado a la boca del Titan, Todos quedaron atonitos mientras contemblaban con horror como la gran boca masticaba a Ryu y salpica la sangre en sus rostros

Syaoran veia como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo era triturado bestialmente con ojos desorbitados. La cabeza de Ryu voló por los aires y cayo a los pies del ambarino.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Rugió Syaoran con una voz descomunal, su cuerpo se incendio por completo, Blandió su espada, y volo dejando una estela de fuego.

-SYAORAN NO- Le suplico uno de los jovenes, pero este ya estaba cortajenado el cuerpo del gigante.

Se escuchaban sus gritos de desesperación en cada corte que daba, gritaba por furia, solo pura furia, haciendo que el calor de la atmosfera aumentase.

El titan no podia defenderse, Syaoran era muy rapido y sus ataques solo le desangraban, hasta que lo quemó por completo,

-AHHHH- Los gritos de Syaoran eran ahora de dolor, dolor que le renacia del alma, donde se estaba desatando una fuerte tormenta, termino por embestir a la gran masa de carne con un corte en la nuca, este cayo completamente muerto al suelo, Donde Syaoran siguio cortandolo- NOOOOO, RYUUU NOOOO- Gritaba con mas intencidad mientras seguia ensañado con el gran cuerpo.

-Ya para- La voz de Touya le detuvo. El ambarino se quedo de rodillas en el suelo mientras su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el enorme cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Una mano se posó en su hombro, miro hacia arriba y retrocedio de un salto al ver que era Sakura.

Lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad, pero seguia alli, aun que fuese distante, ella le habia dado un atisbo de su compación, solo un segundo, pero basto lo suficiente como para que Syaoran pudiera levantarse, basto como para que todo el grupo siguiera adelante por las. ya oscuras, calles de Berlín.

Sakura por su parte seguia apartada del grupo llendo por los aires, visualizando si alguno que otro titán se asercaba.

Visalizaron el jet donde Makoto y Petra les hacian señas para que corrieran con mas prisa, Sakura envio la caja a dentro del jet, al voltersea para ver por que hacian tanto jaleo se vio con una gran cantidad de zombies algo fuera de si, ya que corrian a una velocidad considerable en vez de ir lento, se veian agresivos y corrian con desesperación hacia donde los demás caminaban.

Bajo y se quedo parada en medio de la gran calle mirandolos de costado con curiosidad. No se habian etinto del todo, sonrió. Se asercaban cada vez mas a ella, todos los demás se encontraban subiendo al jet cuando se dieron cuenta que Sakura era la unica que faltaba, Touya se bajo de este buscandola con desesperación, hasta que la vislumbrocen medio del asfalto, con los zombis a nos escasos metros de ella

-SUBE AL JET- Le grito Touya a Sakura fuera de si mirando con horror como los zombies se asercaban hacia la castaña. El tiempo para el morocho se detuvo cuando estubieron a un metro de la dueña de esos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a su difunta madre.

-SAKURA- Syaoran grito a tiempo en el que la castaña miro hacia donde ellos se encontraban, con una mano abierta en direccion a los zombis, la cerro en un puño mientras la frialdad de su mirada esmeraldina se apoderaba de una ambarina cuyas lagrimas le bañaban el rostro, En ese mili segundo en el que su mano tomo la forma de un puño, las cabezas de los zombies, como en ola, iban estrujandose, hasta que se vio una manto de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, emanando un liquido amarronado de la cabeza que bañaba las veredas.

Sakura siguio rumbo al jet, todos estaban con las bocas abiertas.

Se dirigio a Syaoran y lo miro con desagrado.

-No te conozco, no tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre- La dureza de sus palabras lo sorprendieron y una vez mas su orgullo termino por desmoronarse. Su Dulce flor de cerezo se habia convertido en una Rosa con espinas grandes y filosas.

Ya no quedaba ratros de la verdadera Sakura, al menos, de la que el habia conocido.

El Jet rugio y partieron rumbo a el instituto.

Sakura se sento en un asiento para dos personas, pero nadie tuvo las agallas como para sentarse a su lado, hasta que sierta persona con cabellos negros y ojos cafes lo hizo.

La observo durante un rato, pero no hubo señales de alguna emoción en su rostro totalmente insencible, ella le devolvió la mirado un tanto perturbadora.

-Si quieres sobrevivir aqui debes hacer exactamente lo que la persona a cargo- Le profirió Touya haciendose referencia asi mismo- No puedes ir por ahi haciendo lo que se te cante, sabemos que tienes un poder fabuloso- Sus manos se movian acompañando sus palabras- Pero no debes abusar abusar de el.

Sakura seguia en su silencio actua, solo lo miraba y su mirada detonaba algo de enojo con incredulidad. Fijo su vista en la ventanilla.

-Me importa muy poco la vida de todos los que abordan este jet,a exepción de la mia- Sus palabras eran cada vez mas cargadas de sentimientos referidos a la ira, se volvió hacia Touya y lo miro con ojos burlones y algo atormentadores- Si quieres sobrevivir, alejate de mi.

Touya la miro fijamente a los ojos algo sorprendido y entristecido, Sakura no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada.

Un recuerdo luminoso como el sol atravezo la mente de la castaña, provocando que se mareara y en un intento de pararse cayera en sima de Touya.

Imagenes azotaban el cerebro de Sakura, probocando que esta respirara con dificultad.

 _ **"-Mounstro, aqui tienes- Le dijo su hermano sonriendole. Poniendo frente a ella un buen plato de sereales con yogurt- El doctor dijo que debes recuperar el hierro que perdiste. Tu almuerzo ya esta listo- Dijo entregandole su lonchera- Tiene un sandwich de tomate, lechuga y carne de ternera. y un poco de ensalada de remolacha..- Se detuvo al ver la mueca de asco y las arcadas que le hacia su pequeña hermana. Sonrio por una milesima de segundo y se puso serio- Debes comertela toda"**_ El recuerdo hizo que Sakura tuviera una convulción y callera al suelo.

-TOUYA- Grito Sakura agarrandose la cabeza, retorciendose de dolor en suelo, todos estaban espectantes, asustados, preocupados, más nadie además de Syaoran y Touya se atrevió a acercarse a la castaña- TOUYA, TOUYA, TOUYA- Gritaba con dolor, hasta que las convulciones se hicieron lentas- Touya- Susurro antes de desvanecerse completamente

Touya observo con horror que las lagrimas de su pequeña hermana eran lagrimas sangrientas.

El Jet aterrizo en a pista del instituto y Touya a pesar de las advertencias de Siefa, llevo a Sakura, escoltado por Syaoran que no dejaba que nadie se asercase.

La recostaron en la cama de Tomoyo que pego un salto al ver entrar a Touya con una muchacha con el rostro completamente cubierto de sangre.

-Quien es ella- Pregunto la amatista casi sin aliento.

Tomoyo se aserco a ella, pero a penas su aliento toco el gélido rostro de Sakura esta abrio os ojos que se le veian de un color rojo muy intenso y brillante, Su mano habia ido a aparar al cuello de Tomoyo y o apretaba con fuerza.

Syaoran tomo a Tomoyo de los hombros y la alejo de Sakura quien no la solto tan facilmente.

Sus ojos esmeraldas fueron reapareciendo poco a poco. Provocando un colapso emocional en la amatista que la miraba.

-Sakurita- Se safó del agarre de Syaoran y abrazo a Sakura quien por una milesima de segundo se le endulzó la mirada, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Yue que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta silenciosamente, conservando el mismo silencio desaparecio de nuevo sin que nadie se percatara de ello. La castaña se separo brutamente de Tomoyo, se paró de la cama y se dirijió a la puerta con la agilidad de un felino.

Corrio por la casa hasta salir de esta. Estaba confundida, y empazaba a sentir un malestar interno que decrecia y crecia como el movimiento de un sube y baja. Corrio hasta la playa donde se metio de lleno en el agua y nado hasta llegar hasta unas rocas que habia serca de la costa. Miro con impacibilidad el cielo, quizo quedarse alli, quizo preguntar a esas personas tantas cosas, pero su personalidad se lo impidio y optó por escapar. Cayo en la cuenta de qué en su alma un hueco profundo estaba presente desde hacia tres años, pero no sabia el por que.

No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, y sintió miedo, de ella misma, de las personas. Y sobre todo de la señora de ojos verdes iguales a los de ella y largo cabello negro que s hacia presente cada noche en sus sueños como una sombra siniestra y misteriosa.

 **POV SYAORAN**

Ella lo recordó, recordó a su herano, pudo hacerlo, ella puede recordarme. Tiene que recordarme, tiene que hacero. No voy a presionarla solo voy ah hacer lo mismo que hize hace tres años, voy a volver a enamorarme accidentalmente de ella y lograr que ella haga lo mismo conmigo. Debo intentaro, debo conceguirlo.

El apocalipsis es una mierda, al diablo con el, al diablo con los titanes, mi mundo se termina si a ella algo le sucede. Vivo por ella, por su vida.

Camino con dificultad por la playa, me siento algo mal por la muerte de Ryu, el no se merecia esto, hay pocos que tienen el control del fuego en el mundo, mis hermanas han sido mandadas como espias a las bases secretas de los humanos corrientes, espero que esten bien. A lo lejos veo una cabellera castaña serca de as rocas, mas bien, un cuerpo con ese pelo sentado arriba de una roca. El mar ruge con fuersa, es Sakura, el mundo se me viene abajo. Hay olas enormes.

-SAKURAAA- La desesperación me sucumbe, una ola la golpea, es agua, me debilitaría, pero no lo suficiente como para matarme, puedo llegar hasta ella.

Me lanzo.

El agua golpea mi cuerpo como si de cuchillas se tratace, pero no me detiene, tengo que rescatarla, me hundo mas y mas. Sakura esta alli, esta tratando de flotar. Me dirijo hacia ella y la tomo p'or la cintura, el dolor en mi cuerpo es cada vez mas intenso, pero debo salvarla, ella es mi vida. Ella es mi alma. Mi corazón. Nado hacia la orilla donde caigo sobre la arena, no siento mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme, el dolor es paralizante, siento la piel fria y ardiente a la vez. Sakura esta ali, en sus ojos hay preocupación, estoy ya delirando. La eh salvado... Puedo estar tranquio.

No puedo respirar, creo que trague mucha agua.

Siento unos labios en los mios, frios, distantes. Unos golpes en el pecho.

regurgito el agua que trague, y me incorporo en la arena.

La miro, sus mejillas se arebolaron, esta serca mió, me ganare una puena paliza despues de esto, pero vale la pena.

La tomo por la nuca y la atraigo hacia mi rostro, la beso descaradamente, fueron tres años de abstinencia de sus labios.

Miles de horas recordando vagamente el aroma de su piel, y ahora me deleito con el sabor salado de su boca. Ella corresponde a mi beso por un segundo, pero luego me aparta bruscamente y me tira sobre la arena, se para y yo la trato de imitar pero ella me patea en el pecho y me sostiene asi, mirandome con odio puro, me duele mas su mirada, que la paliza que probablemente me dara ahora. Siento presión en mi cuello, pero nadie lo esta tocando, esta usando sus poderes contra mi. Una neblina muy espesa rodeo ah Sakura, la presion desaparece de golpe, ella toce sin parar hasta caer en el piso. Hana aparece corriendo y me ayuda a levantarme.

Hana ah sido como mi hermana menor estos años, ocupa el lugar que nunca ocuparon mis hermanas y siempre me alienta a seguir a pasar de los amigos que perdi, ella siempre me ofreció su hombro para llorar. Le debo mucho... Realmente le debo tanto.

Ella es venenosa, y no en el sentido de la personalidad, en realidad es venenosa. Sus ojos son blancos por eso. Y su cabello es rubio muy claro, casi blanquesino, ese es el efecto que provoca su mutación en ella. Pero no es tan grave, solo puede dejar inconsiente a las personas, su sangre es el problema, una sola gota que te toque y le podes ir besando las patas a San Pedro. en lo demas solo proyecta su poder en una niebla densa.

La niebla se dispersa, pero lo que veo me deja sin habla. Al rededor de Sakura hay como na especie de campo, la neblina no la toca, solo danza en circulos, sobre la invisible esfera.

Cuando esta se dispersa por completo Sakura solo me mira con repulción, pero un brillo en sus ojos me dice que no piensa igual, yo se que me recuerda, y si no es asi, lo hará pronto.

Hana me empuja lejos de ella, y me arrastra hasta el instituto. Donde nos sentamos en una banca del pasillo en el piso donde esta mi cuarto.

-Podria averte matado, debes ser mas caballeroso si quieres conquistarla- Me reta suavemente Hana, mirandome con enojo en sus ojos blancuscos. Su pupila grisacea se pasea por todo mi rostro- Un beso a la fuerza solo va a probocar que la chica realemnte te concidere insoportable.

Mis mejillas arden, como es que esta mocosa nos vió, bueno, estabamos en la playa, y ahora que lo pienso, si puede ser cierto.

-Eso no te im...

-Oh vamos Syaoran!- Su sarcasmo resuena en mis timpanos y me golpea como una bofetada- A mi no puedes ocultarme nada, me detallaste cada angulo de tu vida, hasta tu miedo a las mariposas- Okey, eso...

-Pero son horribles, con sus grandes ojos y su lengua espiralada...Comen mierda...- Una arcada se hace presente en mi garganta.

-Si serás- Hana rueda los ojos, es adorable- A lo que voy es que soy como tu hermana menor, mejor amiga, y madre. Se lo que pasa, se tooodoooo respecto ah esa chica- Si bueno, tiene razón aun que jamas voy a admitirlo :) - Pero si prefieres lograr tus metas sin mi precensia lo entiendo.

-No quiero que salgas herida, Sakura es muy peligrosa, si se llega a enterar de toda la verdad... Va a ser algo muy catastrófico, y no quiero que estes serca cuando eso pase, prometeme que te alejaras de ella- La sorpresa se plasma en su rostro y luego una sonrisa dulce se formula en el. Solo asiente, se para de la banca y me mira tiernamente.

-Eres el hermano que siempre quize volver a ver, aunque seas diferente a el, tienes sus mismas cosas, personalidad y caracter- Los ojos se le empezarón a llenar de lagrimas, me paro y la abrazo. Ella nunca me cuenta mucho sobre su familia, le debe doler mucho, apenas tiene trece años, no debería estar sufriendo tanto, siento sollozos y la abrazo mas fuertemente- Donald no tenia ojos ambar no cabello castaño como tu, tenia, tenia- Siento como la camisa se me humedese- Tenia un precioso cabello color cobre, y unos preciosos ojos celestes que cada vez que me miraban me hacian sentir, tan especial...- El dolor de ella me duele mas a mi, su dolor es mucho, no deberia sufrir siendo tan joven pero es lo que le toco, y es injusto- El dió la vida por mí Syaoran- Se separa, sus mejillas estan arreboladas, lagrimas gruesas caen por su mejilla , me llega al pecho, es alta, pero igual tiene que mirar hacia arriva- Mis padres... Todos- La abrazo de nuevo, saco una pequeña astilla azul de mi bolsillo y se la clavo en el brazo, siento como su cuerpo se desvanece, las astillas de sueño del tio Hin Lu son muy efectivas. El tambien esta con mis hermanas en Sahara, y me las dio por si las dudas.

La cargo y la recuesto en mi cama, la cama de Ryu esta destendida, una mirada de dolor se adueña de mis ojos, y una punzada oprime mi pecho, siento algo calido bajar por mi rostro, y ve que son lagrimas.

Cuando llegué aqui, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que Ryu fuera a llegar a convertirse en alguien tan especial para mi. Son pocos los que saben la verdad de Sakura, y el era uno de esos pocos. Siempre estuvo alli cuando mas lo necesite... Y yo no fui capaz de salvarlo... No fui capaz de quemar la mano del titán, solo me quede alli, paralizado... Tenia miedo, MIEDO.

Soy un cobarde, Ryu deberia estar aqui llorando, con vida, y yo deberia estar muerto y quemandome vivo con los jugos estomacales de esa escoria.

Pero no... El merecia estar aqui, mas que yo.

Te extraño Ryu, no sabes cuanto.

 **POV TOUYA**

-ELLA ME RECUERDA- Le grito a Shiefa, mientras me paro de la silla del escritoria y la tiro con fuerza hacia un costado- Y ADIVINA QUE? LO HIZO POR SI MISMA, JAJAJA- Rio con orgullo y la miro con asco. Ella solo se queda alli pasmada, y me mira con rabia, luego se da la vuelta y mira por la ventana con los brazos crusados. Me mando a llamar despues de que MI HERMANA se largara de la casa, la encontraron en la isla B, dormida en su cama. Supongo que nado por su cuenta o Sada le ayudo.

-Es algo logico, los recuerdos no pueden borrarse ni con toda la tecnologia del mundo, siempre renacen a flor de piel,- Mis palabras causan un efecto que ne desifrar en Shiefa- simplemente debieron estar almacenados en una parte de la memoria que es nula, y ahora estan brotando como imagenes sin sentido, esta recordand O- Digo, una risa sale de mi garganta, mi estomago me duele, me seco las lagrimas que me nacieron a causa de la carcajada.

-Ella va a pode controlarlos- Su serenidad reaparece, al menos, esta entrando en razon- Si no, vamos a guardar esos recuerdos de nuevo en ese LUGAR NULO- Dice haciendo aremedación de mi voz, lo que me molesta, la miro y no puedo creer que un ser humano pueda ser tan odioso, yo era vulgar con los amigo de Sakura, pero esta mujer cruza el limite, no es un humano. Ella es la que carece de sentimientos.

-YA BASTA SHIEFA- La entrada de Ieran Li a la sala me deja shokeado, apoya estruendosamente las manos en el escritorio- YA DEJA EN PAZ A SAKURA- Por primera vez veo miedo puro reflejado en los ojos de mi adversaria, Ieran esta vestida como jamas crei que la veria, tiene un pantalon acampanado de jean azul clasico tiro alto y una camisa blanca con un cinturon y botas amarronadas. El pelo lo tiene corto, bueno hasta la sintura, pero a comparación de como lo tenia antes es cortisimo. recojido en una trenza. Tuvo que cambiar de especto para ir ella tambien a Sahara, por lo visto han vuelto. Por lo que vi, el Sr. Daudoji tambien fue, ya que no lo eh visto ultimamente ahora que lo pienso- No eres digna hija de tu padre y mia. Nosotros no te enseñamos ah ser asi tan manipuladora y despreciable. No puedo dejar que continues manejando asi como asi la gran ilusión de tu padre. Te has cargado con la vida de mas de 50 estudiantes que no podias manejar. Has hecho lo que querias con la vida de Erick. Hasta que viste que no podias manipularlo como a los demás chicos de aqui- Los ojos ambares de Shiefa se abren como platos, Y se toca nerviosamente los pelos de color melocotón, obviamente teñidos- Ya ah sido suficiente, tu misma te has buscado que te quite el cargo de directora, y ordene tu total encierro en la isla C.

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO, NO VOY AH IR A ESE LUGAR- Las manos de Shiefa se tornan rojas. Y de un momento ah otro lanza una llamarada de fuego al rostro de Ieran quien tranquila y velozmente saca un abanico de su cintura y barre el fuego con tal fuerza que Shiefa se pega contra la pared.

-Nunca debes tratar de desafiar a quien te conoce desde tus primeros segundos de vida, y quiza un poco más antes mi niña- Veo la mirada de ieran ablandarse pero se endureze friamente- Me duele, pero ya has hecho mucho daño. Luke.

Un sujeto de mi edad aparece en la habitación, tiene pelo rubio dorado sjeto en una coleta a la nuca y ojos azules, tiene piel bronceada.

Parpadeo al ver entrar a dos mas parecidos a el. Me paro instintivamente. Ieran me hace señas de que me siente con una sonrisa apenas formada.

-No te asustes joven Kinomoto, Luke tiene la habilidad de multiplicarse, el que esta aca al lado mio- Dijo señalandolo, y pasando el brazo por sus hombros- Es el verdadero Luke, los demás solo son sus copias, - Los otros dos Lukes agarraron a Shiefa de los brazos que despedian humo, estaban como fierro a braza, pero ninguno de las dos copias se inmuto, supongo que es porque son copias, y no poseen emociones.

Ieran, los lukes y Shiefa salieron de la habitación esta ultima vociferando todo tipo de insultos hacia mi, Sakura, sus hermanos y su de Luke, y un tal Lin.

Sonrio interiormente y salgo yo tambien, supongo que ya todo esta bien, solo falta que mi hermana por fin recuerde todo, quiero que lo haga. Lo necesito.

Cuando salgo al pasillo el corazon se me detiene, frente a mi esta Sakura, sus ojos estan indecifrablemente pasivos. Su pelo esta suelto y noto que le llega unos 20 cm mas abajo del cuello, ondulado y con reflejos color miel. Tiene el flequillo igual a cuando tenia 9 años. e iba a cuarto grado. Siento que el rostro se me empapa, no me interesa, la abrazo, noto que su cuerpo se tensa, me empuja y me mira fuera de si, cierro los ojos esperando a que me golpee, o algo por lo que hize pero cuando los abro ella ya no esta.

 **POV SAKURA**

No se porqué, pero la cercania de ese tipo me resulta desagradeblemente familiar, calida y reconfortante, y de algujna forma, quiero que me llame MOUNSTRO... Pero porque esa palabra?...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **HOLA**

 **aqui Jeni trayendo este nuevo capitulo, espero les sea de su agrado, un minuto de silencio por la muerte de Ryu**

 **Bueno, para los comentarios negativos, quiero RECALCAR que si no les gusta este fic. Abandonen la página YA MISMO, desconecten el internet, salgan de la computadora, de su cuarto, de el comedor, del ciber de donde sea que esten.**

 **(Lo se exagero aveces) Lo importante es que dejen de leer esto en este mismo instante.**

 **Y bueno, para las lectoras a quienes les encanta, lo aman y se querrian casar con este fic si fuera persona, quedense y sigan leyendo.**

 **En Argentina estamos en vacaciones de Invierno, y bueno, voy a tener mucho mas tiempo para escribir, corregir, y empezar un nuevo fic del que ya sabran mas adelante.**

 **Sakura evidentemente esta recordando. Shiefa es una perra y ya sabran lo que le pasara, el siguiente capitulo va a ser de la vida de los personajes secundarios mas importante antes y a comienzos del apocalipsis.**

 **Espero les encante.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos.**

 **Como siempre mis saludos y besos a SSLOVE Y MAHO1ABRAHAM. Agradezco sus reviews y su buena onda.**

 **Maho, como veras y para gran alivio tuyo, Hana solo era una niña a la cual Syaoran adopto como su hermanita menor. :3 ¿¡NO ES TAN KAWUAII!?**

 **SAYONARA (Okeeey, no esta tan bien escrito pero saben su significado)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: After Life**

 **HANA**

La lluvia golpeaba la tierra oscureciendola con pequeñas pintitas, El correr apresurado de una pequeña niña resonaba en el pavimento, su larga cabellera se encontraba peinada en dos trenzas rubias blancuscas. Sus ojos blancos brillosos se encontraban alterados. Detras de ella el apresurado andar de un hombre mayor a cuarenta años le probocaba temor, los pasos se asercaban mas y mas. Hasta que sintio que la sujetaban con fuerza de una de sus trenzas haciendo que gritara.

-Shhh- El hombre se la llevo ah un callejon donde la amenazo con un cuchillo, se aserco a ella y la manoseo descaradamente en sus partes intimas.

Estaba por quitarle la ropa cuando un golpe seco se oyo, y el hombre poniendo cara de alguien a quien le dio un infarto, cayo al suelo, la sangre emanaba de su cabeza.

Un chico de al menos dieciseis años, sostenia un fierro con una mancha carmesi, gotas del mismo color caian de este, manchando el suelo frio del callejón.

El joven se saco la sudadera blanca que traia puesta y se la coloco a la jovensita quientemblaba de miedo mas que de frio.

La niña reconocio inmediatamente al chico por su pelo color cobre corto, y unos ojos lapizlazulis que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se apego al muchacho quien la cargo a caballito y salio de aquel callejon, camino con la oji-blanca por las calles de parís, por las cuales un viento humedo empezo a correr.

Se detuvieron en una casa mediana, tradicional. Y abrieron la puerta. Donde una señora con las mismas caracteristicas del muchacho los esperaba señuda.

-YA VIERON LA HORA QUE ES, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?, TÚ!- Gruño dirijiendose a un hombre gordinflon rubio, casi pelado y con bigote que se encontraba frente a un televisor, sin importarle el estado de sus hijos y el humor de su mujer- Mi niña- suspiro la mujer, cojio de la mano a la pequeña y la ubico junto a una estufa a leña- Donald, ve a cambiarte, vas a resfriarte- Le ordeno al muchacho que se dirijio a la habitación que compartia con Hana- Voy a buscarte ropa- Informo la señora diriendose nuevamente a la niña.

Esta se quedo como un pollito temblando de frio junto a la estufa, miro a su padre pero este solo la miro como hacia siempre, con desprecio. Bajo la mirada blanquesina al piso y dejo que una lagrima callera de sus ojos. La seco disimuladamente cuando su madre volvio, y sonrio forzadamente cuando la miro.

Le puso un pantalon blanco y una camiseta beige, y le dio un par de botas de corderito.

La niña se sento a la mesa, y su madre coloco una olla con abundante guiso de pato dentro.

Mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, le grito a su hijo que la comida ya estaba lista, este aparecio al segundo y se sento junto a su hermana.

-No hay pan?- Pregunto el hombre con una voz algo brusca, la señora nego y el hombre gruño- Si tus hijos fueran un poco menos inutiles hubrieran podido conseguirlo...

El hombre ladeo la cara cuando una mano le abofeteo fuertemente la mejilla, miro a su mujer quien respiraba hondamente.

-Los enviaste con la lluvia, mira como regresaron, podrian enfermarse, si su hermano no la hubriese acompañada vaya a saber dios que le hubrise pasado, eres un cerdo!.

El hombre se paro y sujeto del cuello tirandola alsuelo, Donald agarro a su hermana y la llevo a su habtación donde la abrazo fuertemente conteniendola, el llanto de la niña se hizo mas fuerte cuando escucho los gritos de dolor de su madre, y las amenzas de su padre.

Todos los dias de sus vidas eran asi, al menos desde que nacio Hana.

Varias veces Donald hizo la denuncia de violencia de genero para su madre, y todas esas veces su madre lo habia negado ¿Por que? Simplemente por que la pobre mujer amaba locamente a la bestia que dormia a su lado todas las noches.

El trabajaba enseñando a niños ricos, Donald era muy inteligente y se las empeñaba para aportar algo de dinero a la casa con su clases de tutoria, su padre era albañil, pero lo poco que ganaba se lo gastaba en jodas, y casinos. Su madre era empleada domestica, ganaba bien, pero era justo para la comida, y esta aun asi a veces escaseaba.

La vida de los dos hermanos era un infierno, pero no tenian otra opción, no faltaban las plegarias para amanacer en un lugar mejor...

Los gritos habían sesado y se escucho el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un azote, saieron confiados, su padre una vez que le pegaba a su madre siempre iba al casino o algun cabaret. Salieron y encontraron a su madre tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Donald la cargo y la sento en una mesedora hubicada en frente de la estufa. Hana busco un botiquin y lo llevo ensima de un taburete, Saco un algodon y los mojo con iodo, apoyandolo suavemente en el labio partido, su ojo derecho se encontraba rodeado por un circulo morado, su mirada cansina y adolorida empezaba a cerrarse. Donald le coloco un paño con hielo en el ojo que su madre sostubo firmemente.

Hana observaba la escena aun fuera de si pero con naturalidad, estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina de todos los dias. A pesar de apenas contar con nueve años era lista y sabia todo hasta cuanto su hermano le habia explicado y era mucho para una niña de su edad, sus padres eran una sombra en su corta infancia, su padre la odiaba por ser asi como era, por tener ese efecto. Su madre se pasaba concentrada en la casa y en su trabajo, y casi no la veia, el unico momento que conpartia con ella era la media hora que se la pasaba asistiendo en la noche cuando su padre la golpeaba, porqu luego la mujer se dormia y no volvia a despertar hasta el dia siguiente, haci que su hermano se encargaba de peinarla, ayudarla en los deberes de la escuela, ah enseñarle cosas de chicas, aun que el era hombre se preparo avistando ya un futuro en el que su madre no estaria presente para su hermana.

Una vez que su madre se durmio, Donald se encargo de recalentar el guiso y dar de comer a su hermana, y a el mismo. La niña negó con la cabeza, pero su hermano la sento y la obligo a comer un plato de guiso.

-Tienes que comer, estas muy delgada- Le reto, la niña solo sorvia su cuchara una y otra vez hasta que, al igual que su hermano, se termino el plato completo, el chico le sonrio con ternura- Vamos a dormir, mañana tienes clases- La niña asintio y se fue antes a la habitación para ponerse su pijama, luego se acosto en su cama y se tapo hasta la nuca.

El jovén la observo dormir un largo rato, hasta que sintio un portaso, saco apresuradamente una llave de su bolsillo y trabo la puerta. Al segundo vio como alguien queria entrar. Oyo una queja de fastido, la queja tipica de su padre, hubo un tiempo en el que no le ponia llave a la puerta, pero la noche que descubrio a su padre entrando borracho a su habitación y mirando descaradamente a su hermana, tuvo que tomas medidas, como cerrar la puerta con llave por las noches, y dormir con un cuchillo de carnicero bajo la almohada.

-Nunca nadie te hara daño mientras yo este con vida- Le susurro al oido a Hana quien dormia profundamente, retiro un mechon de su cabello, que le caia en la frente, y se dedico a dormir.

Al dia siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Donald, quien se vistio para ir a la escuela, con un jean comun y una camisa a cuadros roja. Y sus clasicos zapatos mocacines negros.

Desperto a su hermana, quien dejo mostrar sus ojos mas blancos que la nieve a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, esta se paro, su hermano se dio la vuelta mientras la niña se vestía, cuando le dijo que se podia voltear la observo, con un pantalon igual al suyo y una camiseta blanca, en sus pies tenia unos pequeños botines marrones, se puso su saco negro polar y se lo abrocho. Su hermano cojio su campera de cuero marron y tambien se la abrochó. Agarro las mochilas de ambos y destrabo la puerta.

Habia un rotundo silencio en la sala. Cruzaron hasta la puerta en puntillas y salieron a la calle, el cielo estaba despejado y el olor a humedad les invadio las fosas nasales, Caminaron en silencio con las mochilas al hombro, hasta llegar a la primaria de Hana.

-Que tengas un buen dia preciosa, nos vemos a la tarde, ya sabes que hacer si no me encuentras?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Te espero en la tienda del señora Gennevive- El chico le beso la mejilla y corrio hasta la secundaria que quedaba unas cuadras mas abajo, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

La niña por su parte entro a la primaria, y entro a su salón, donde se sento en el ultimo banco junto a la ventana, como siempre hacia. Un niño de cabello y ojos negros, piel morena y alto se aserco ah ella, para contemplar los ojos y pelo blanco que tanto le agradaban.

-Buenos dias Hana- Le saludo tomando su lugar en el pupitre en frente de la rubia- Como has estado?

-Hola Paul, bien... Y tu?- Le saludo ella tambien mostrando su mejor sonrisa falsa, la cual casi derritio al niño- Te sucede algo, tu rostro esta rojo, tienes fiebre?- Se preocupo al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su compañero.

-N no, Solo es que, tienes una linda sonrisa- La niña ni se inmuto, solo sonrio falsamente y le susurro un gracias, cuando ya todos los alumnos ocuparon los lugares del salón la maestra de ciencias sociales hizo su parición, arrasando el aula con la mirada, hasta dar con su alumna no tan predilecta, sonrio con malicia.

-Hana, nos explicaras como hiciste el trabajo sobre la toma de la bastilla, que por cierto pedi hace tres dias- Ordeno, al instante la niña enrojeció de verguenza, siempre olvidaba las tareas ya que su situación en casa no le permitia, su cabeza siempre estaba abrumada de pensamientos de lo que ocurriria cada noche, y el miedo de que un dia su padre terminara por matar a su madre le quitava las ganas de hacer algo.

Se aclaro la garganta y miro arrepentidamente a la maestra quien ya se sabia su dircursito de disculpas a la perfeccion.

-No pude hacerlo señorita Railey, perdon- La maestra hizo muecas mientras imitaba la disculpa de Hana groseramente. EL curso entero rió a excepsion de Paul. La niña se sento pero la maestra se giro hacia ella.

-Quien dijo que podias sentarte?- Fue hacia ella y la cojio del brazo parandola en medio de la clase- Te quedaras aqui todo el modulo- Le dijo maliciosamente- Haber si asi se te quita lo irresponsable.

Al terminar la hora Hana se sento en su banco sin ganas y se la paso alli todo el receso. Paul fue llevado por sus amigos afuera por lo que la niña quedo totalmente sola.

De un momento ah otro escucho gritos, y alguien entro al aula tambalenadose, era Paul.

-AHHHHHHHH- El alarido de Hana retumbo por toda el aula, la niña se paro con horror, y corrio hacia la ventana, Paul la seguia tendiendo sus manos, mirandola deseosamente con sus ojos negros opacos y sin vida, y dejando un rastro de tripas por toda el aula.

La niña salto del segundo piso y cayo de rodillas, dio un grito de dolor y se paro dificultosamente, Corrio por todo el patio hasta en paredon intercalado, lo trepo y cuando estaba por saltar algo la tomo del pelo que le llegaba a la cintura. Miro con horror a su captora, su rostro disfigurado y un ojo salido de su lugar. La muchacha se metio desesperadamente la mano al bolsillo de su pantalon y saco un par de tijeras, sin pensarlo se corto el pelo de donde no la tenian sujetada y callo de espaldas a la vereda al otro lado de la calle. Corrio freneticamente por las calles de parís hasta que oyo su nombre en la ditancia, se giro y vio a su hermano correr tras ella, paro su carrera y lo espero para luego andar a correr junto a el, hacia su casa, al llegar observaron la puerta abierta con desesperacion y corrieron adentro.

En el suelo su padre deboraba con avidez descomunal a su madre que se retorcia en el suelo, hasta que su cuerpo se quedo quieto y ladeo la cabeza con su boca y ojos abiertos, la pulina chica, y sus orbes lapilazulis opacos, su padre se levanto del suelo y se dirijio hacia hana con su panza bamoleandose de un lado a otro, para Donald el mundo se detenia, empujo con fuerza descomunal a su padre quien cayo al piso y corrio con su hermana a la pieza, donde la cerro y la trabo con la puerta, la llave estaba desaparecida de su lugar habitual y no la encontraba, rompio con desesperacion el vidrio de la ventana. era alto, y llegaba al techo por lo que miro a su hermana.

Su padre golpeo la puerta y entro, Donald lo volvio a empujar y saco su cuchillo debajo de la almohada, y se lo paso por la panza cortandola, su padre cayo al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

-Vamos, te hago pie- Hana asintio y con la ayuda de su hermano logro llegar a la ventana, se giro y extendio su mano. a tiempo en que su padre mordia la pierna de su hermano- VETE, CORRE- Le grito desesperado, Hana negaba con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas se hacian presentes en su rostro.

Hana fue jalada de la ventana, y callo en brazos de un uniformado, un hombre rubio broceado y de ojos azules, el pelo sujeto con una coleta a la nuca. En una placa pequeña dorada rezaba el nombre de Luke.

-NOOOOOO- Grito hana con su voz aguda, y pataleo, lo cual fue inutil, su cuerpo flacucho no pudo hacer mucho para liberarse del impotente hombre que la sostenia como si fuese un costal de papas. Donald por su parte dio su ultimo suspiro, y penso con su ultima voluntad mientras era deborado por su padre

- _ **"Te eh salvado mi bella princesa, te quiero Hana".**_

 **YUMIKO**

-YUMIKO- La voz dulce de un hombre se oyo desde un patio totalmente plagado e abundante de vegetación. en medio del patio habia un circulo de cemento y una mesa con un almuerzo para dos personas. Una niña de trece años salio alegremente bamboleando su largo pelo negro sujeto en dos coletas altas y unos alegres ojos esmeraldas, estaba descalza, en sus pisadas el pasto crecia mas alto, vio con alegria reflejada a su padre que la observaba igual de alegre con sus ojos selvaticos, algo preocupados.

Tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer la carne con ensalada.

-Me alegra que ayas vuelto vivo- Le expreso la niña con una sonrisa radiante- ah pesar de esa herida- Finalizo mirando de mala manera el brazo de su padre que estaba vendado.

Su padre le devolvio la sonrisa, a pesar de ser un militar, tenia su lado tierno, solamente reservado para su hija. Su difunta esposa lo habia dejado solo a cuando la niña tenia tres años

-Solo es una herida, los reos en un pueblito, creo.. Tomoeda, se pusieron algo violentos y uno me mordio, por cierto, has podido controlarlo no?- Le pregunto su padre, sabiendo del poder de la pequeña- La casa no da mas, dentro de un tiempo va a parecer una jungla- Agrego con una risa, La niña lo miro seriamente, eh hizo un gesto con sus manos, que le hizo recordar a la madre de la pequeña.

-Algo asi, eh avanzado, al menos puedo tocar una flor sin que esta cresca desproporcionadamente- Le explico tomando una flor de trebol, el padre cerro los ojos asustado, pero luego los abrio y contemplo el rostro orgulloso de su pequeña hija.

Se levanto y en el momento en que la fue ah abrazar varios soldados uniformados entraron en el jardin y sujetaron a su padre del cuello. La pequeña pego alaridos cuando la agarraron y la intentaron llevar a la fuerza hacia afuera, pudo soltarse del agarre de las dos mujeres y cayo con las manos abiertas al suelo.

-Esta infectado- Aviso uno de los uniformados, un tipo moreno de ojos grises y pelo verde, puso una pistola en la cabeza del joven hombre y apreto del gatillo, el sonido ensordecedor de el arma resono en los timpanos de Yumiko que observo con horror las partes de cerebro exparcidas en el pasto, y el cuerpo de su padre caer al suelo, mientras ella veia todo en camara lenta- Revisen a la niña- Se arrincono velozmente contra un arbol y lo toco, este crecio de manera enorme, y su cuerpo se elevo con el, parada en una rama a cinco metros del suelo, el moreno sonrio y le hizo señas a una chica de pelo rojo y ojos grises, la chica con una velocidad impactante trepo avilmente el arbol y sujeto a la niña bajando con ella de pie- Bien hecho Kaho, ahora, pongale guantes y estos botines.

-Ire sin que me pongan toda esa mierda- Les vocifero Yumiko. Sonrieron y salieron de la casa, al estar en la calle todo era un caos terrible, gente corriendo por todos lados, siendo perseguidas por esas cosas. La pelirroja que correspondia al nombre de Kaho Misuki tomo su arma y disparo a los zombies que se asercaban a ellos.

-MARVIN!, NOS ESTAMOS QUEDANDO SIN MUNICIONES!- Grito Kaho al asecino del padre de Yumiko.

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL HELICOPTERO- Le informo el hombre.

Yumiko fue la primera en subir, antes dio un ultima mirada a Tokio, y penso en la cantidad de recuerdos que tenia junto asu padre, sus montas a caballo, cuando por primera vez le enseño a usar una ametralladora. Y cuando habia conocido a ese famoso arqueologo con una mirada triste, y anteojos.

Todo eso se lo guardo para si y saco de su bolsillo una cadenita con un corazón el cual abrio cuando el helicoptero despegó, su padre besandose con una mujer de ojos esmeraldas y pelo negro igual a ella. Sonrio, su madre era hermosa. A su lado venian otros dos chicos, una bella chica de al menos quince años con anteojos, pelo y ojos de color celeste tirando ah azul, y otro chico rubio que se sostenia la cabeza, sus lagrimas eran gruesas, y sus ojos rojos brillaban con infinita tristeza

No supo cuando llegaron a aquella isla, solo supo que la tomaron de pies y manos, ella se debatia en usar sus poderes o no. Hasta que se solto una mano y toco intensionalmente un rosal mientras pasaba por alli, este crecio a una altura de diez metros con unas espinas filosas que cortaron a sus captores sin matarlos, asi puedo escabullirse y esconderse detras de una rosa blanca enorme, su cabello se habia despeinado totalemnte, quedando suelto, lacio, con unas ondas en la punta que le llegaban a las caderas.

Su respiracion se agito cuando sintio que una mano le tapaba la boca, y el frio del metal le opresionaba el cuello. Miro a su captor, era el mismo hombre que habia asesinado a su padre, ese tal Marvin.

La llevo y le obligo a volver a tamaño real el rosal, la niña asustada por el cuchillo que amenazaba cortar su cuello, no tuvo opción y toco un petalo de una rosa y el rosal decrecio hasta tomar su forma normal.

La llevaron a una sala subterranea blanca, un laboratorio, al que ingresaron por una puerta secreta, obviamente tapandole los ojos a Yumiko, cuando pudo ver, la luz cegadora de el laboratorio le hizo achinar los ojos. Hasta que pudo acostumbrarse, la habian amarrado a una silla, una señora de pelo melocoton y ojos ambares vestia traje de medico, tenia una jeringa en la mano con un liquido verde selva.

La tomo de la cabeza y se lo inserto en el cuello, Yumiko grito de dolor, un grito largo agudo que se escucho en las tres islas, El pelo negro se fue aclarando tomando un color ceniza amarronado, platinado. Y los ojos de Yumiko que se habian cerrado a causa del dolor se abrieron mostrando como el color verde selvatico arrasaba con el esmeralda, como cuando se vierte cafe en la leche.

-Funciona- Se emociono la mujer que le habia clavado la jeringa- No te asustes querida, este liquido te servira para que tus poderes no se salgan de tu control, ya no tendras que asustarte cuando toques una flor...

-YO YA HABIA CONTROLADO ESO, DESATENME- Gritaba desesperada Yumiko. Hicieron eso, ya no era peligrosa, el liquido habia anulado sus poderes y reaparecerian poco a poco unos dias despues.

Yumiko se levanto sin fuerzas de la silla y la condujeron hacia un cuarto, amplio, en el ultimo piso donde lloro hasta el cansancio en su cama.

 **KERO**

España, Sevilla... Un hermoso lugar, nieve por doquier, el invierno habia arrasado, cubriendo la ciudad con un manto blanco, los pinos se encontraban totalente nevados, y los tejados de las casas igual. Un ave amarilla grande volaba a toda velocidad por entre los pinos, hasta que en un claro se elevo a dos metros y se tranformo en un chico con pelo y ojos amarillos, que callo al suelo de pie dando un grito de triunfo, envuelto en un manto de plumas que se dispersaron por el suelo. Sintio el ruido de un arma y se agacho a tiempo, una bala casi le rosa la espalda, esta se estampo en un arbol.

Un joven de al menos dieciseis años maldecia por lo bajo mientras recargaba su escopeta.

-MORIRAS MALDITO DEMONIO- Le grito a la vez en que el peli-amarillo se convertía en una liebre y salia corriendo a toda velocidad por la nieve, hasta llegar a los suburvios donde paro en una casa enorme, y muy bien adornada. Se aseguro que nadie le veia y se transformo de nuevo en humano, entro a la casa por la puerta trasera y descubrio todo totalemnte quieto, hasta que escucho el ruido de el confeti lanzandose de los cañones de carton.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Las luces se prendieron dejando ver a toda su familia, sus padres sostenian un enorme pastel de chocolate con la vela numero trece en el medio, su hermano un año menor que el le sujetaba un presente, el cual abrió descubriendo alli una video grabadora, que encendio al instante y filmo a toda su familia, la coloco en un tripoide para que el cumpleaños fuera grabado.

Un cumpleaños tradicional.

Su hermano en si tenia las mismas caracteristicas de la cara que el, pero sus ojos y su plo eran de un color marron oscuro. y piel blanquisima.

Un toque, algo indeciso a la puerta los saco un poco de su festejo, pero lo retomaron en seguida, Daniel, el hermano de Kero desidio abrir la puerta, al abrirla sintio un olor podrido que lo hizo marearse. Grito de horror al ver una persona totalemnte con la carretilla descubierta y ojos desorvidatos, que se lanzo sobre el, rascuniandole el rostro.

-DANIEL- El padre de ambos chicos salio y saco de una patada al zombi que se encontraba sobre su hijo, antes de que le mordiera- VAMOS- Le levanto, seguian estrando por doquier, mordiendo, desgarrando y abalanzandose sobr los miembros de la familia.

Los padres de Daniel y Kero salieron junto a sus hijos y corrieron a la camioneta, que encendieron y rodaron sobre el asfalto, chocando todo a su paso, sin detenerse.

-Ahhhhhh- El grito de la madre detuvo el tiempo, Daniel se encontraba gruñiendo y tratando de morder a su hermano, quien le propino un golpe nokeante que ni le hizo cosquillas, en un movimiento desesperado abrio la puerta y cayeron ambos hermanos a la nieve. Kero trataba de safarse del agarre de su hermano.

Se convirtio en un leon y le saco la cabeza de un manotaso. Corrio detras de la camioneta y se convirtio a tiempo en que entraba dentro, sus padres no le dirijieron la mirada, quiza por tristeza. Llegaron a el aereopuerto donde miles de personas se amontonaban, empujaban, desesperadas por entrar en uno de los vehiculos aereos.

-SEÑOR TANAKO- Una voz de una mujer joven venia de entre la gente hasta que se pudo visualizar a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos filosos.

-IERAN- Sonrio el padre de Kero con angustia.

-VAMOS, HAY UN HELICOPTERO PARA NOSOTROS, HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA, IREMOS DIRECTO A HONG-KONG- Grito Ieran conduciendolos a travez de la multitud, hasta que consiguieron encontrar el helicoptero y subirse en el.

Kero miro con tristeza y angustia a su ciudad natal, Sevilla. Antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio inminente que se arrinconaba en sus parpados que empezaba a notar pesados.

 **RYU**

Los besos amelazados de dos jovenes se intensificaban mas y mas. Todos los obsevaban al pasar en una esquina, el motivo de tantos besos era solo por diversión y para probocar una gran tormenta, pero la chica que era besada no lo sabia, El muchacho rubio de ojos fogosos la miro con picardia, y desvió la mirada a otra joven de orbes azules con anteojos y pelo de igual color que lo miraban con rabia a medida de que se iba asercando. Tomo de los pelos a la que estaba besando a su aun amado. y la tiro en el suelo, el rubio las miraba con diversión mientras sacaba su celular y lo ponia para filmar a las chicas que se debatian en una pelea en el suelo. sujetadas de los pelos y chillando

Guardo su celular disimuladaente cuando estas terinaron, la chica de ojos azules lo miro con rabia y celos, se aserco a el y hizo ademan de abofetearlo pero cuando se aserco este la tomo por la muñeca y la beso a la fuerza se separo de el sonrojada.

-ERES UN IDIOTA RYU- Le grito cuando el chico daba la vuelta- TE ODIO, MUERETE MALDITO- Finalizo la chica de anteojos dandose la vuelta ocultando las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir a borbotones.

-Y tu eres igual de idiota que yo- Susurro el chico comenzando a ver nublado, pero se resgrego los ojos y siguio camino a su casa.

Al entrar en la imponente mansión fue resivido por su nana.

-QUE te paso?- Pregunto de mala forma la anciana que lo miraba con cara preocupada. El joven nego con la cabeza y siguio a su habitación, hasta que sintio que alguien lo tenia del brazo- Ryu, te conozco desde que berreabas, y usaste tu primer pañal, ya dime que es lo que te pasa- Le dijo la ansiana condujendo al chico a su habitación y lo sentaba en su diván.

-Hize algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento nana- Le dijo ocultando el rostro en la almohada, tenia 15 años, pero seguia conservando actitudes infantiles.

-Lo hiziste sin proteccion- afirmo instintivamente la ansiana provocando que el joven abriera grandes los ojos y saliera humo de sus orejas- Tu rostro tiene la tonalidad de las rosas rojas que crecian bajo la ventana de tu madre cuando naciste, antes solian ser de color blanco- Ryu sonrio con dulzura, una sonrisa que solo mostraba frente a la ansiana, y que nadie as que ella conocia- Lo hiziste sin proteccion- Insistió la anciana.

-NO NANA!- Vocifero Ryu rojo de la verguenza tapandose la cara- ENGAÑE A SADA DE LA PEOR FORMA- Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando la falda de la nana donde habia escondido la cara el muchacho- Soy un idiota Ai- Susurro, Ai le levanto el menton y lo miro ceñudamente mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Que fue lo que te llevo a hacer una idiotez tan grande, NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA FORMA- Le reto la anciana tirandole una oreja, haciendo que Ryu se quejara del dolor.

-Oi que se va a un instituto, creo, que para su agua control, y no planeba desirme, se iba a ir asi sin mas, es injusto, pero lo que yo le hize fue de lo peor- Admitio el rubio, ocultandose detras de una almohada. La anciana se la arebato y la lanzo contra la pared.

-ERES UN GOBERNADO POR EL ODIO, Tipico de un escorpiano- Se quejo la anciana mientras negaba con la cabeza, y salia de la habitación, haciendole señas a Ryu para que la siguiera.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar al jardín donde las rosas rojas se alzaban impotentes- Sada es frágil, la conozco, la conozes, la conocemos desde hace mas de diez años. No te perdonara- Admitió sin tacto la anciana, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, haciendo que el alma de Ryu cayera a sus pies.

-Gracias por el consuelo Nana- Dijo sarcasticamente, cortando una rosa y desojandola en un me quiere o no me quiere, hasta que saco el ultimo petalo- NO ME QUIERE- Lanzo el tallo y salto en sima de el, la anciana solo podaba los rosales y alzando una ceja y sin mirar a su, para ella, pequeña flamita- Se hace con una margarita- Le informo. Volteandose, con el oido agudizado- CORRE RYU- Grito a tiempo de que los Z entraran por el portonsito de madera que separaba el jardin de la calle, en medio de los muros.

El chico sin pensarcelo dos veces cargo a la anciana en su espalda, era liviana pero no tanto, corrio hasta la puerta principal y salieron a la calle donde un avismo de gente corria por las calles de Tokio, perseguidas por las mismas cosas que habian entrado a su jardín.

Ryu corrio freneticamente sin deterse ante nadie, con un solo proposito en mente, salvar la vida de su nana y la de el.

-RYU- La voz acampanada de Sada lo detuvo, no se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba corriendo junto a Sada, bajaron por un puente que atravezaba un arroyo- HAY QUE IR AL TERRENO DE KARA- Grito la muchacha haciendo referencia a la abuela de ella, con la que no se llevaba muy bien.

Corrieron en subida por un camino lleno de arboles de algarrobo, hasta que detras de uno de ellos aparecio una de esas cosas, y se avalanzo sobre Sada, Ai se desprendio de la espalda de Ryu y tomo al zombie de la espalda hasta que lo despego de Sada, a quien afortunadamente no habia tocado. El Z se volvio contra a anciana, Ryu saco su encenderor, pero este no largaba la llama, en un segundo, el zombie mordio el arrugado brazo de la anciana, Sada lo separo y lo hizo volar por los aires lanzandole un potente chorro de agua salada. Ryu cargo a Ai en brazos y continuaron corriendo hacia el terreno donde un helicoptero estaba apunto de despegar.

-ALTO- Los detuvo una mujer pelirroja. Sada le mojo el rostrocon un chorro de agua que salio disparado de su mano- Agua control, genial, sube, pero ellos dos no- Sentencio, Ryu le robo el encendedor que se vislumbraba en uno de los bolsillos y prendiendo la llama logro hacerla crecer y formar un circulo, la pelirroja sonrio y lo dejo pasar, su ceño se fruncio cuando vio la herida de la anciana.

Se la arrebato de los brazos a Ryu y le clavo un cuchillo en el crañeo, los ojos perleados de Sada miraron con dulzura por ultima vez a su niño, hasta cerrarse.

-NOOOOOO, AI, POR FAVOR NOOOOO- Grito Ryu mientras era contenido por dos hombres de contextura fornida y lo subian al helicoptero donde una niña con pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con espanto, hasta que se calmo y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos mientras las lagrimas le bañaban la cara. Sada lo miro con tristeza, y lo oculto cuando Ryu la miro, Aun que le costo, la acuamarina lo miro con odio y frialdad.

No iba a ceder tan facilmente.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10: After Life**

 **HANA**

La lluvia golpeaba la tierra oscureciendola con pequeñas pintitas, El correr apresurado de una pequeña niña resonaba en el pavimento, su larga cabellera se encontraba peinada en dos trenzas rubias blancuscas. Sus ojos blancos brillosos se encontraban alterados. Detras de ella el apresurado andar de un hombre mayor a cuarenta años le probocaba temor, los pasos se asercaban mas y mas. Hasta que sintio que la sujetaban con fuerza de una de sus trenzas haciendo que gritara.

-Shhh- El hombre se la llevo ah un callejon donde la amenazo con un cuchillo, se aserco a ella y la manoseo descaradamente en sus partes intimas.

Estaba por quitarle la ropa cuando un golpe seco se oyo, y el hombre poniendo cara de alguien a quien le dio un infarto, cayo al suelo, la sangre emanaba de su cabeza.

Un chico de al menos dieciseis años, sostenia un fierro con una mancha carmesi, gotas del mismo color caian de este, manchando el suelo frio del callejón.

El joven se saco la sudadera blanca que traia puesta y se la coloco a la jovensita quientemblaba de miedo mas que de frio.

La niña reconocio inmediatamente al chico por su pelo color cobre corto, y unos ojos lapizlazulis que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se apego al muchacho quien la cargo a caballito y salio de aquel callejon, camino con la oji-blanca por las calles de parís, por las cuales un viento humedo empezo a correr.

Se detuvieron en una casa mediana, tradicional. Y abrieron la puerta. Donde una señora con las mismas caracteristicas del muchacho los esperaba señuda.

-YA VIERON LA HORA QUE ES, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?, TÚ!- Gruño dirijiendose a un hombre gordinflon rubio, casi pelado y con bigote que se encontraba frente a un televisor, sin importarle el estado de sus hijos y el humor de su mujer- Mi niña- suspiro la mujer, cojio de la mano a la pequeña y la ubico junto a una estufa a leña- Donald, ve a cambiarte, vas a resfriarte- Le ordeno al muchacho que se dirijio a la habitación que compartia con Hana- Voy a buscarte ropa- Informo la señora diriendose nuevamente a la niña.

Esta se quedo como un pollito temblando de frio junto a la estufa, miro a su padre pero este solo la miro como hacia siempre, con desprecio. Bajo la mirada blanquesina al piso y dejo que una lagrima callera de sus ojos. La seco disimuladamente cuando su madre volvio, y sonrio forzadamente cuando la miro.

Le puso un pantalon blanco y una camiseta beige, y le dio un par de botas de corderito.

La niña se sento a la mesa, y su madre coloco una olla con abundante guiso de pato dentro.

Mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, le grito a su hijo que la comida ya estaba lista, este aparecio al segundo y se sento junto a su hermana.

-No hay pan?- Pregunto el hombre con una voz algo brusca, la señora nego y el hombre gruño- Si tus hijos fueran un poco menos inutiles hubrieran podido conseguirlo...

El hombre ladeo la cara cuando una mano le abofeteo fuertemente la mejilla, miro a su mujer quien respiraba hondamente.

-Los enviaste con la lluvia, mira como regresaron, podrian enfermarse, si su hermano no la hubriese acompañada vaya a saber dios que le hubrise pasado, eres un cerdo!.

El hombre se paro y sujeto del cuello tirandola alsuelo, Donald agarro a su hermana y la llevo a su habtación donde la abrazo fuertemente conteniendola, el llanto de la niña se hizo mas fuerte cuando escucho los gritos de dolor de su madre, y las amenzas de su padre.

Todos los dias de sus vidas eran asi, al menos desde que nacio Hana.

Varias veces Donald hizo la denuncia de violencia de genero para su madre, y todas esas veces su madre lo habia negado ¿Por que? Simplemente por que la pobre mujer amaba locamente a la bestia que dormia a su lado todas las noches.

El trabajaba enseñando a niños ricos, Donald era muy inteligente y se las empeñaba para aportar algo de dinero a la casa con su clases de tutoria, su padre era albañil, pero lo poco que ganaba se lo gastaba en jodas, y casinos. Su madre era empleada domestica, ganaba bien, pero era justo para la comida, y esta aun asi a veces escaseaba.

La vida de los dos hermanos era un infierno, pero no tenian otra opción, no faltaban las plegarias para amanacer en un lugar mejor...

Los gritos habían sesado y se escucho el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un azote, saieron confiados, su padre una vez que le pegaba a su madre siempre iba al casino o algun cabaret. Salieron y encontraron a su madre tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Donald la cargo y la sento en una mesedora hubicada en frente de la estufa. Hana busco un botiquin y lo llevo ensima de un taburete, Saco un algodon y los mojo con iodo, apoyandolo suavemente en el labio partido, su ojo derecho se encontraba rodeado por un circulo morado, su mirada cansina y adolorida empezaba a cerrarse. Donald le coloco un paño con hielo en el ojo que su madre sostubo firmemente.

Hana observaba la escena aun fuera de si pero con naturalidad, estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina de todos los dias. A pesar de apenas contar con nueve años era lista y sabia todo hasta cuanto su hermano le habia explicado y era mucho para una niña de su edad, sus padres eran una sombra en su corta infancia, su padre la odiaba por ser asi como era, por tener ese efecto. Su madre se pasaba concentrada en la casa y en su trabajo, y casi no la veia, el unico momento que conpartia con ella era la media hora que se la pasaba asistiendo en la noche cuando su padre la golpeaba, porqu luego la mujer se dormia y no volvia a despertar hasta el dia siguiente, haci que su hermano se encargaba de peinarla, ayudarla en los deberes de la escuela, ah enseñarle cosas de chicas, aun que el era hombre se preparo avistando ya un futuro en el que su madre no estaria presente para su hermana.

Una vez que su madre se durmio, Donald se encargo de recalentar el guiso y dar de comer a su hermana, y a el mismo. La niña negó con la cabeza, pero su hermano la sento y la obligo a comer un plato de guiso.

-Tienes que comer, estas muy delgada- Le reto, la niña solo sorvia su cuchara una y otra vez hasta que, al igual que su hermano, se termino el plato completo, el chico le sonrio con ternura- Vamos a dormir, mañana tienes clases- La niña asintio y se fue antes a la habitación para ponerse su pijama, luego se acosto en su cama y se tapo hasta la nuca.

El jovén la observo dormir un largo rato, hasta que sintio un portaso, saco apresuradamente una llave de su bolsillo y trabo la puerta. Al segundo vio como alguien queria entrar. Oyo una queja de fastido, la queja tipica de su padre, hubo un tiempo en el que no le ponia llave a la puerta, pero la noche que descubrio a su padre entrando borracho a su habitación y mirando descaradamente a su hermana, tuvo que tomas medidas, como cerrar la puerta con llave por las noches, y dormir con un cuchillo de carnicero bajo la almohada.

-Nunca nadie te hara daño mientras yo este con vida- Le susurro al oido a Hana quien dormia profundamente, retiro un mechon de su cabello, que le caia en la frente, y se dedico a dormir.

Al dia siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Donald, quien se vistio para ir a la escuela, con un jean comun y una camisa a cuadros roja. Y sus clasicos zapatos mocacines negros.

Desperto a su hermana, quien dejo mostrar sus ojos mas blancos que la nieve a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, esta se paro, su hermano se dio la vuelta mientras la niña se vestía, cuando le dijo que se podia voltear la observo, con un pantalon igual al suyo y una camiseta blanca, en sus pies tenia unos pequeños botines marrones, se puso su saco negro polar y se lo abrocho. Su hermano cojio su campera de cuero marron y tambien se la abrochó. Agarro las mochilas de ambos y destrabo la puerta.

Habia un rotundo silencio en la sala. Cruzaron hasta la puerta en puntillas y salieron a la calle, el cielo estaba despejado y el olor a humedad les invadio las fosas nasales, Caminaron en silencio con las mochilas al hombro, hasta llegar a la primaria de Hana.

-Que tengas un buen dia preciosa, nos vemos a la tarde, ya sabes que hacer si no me encuentras?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Te espero en la tienda del señora Gennevive- El chico le beso la mejilla y corrio hasta la secundaria que quedaba unas cuadras mas abajo, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

La niña por su parte entro a la primaria, y entro a su salón, donde se sento en el ultimo banco junto a la ventana, como siempre hacia. Un niño de cabello y ojos negros, piel morena y alto se aserco ah ella, para contemplar los ojos y pelo blanco que tanto le agradaban.

-Buenos dias Hana- Le saludo tomando su lugar en el pupitre en frente de la rubia- Como has estado?

-Hola Paul, bien... Y tu?- Le saludo ella tambien mostrando su mejor sonrisa falsa, la cual casi derritio al niño- Te sucede algo, tu rostro esta rojo, tienes fiebre?- Se preocupo al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su compañero.

-N no, Solo es que, tienes una linda sonrisa- La niña ni se inmuto, solo sonrio falsamente y le susurro un gracias, cuando ya todos los alumnos ocuparon los lugares del salón la maestra de ciencias sociales hizo su parición, arrasando el aula con la mirada, hasta dar con su alumna no tan predilecta, sonrio con malicia.

-Hana, nos explicaras como hiciste el trabajo sobre la toma de la bastilla, que por cierto pedi hace tres dias- Ordeno, al instante la niña enrojeció de verguenza, siempre olvidaba las tareas ya que su situación en casa no le permitia, su cabeza siempre estaba abrumada de pensamientos de lo que ocurriria cada noche, y el miedo de que un dia su padre terminara por matar a su madre le quitava las ganas de hacer algo.

Se aclaro la garganta y miro arrepentidamente a la maestra quien ya se sabia su dircursito de disculpas a la perfeccion.

-No pude hacerlo señorita Railey, perdon- La maestra hizo muecas mientras imitaba la disculpa de Hana groseramente. EL curso entero rió a excepsion de Paul. La niña se sento pero la maestra se giro hacia ella.

-Quien dijo que podias sentarte?- Fue hacia ella y la cojio del brazo parandola en medio de la clase- Te quedaras aqui todo el modulo- Le dijo maliciosamente- Haber si asi se te quita lo irresponsable.

Al terminar la hora Hana se sento en su banco sin ganas y se la paso alli todo el receso. Paul fue llevado por sus amigos afuera por lo que la niña quedo totalmente sola.

De un momento ah otro escucho gritos, y alguien entro al aula tambalenadose, era Paul.

-AHHHHHHHH- El alarido de Hana retumbo por toda el aula, la niña se paro con horror, y corrio hacia la ventana, Paul la seguia tendiendo sus manos, mirandola deseosamente con sus ojos negros opacos y sin vida, y dejando un rastro de tripas por toda el aula.

La niña salto del segundo piso y cayo de rodillas, dio un grito de dolor y se paro dificultosamente, Corrio por todo el patio hasta en paredon intercalado, lo trepo y cuando estaba por saltar algo la tomo del pelo que le llegaba a la cintura. Miro con horror a su captora, su rostro disfigurado y un ojo salido de su lugar. La muchacha se metio desesperadamente la mano al bolsillo de su pantalon y saco un par de tijeras, sin pensarlo se corto el pelo de donde no la tenian sujetada y callo de espaldas a la vereda al otro lado de la calle. Corrio freneticamente por las calles de parís hasta que oyo su nombre en la ditancia, se giro y vio a su hermano correr tras ella, paro su carrera y lo espero para luego andar a correr junto a el, hacia su casa, al llegar observaron la puerta abierta con desesperacion y corrieron adentro.

En el suelo su padre deboraba con avidez descomunal a su madre que se retorcia en el suelo, hasta que su cuerpo se quedo quieto y ladeo la cabeza con su boca y ojos abiertos, la pulina chica, y sus orbes lapilazulis opacos, su padre se levanto del suelo y se dirijio hacia hana con su panza bamoleandose de un lado a otro, para Donald el mundo se detenia, empujo con fuerza descomunal a su padre quien cayo al piso y corrio con su hermana a la pieza, donde la cerro y la trabo con la puerta, la llave estaba desaparecida de su lugar habitual y no la encontraba, rompio con desesperacion el vidrio de la ventana. era alto, y llegaba al techo por lo que miro a su hermana.

Su padre golpeo la puerta y entro, Donald lo volvio a empujar y saco su cuchillo debajo de la almohada, y se lo paso por la panza cortandola, su padre cayo al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

-Vamos, te hago pie- Hana asintio y con la ayuda de su hermano logro llegar a la ventana, se giro y extendio su mano. a tiempo en que su padre mordia la pierna de su hermano- VETE, CORRE- Le grito desesperado, Hana negaba con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas se hacian presentes en su rostro.

Hana fue jalada de la ventana, y callo en brazos de un uniformado, un hombre rubio broceado y de ojos azules, el pelo sujeto con una coleta a la nuca. En una placa pequeña dorada rezaba el nombre de Luke.

-NOOOOOO- Grito hana con su voz aguda, y pataleo, lo cual fue inutil, su cuerpo flacucho no pudo hacer mucho para liberarse del impotente hombre que la sostenia como si fuese un costal de papas. Donald por su parte dio su ultimo suspiro, y penso con su ultima voluntad mientras era deborado por su padre

- _ **"Te eh salvado mi bella princesa, te quiero Hana".**_

 **YUMIKO**

-YUMIKO- La voz dulce de un hombre se oyo desde un patio totalmente plagado e abundante de vegetación. en medio del patio habia un circulo de cemento y una mesa con un almuerzo para dos personas. Una niña de trece años salio alegremente bamboleando su largo pelo negro sujeto en dos coletas altas y unos alegres ojos esmeraldas, estaba descalza, en sus pisadas el pasto crecia mas alto, vio con alegria reflejada a su padre que la observaba igual de alegre con sus ojos selvaticos, algo preocupados.

Tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer la carne con ensalada.

-Me alegra que ayas vuelto vivo- Le expreso la niña con una sonrisa radiante- ah pesar de esa herida- Finalizo mirando de mala manera el brazo de su padre que estaba vendado.

Su padre le devolvio la sonrisa, a pesar de ser un militar, tenia su lado tierno, solamente reservado para su hija. Su difunta esposa lo habia dejado solo a cuando la niña tenia tres años

-Solo es una herida, los reos en un pueblito, creo.. Tomoeda, se pusieron algo violentos y uno me mordio, por cierto, has podido controlarlo no?- Le pregunto su padre, sabiendo del poder de la pequeña- La casa no da mas, dentro de un tiempo va a parecer una jungla- Agrego con una risa, La niña lo miro seriamente, eh hizo un gesto con sus manos, que le hizo recordar a la madre de la pequeña.

-Algo asi, eh avanzado, al menos puedo tocar una flor sin que esta cresca desproporcionadamente- Le explico tomando una flor de trebol, el padre cerro los ojos asustado, pero luego los abrio y contemplo el rostro orgulloso de su pequeña hija.

Se levanto y en el momento en que la fue ah abrazar varios soldados uniformados entraron en el jardin y sujetaron a su padre del cuello. La pequeña pego alaridos cuando la agarraron y la intentaron llevar a la fuerza hacia afuera, pudo soltarse del agarre de las dos mujeres y cayo con las manos abiertas al suelo.

-Esta infectado- Aviso uno de los uniformados, un tipo moreno de ojos grises y pelo verde, puso una pistola en la cabeza del joven hombre y apreto del gatillo, el sonido ensordecedor de el arma resono en los timpanos de Yumiko que observo con horror las partes de cerebro exparcidas en el pasto, y el cuerpo de su padre caer al suelo, mientras ella veia todo en camara lenta- Revisen a la niña- Se arrincono velozmente contra un arbol y lo toco, este crecio de manera enorme, y su cuerpo se elevo con el, parada en una rama a cinco metros del suelo, el moreno sonrio y le hizo señas a una chica de pelo rojo y ojos grises, la chica con una velocidad impactante trepo avilmente el arbol y sujeto a la niña bajando con ella de pie- Bien hecho Kaho, ahora, pongale guantes y estos botines.

-Ire sin que me pongan toda esa mierda- Les vocifero Yumiko. Sonrieron y salieron de la casa, al estar en la calle todo era un caos terrible, gente corriendo por todos lados, siendo perseguidas por esas cosas. La pelirroja que correspondia al nombre de Kaho Misuki tomo su arma y disparo a los zombies que se asercaban a ellos.

-MARVIN!, NOS ESTAMOS QUEDANDO SIN MUNICIONES!- Grito Kaho al asecino del padre de Yumiko.

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL HELICOPTERO- Le informo el hombre.

Yumiko fue la primera en subir, antes dio un ultima mirada a Tokio, y penso en la cantidad de recuerdos que tenia junto asu padre, sus montas a caballo, cuando por primera vez le enseño a usar una ametralladora. Y cuando habia conocido a ese famoso arqueologo con una mirada triste, y anteojos.

Todo eso se lo guardo para si y saco de su bolsillo una cadenita con un corazón el cual abrio cuando el helicoptero despegó, su padre besandose con una mujer de ojos esmeraldas y pelo negro igual a ella. Sonrio, su madre era hermosa. A su lado venian otros dos chicos, una bella chica de al menos quince años con anteojos, pelo y ojos de color celeste tirando ah azul, y otro chico rubio que se sostenia la cabeza, sus lagrimas eran gruesas, y sus ojos rojos brillaban con infinita tristeza

No supo cuando llegaron a aquella isla, solo supo que la tomaron de pies y manos, ella se debatia en usar sus poderes o no. Hasta que se solto una mano y toco intensionalmente un rosal mientras pasaba por alli, este crecio a una altura de diez metros con unas espinas filosas que cortaron a sus captores sin matarlos, asi puedo escabullirse y esconderse detras de una rosa blanca enorme, su cabello se habia despeinado totalemnte, quedando suelto, lacio, con unas ondas en la punta que le llegaban a las caderas.

Su respiracion se agito cuando sintio que una mano le tapaba la boca, y el frio del metal le opresionaba el cuello. Miro a su captor, era el mismo hombre que habia asesinado a su padre, ese tal Marvin.

La llevo y le obligo a volver a tamaño real el rosal, la niña asustada por el cuchillo que amenazaba cortar su cuello, no tuvo opción y toco un petalo de una rosa y el rosal decrecio hasta tomar su forma normal.

La llevaron a una sala subterranea blanca, un laboratorio, al que ingresaron por una puerta secreta, obviamente tapandole los ojos a Yumiko, cuando pudo ver, la luz cegadora de el laboratorio le hizo achinar los ojos. Hasta que pudo acostumbrarse, la habian amarrado a una silla, una señora de pelo melocoton y ojos ambares vestia traje de medico, tenia una jeringa en la mano con un liquido verde selva.

La tomo de la cabeza y se lo inserto en el cuello, Yumiko grito de dolor, un grito largo agudo que se escucho en las tres islas, El pelo negro se fue aclarando tomando un color ceniza amarronado, platinado. Y los ojos de Yumiko que se habian cerrado a causa del dolor se abrieron mostrando como el color verde selvatico arrasaba con el esmeralda, como cuando se vierte cafe en la leche.

-Funciona- Se emociono la mujer que le habia clavado la jeringa- No te asustes querida, este liquido te servira para que tus poderes no se salgan de tu control, ya no tendras que asustarte cuando toques una flor...

-YO YA HABIA CONTROLADO ESO, DESATENME- Gritaba desesperada Yumiko. Hicieron eso, ya no era peligrosa, el liquido habia anulado sus poderes y reaparecerian poco a poco unos dias despues.

Yumiko se levanto sin fuerzas de la silla y la condujeron hacia un cuarto, amplio, en el ultimo piso donde lloro hasta el cansancio en su cama.

 **KERO**

España, Sevilla... Un hermoso lugar, nieve por doquier, el invierno habia arrasado, cubriendo la ciudad con un manto blanco, los pinos se encontraban totalente nevados, y los tejados de las casas igual. Un ave amarilla grande volaba a toda velocidad por entre los pinos, hasta que en un claro se elevo a dos metros y se tranformo en un chico con pelo y ojos amarillos, que callo al suelo de pie dando un grito de triunfo, envuelto en un manto de plumas que se dispersaron por el suelo. Sintio el ruido de un arma y se agacho a tiempo, una bala casi le rosa la espalda, esta se estampo en un arbol.

Un joven de al menos dieciseis años maldecia por lo bajo mientras recargaba su escopeta.

-MORIRAS MALDITO DEMONIO- Le grito a la vez en que el peli-amarillo se convertía en una liebre y salia corriendo a toda velocidad por la nieve, hasta llegar a los suburvios donde paro en una casa enorme, y muy bien adornada. Se aseguro que nadie le veia y se transformo de nuevo en humano, entro a la casa por la puerta trasera y descubrio todo totalemnte quieto, hasta que escucho el ruido de el confeti lanzandose de los cañones de carton.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Las luces se prendieron dejando ver a toda su familia, sus padres sostenian un enorme pastel de chocolate con la vela numero trece en el medio, su hermano un año menor que el le sujetaba un presente, el cual abrió descubriendo alli una video grabadora, que encendio al instante y filmo a toda su familia, la coloco en un tripoide para que el cumpleaños fuera grabado.

Un cumpleaños tradicional.

Su hermano en si tenia las mismas caracteristicas de la cara que el, pero sus ojos y su plo eran de un color marron oscuro. y piel blanquisima.

Un toque, algo indeciso a la puerta los saco un poco de su festejo, pero lo retomaron en seguida, Daniel, el hermano de Kero desidio abrir la puerta, al abrirla sintio un olor podrido que lo hizo marearse. Grito de horror al ver una persona totalemnte con la carretilla descubierta y ojos desorvidatos, que se lanzo sobre el, rascuniandole el rostro.

-DANIEL- El padre de ambos chicos salio y saco de una patada al zombi que se encontraba sobre su hijo, antes de que le mordiera- VAMOS- Le levanto, seguian estrando por doquier, mordiendo, desgarrando y abalanzandose sobr los miembros de la familia.

Los padres de Daniel y Kero salieron junto a sus hijos y corrieron a la camioneta, que encendieron y rodaron sobre el asfalto, chocando todo a su paso, sin detenerse.

-Ahhhhhh- El grito de la madre detuvo el tiempo, Daniel se encontraba gruñiendo y tratando de morder a su hermano, quien le propino un golpe nokeante que ni le hizo cosquillas, en un movimiento desesperado abrio la puerta y cayeron ambos hermanos a la nieve. Kero trataba de safarse del agarre de su hermano.

Se convirtio en un leon y le saco la cabeza de un manotaso. Corrio detras de la camioneta y se convirtio a tiempo en que entraba dentro, sus padres no le dirijieron la mirada, quiza por tristeza. Llegaron a el aereopuerto donde miles de personas se amontonaban, empujaban, desesperadas por entrar en uno de los vehiculos aereos.

-SEÑOR TANAKO- Una voz de una mujer joven venia de entre la gente hasta que se pudo visualizar a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos filosos.

-IERAN- Sonrio el padre de Kero con angustia.

-VAMOS, HAY UN HELICOPTERO PARA NOSOTROS, HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA, IREMOS DIRECTO A HONG-KONG- Grito Ieran conduciendolos a travez de la multitud, hasta que consiguieron encontrar el helicoptero y subirse en el.

Kero miro con tristeza y angustia a su ciudad natal, Sevilla. Antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio inminente que se arrinconaba en sus parpados que empezaba a notar pesados.

 **RYU**

Los besos amelazados de dos jovenes se intensificaban mas y mas. Todos los obsevaban al pasar en una esquina, el motivo de tantos besos era solo por diversión y para probocar una gran tormenta, pero la chica que era besada no lo sabia, El muchacho rubio de ojos fogosos la miro con picardia, y desvió la mirada a otra joven de orbes azules con anteojos y pelo de igual color que lo miraban con rabia a medida de que se iba asercando. Tomo de los pelos a la que estaba besando a su aun amado. y la tiro en el suelo, el rubio las miraba con diversión mientras sacaba su celular y lo ponia para filmar a las chicas que se debatian en una pelea en el suelo. sujetadas de los pelos y chillando

Guardo su celular disimuladaente cuando estas terinaron, la chica de ojos azules lo miro con rabia y celos, se aserco a el y hizo ademan de abofetearlo pero cuando se aserco este la tomo por la muñeca y la beso a la fuerza se separo de el sonrojada.

-ERES UN IDIOTA RYU- Le grito cuando el chico daba la vuelta- TE ODIO, MUERETE MALDITO- Finalizo la chica de anteojos dandose la vuelta ocultando las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir a borbotones.

-Y tu eres igual de idiota que yo- Susurro el chico comenzando a ver nublado, pero se resgrego los ojos y siguio camino a su casa.

Al entrar en la imponente mansión fue resivido por su nana.

-QUE te paso?- Pregunto de mala forma la anciana que lo miraba con cara preocupada. El joven nego con la cabeza y siguio a su habitación, hasta que sintio que alguien lo tenia del brazo- Ryu, te conozco desde que berreabas, y usaste tu primer pañal, ya dime que es lo que te pasa- Le dijo la ansiana condujendo al chico a su habitación y lo sentaba en su diván.

-Hize algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento nana- Le dijo ocultando el rostro en la almohada, tenia 15 años, pero seguia conservando actitudes infantiles.

-Lo hiziste sin proteccion- afirmo instintivamente la ansiana provocando que el joven abriera grandes los ojos y saliera humo de sus orejas- Tu rostro tiene la tonalidad de las rosas rojas que crecian bajo la ventana de tu madre cuando naciste, antes solian ser de color blanco- Ryu sonrio con dulzura, una sonrisa que solo mostraba frente a la ansiana, y que nadie as que ella conocia- Lo hiziste sin proteccion- Insistió la anciana.

-NO NANA!- Vocifero Ryu rojo de la verguenza tapandose la cara- ENGAÑE A SADA DE LA PEOR FORMA- Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando la falda de la nana donde habia escondido la cara el muchacho- Soy un idiota Ai- Susurro, Ai le levanto el menton y lo miro ceñudamente mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Que fue lo que te llevo a hacer una idiotez tan grande, NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA FORMA- Le reto la anciana tirandole una oreja, haciendo que Ryu se quejara del dolor.

-Oi que se va a un instituto, creo, que para su agua control, y no planeba desirme, se iba a ir asi sin mas, es injusto, pero lo que yo le hize fue de lo peor- Admitio el rubio, ocultandose detras de una almohada. La anciana se la arebato y la lanzo contra la pared.

-ERES UN GOBERNADO POR EL ODIO, Tipico de un escorpiano- Se quejo la anciana mientras negaba con la cabeza, y salia de la habitación, haciendole señas a Ryu para que la siguiera.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar al jardín donde las rosas rojas se alzaban impotentes- Sada es frágil, la conozco, la conozes, la conocemos desde hace mas de diez años. No te perdonara- Admitió sin tacto la anciana, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, haciendo que el alma de Ryu cayera a sus pies.

-Gracias por el consuelo Nana- Dijo sarcasticamente, cortando una rosa y desojandola en un me quiere o no me quiere, hasta que saco el ultimo petalo- NO ME QUIERE- Lanzo el tallo y salto en sima de el, la anciana solo podaba los rosales y alzando una ceja y sin mirar a su, para ella, pequeña flamita- Se hace con una margarita- Le informo. Volteandose, con el oido agudizado- CORRE RYU- Grito a tiempo de que los Z entraran por el portonsito de madera que separaba el jardin de la calle, en medio de los muros.

El chico sin pensarcelo dos veces cargo a la anciana en su espalda, era liviana pero no tanto, corrio hasta la puerta principal y salieron a la calle donde un avismo de gente corria por las calles de Tokio, perseguidas por las mismas cosas que habian entrado a su jardín.

Ryu corrio freneticamente sin deterse ante nadie, con un solo proposito en mente, salvar la vida de su nana y la de el.

-RYU- La voz acampanada de Sada lo detuvo, no se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba corriendo junto a Sada, bajaron por un puente que atravezaba un arroyo- HAY QUE IR AL TERRENO DE KARA- Grito la muchacha haciendo referencia a la abuela de ella, con la que no se llevaba muy bien.

Corrieron en subida por un camino lleno de arboles de algarrobo, hasta que detras de uno de ellos aparecio una de esas cosas, y se avalanzo sobre Sada, Ai se desprendio de la espalda de Ryu y tomo al zombie de la espalda hasta que lo despego de Sada, a quien afortunadamente no habia tocado. El Z se volvio contra a anciana, Ryu saco su encenderor, pero este no largaba la llama, en un segundo, el zombie mordio el arrugado brazo de la anciana, Sada lo separo y lo hizo volar por los aires lanzandole un potente chorro de agua salada. Ryu cargo a Ai en brazos y continuaron corriendo hacia el terreno donde un helicoptero estaba apunto de despegar.

-ALTO- Los detuvo una mujer pelirroja. Sada le mojo el rostrocon un chorro de agua que salio disparado de su mano- Agua control, genial, sube, pero ellos dos no- Sentencio, Ryu le robo el encendedor que se vislumbraba en uno de los bolsillos y prendiendo la llama logro hacerla crecer y formar un circulo, la pelirroja sonrio y lo dejo pasar, su ceño se fruncio cuando vio la herida de la anciana.

Se la arrebato de los brazos a Ryu y le clavo un cuchillo en el crañeo, los ojos perleados de Sada miraron con dulzura por ultima vez a su niño, hasta cerrarse.

-NOOOOOO, AI, POR FAVOR NOOOOO- Grito Ryu mientras era contenido por dos hombres de contextura fornida y lo subian al helicoptero donde una niña con pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con espanto, hasta que se calmo y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos mientras las lagrimas le bañaban la cara. Sada lo miro con tristeza, y lo oculto cuando Ryu la miro, Aun que le costo, la acuamarina lo miro con odio y frialdad.

No iba a ceder tan facilmente.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: TRAMPA**

 **Pov Normal**

Eriol siguio intentanto sin mucho triunfo intentar derrivar el gran poste de metal. Mas se arrodillo en el piso con la mirada perdida, Hana corrio y lo levanto, se escabulleron por un espacio entre dos edificios, donde probaron sus poderes y con horror descubrieron que ninguno funcionaba

-Maldicion- Gruñó Touya- Bueno, haremos uso de lo que aprendimos en clases de supervivencia, a la escuela antigua- Dijo forzando una sonrisa para animar a su grupo, asomaron la cabeza- Libre- Afirmo Touya, mientras caminaba con el arma apuntando hacia adelante al igual que los demás. Se mantuvieron asi una cuadra, cuando al cabo de la mitad los vieron asercarse, una multitud, una gran masa enorme de Zombies se asercaba, todos a paso rapido, corriendo desenfrenadamente.

-No podremos con ellos son muchos- Grito Eriol abrazando contra si ah hana que lloraba y temblaba, todos se quedaron un segundo estaticos al ver que era cierto, Eriol abrio los ojos y sonrio algo aliviado.

-Alli!- Señalo una alcantarilla- Vamos, Corrieron hasta la gran tapa de fierro, y entre Touya y Eriol la levantaron.

-Rapido, rapido- Apresuro Touya a las chicas, luego Eriol salto cerrando la tapa despues de el.

Sintio el ruido de armas, miro y se encontro rodeado de personas que apuntaban distintos tipos de armas en su dirección.

-Tanya, las armas- Una voz gruesa provino de entre ellos, una jovensita morocha salio y les arrebato las armas, una sonrisa ladina se vislumbraba en su rostro, se las entrego a otro hombre fornido de ojos grises y pelo verde que Eriol identifico al instante.

-Marvin-San, MALDITO TRAIDOR- Corrio hacia el pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo el hombre le sostuvo el brazo, y le dio la cara contra el suelo de el canal, que por la falta de habitantes se encontraba seco. Lo levanto tuevamente y le dio un golpe potente en el ojo, Eriol cayo sentado al suelo y fue levantado por Touya.

-No adefecios, no quieran pasarse de listos- Hablo la misma voz de antes, un hombre de mirada negra y pelo de igual color con corte militar se abrio paso entre los demas hombres armados hasta los dientes- Solo vamos a conducirlos pasificamente hasta nuestras instalaciones, donde, si se portan bien, seguiran vivos durante un mes, lo cual dudo mucho.

Hana intento concentrarse y liverar su niebla, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la nuca que la debilito y cayo inconciente al suelo. La misma mujer morocha que les arrebato las armas la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo del suelo y la cargo como un costal de papas.

-Es mas liviana que una pluma- Aseguro la mujer haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo cuando la acomo bien en su hombro.

otros hombres apuntaron sus armas a los demas quienes en silencio les siguieron por el putrefacto tunel.

-SAKURA DETRAS DE TI- Grito el ambarino advirtiendo a la castaña quien se voleo a tiempo para clavar su daga en la cabeza de la pequeña niña que ansiaba clavar sus dientes en su brazo- VAMOS- Ambos corrieron en direccion opuesta de los zombies, doblaron una esquina y se encontraron rodeados.

-POR ALLI- Sakura señalo una escalera que subieron y entraron a un apartamento, se apegaron a la puerta que cada vez mas empujaban los entes de afuera- LA HELADERA- Grito Sakura corriendo y empujando la pesada heladera, una vez que estuvo lo bastante serca, Syaoran corrio y entre ambos la aceguraron contra la puerta, Sakura se dejo caer exausta un sofa añiejo y lleno de polvo, tocio un poco, pero se alarmo y se paro.

Syaoran la siguio con curiosidad, recorrieron los dos cuartos y se quedaron mas tranquilos, no habia zombies.

Se quedaron sentados en el suelo del pequeño pasillo, mirandose, y apartando la mirada para luego retomarla.

-Por que no funsionan nuestros poderes?- Pregunto fastidiada Sakura- Mi hermano, necesito saber como esta- La angustia le formo un nudo en la garganta, y escondio la cara entre las rodillas. Syaoran se arrodillo frente a ella y le levanto el menton, le sorprendio ver un hilo brillante en su mejilla, lo seco.

-Estan bien- Le dijo mirandola a los ojos, serio- Todo va a estar bien- Esa seriedad hizo que Sakura se sintiera segura, un hormigueo recorrio sus labios, y lentamente se fueron asercando uno al otro- Todo- Finalizo Syaoran juntando sus labios con los de Sakura. Un beso intenso, que los estremeció, Se pararon sin cortar el beso, el ambarino la acorralo contra la pared, bajando y besando el delicado y blanco cuello de la castaña.

La tomo de los muslos y la llevo a una habitación, donde la postro en la cama. Siguieron besandose, hasta que de pronto se desvistieron.

-Sakura, lo estoy haciendo bien?- Pregunto un preocupado Syaoran, sonrojado hasta los pies- Es la primera vez que estoy asi con una mujer, yo... No se que hacer.

-Solo dejate llevar por lo que sientes, yo tampoco, pero... Supongo que todo lo que hagamos esta tarde nacera de nuestras almas- Concluyo besandolo.

Sakura termino abajo del ambarino y este termino por hacerla suya, sintiendo un pequeño ardor en su parte intima. Sakura solo cerro los ojos mientras gemia de dolor y de placer, terminaron ambos llegando al cielo, y durmiendose entrelazados por las sabanas.

 **POV SYAORAN**

-Ey, ay que irnos, vamos, levantate Syaoran- La voz de Sakura me saca de mi sueño, la miro, sus ojos me miran friamente, ya volvio a ser la misma roca de siempre, por que dios!?

Se levanta y empieza a vestirse, ese pantalos negro le queda de maravilla, el traje camuflado le sienta de maravilla, me levanto pesadamente y miro por la ventana, no hay zombies.

Me visto con mi uniforme, y le miro picaramente, ella sigue seria, eso me fastidia.

-Sakura, lo que sucedio a noche, significo mucho para mi- Le digo por detras abrzandola, ella se safa de mi garre y susurro un "Para mi igual" apenas oible, una hora me dice que me deje llevar y ahora parece un zombie, un ser sin sentimientos- Me gustaria que lo demostraras al menos sonriendome, se ve que para ti no significo nada...

Su mano se estrella en mi cara, y me mira con una frialdad aun mas profunda, desconocida, tenebrosa y siniestra.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, si no lo demuestro es por que teneos una misión Syaoran, una misión. Debemos ir por esas personas, y reencontrarnos con mi hermano...

-El te interesa mas- No debí desir eso, saca su daga y me arrincona contra la pared, siento el frio del metal en mi cuello, trago hondo

-Mi familia siempre me va a importar mas, mi misión por igual, necesito un chico centrado y serio a mi lado para recorrer esas calles de alli fuera, no un estorbo celoso y desconcentrado, que de un momento ahora de pueda convertir en un costal de plomo atado al pie.

Se enfunda el arma a la cintura y saca una espada de su espalda, y se dirije a la puerla principal, tira la heladera de una patada y sale afuera, me mira invitandome a seguirla con sus ojos verdes tan frios como el hielo.

Salgo a su encuentro y me pongo delante de ella, protegiendola, Bajamos por las escaleras, no hay zombies a la vista, Tokio es una ciudad gris y sin vida, no se como vamos a llegar a la torre sin nuestros poderes, por ahora solo quiero protegerla.

-SYAORAN!- La voz de Sakura me trae a la realidad, siento un dolor punsante en mi brazo, miro...

Me han mordido, me estan mordiendo, me sacudo y me suelto del agarre del zombie, el dolor se intensifica cada vez mas, caigo al suelo, no se que pasa, volteo a ver a Sakura, unos hombres la quieren atrapar, no son zombies, se defiende, los patea. Y corre, relamente es muy veloz... Ya no la veo, todo esta nublandome la vista, siento un dolor mas intenso, no se como hacer, tiemblo en el suelo, hay caras borrosas mirandome.

-Esta infectado, pero jamas vi ah alguien morir de esa forma a causa de una mordida- Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo...- La chica escapo... No durara mucho en esa ciudad sin poder utilizar su mutaciòn a su favor, considerenla por muerta- No, Sakura no.

-Ahhhhhh- El dolor me hace gritar, me ahogo, la respiraciòn cada vez se me hace mas dificultuosa, no puedo moverme, estoy paralizado, Sakura...

Veo todo negro, ya creo... Creo... Que, no puedo màs.

 **POV SAKURA**

Maldita sea mi puta suerte, ese idiota de Syaoran, le dije que se centrara... El siempre en las nubes, lo mordieron.

-Idiota- Gruño y golpeo un muro, me tengo que valer de mis propias habilidades si quiero sobrevivir en esta condenada ciudad, nunca me gusto Tokio... Creo que la muerte de mi madre fue aqui.

Sigo caminando por las calles, hay periodicos en el suelo, autos quemados, algunos no, pero estan hechos trizas, Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano de alguna forma, eso es lo unico que me importa... Lo de anoche fue algo tan nuevo para mi, y ahora solo siento un poco de dolor por la suerte de Syaoran, pero el esta perdido, las convulciones que tenia en el suelo, se samarreaba para todos lados y vomitaba sangre, la torre esta cerca. Subo al techo de una casa. Es mejor ver desde arriba lo que pasa, Sigo escalando y trepo muros.

Los idiotas que atraparon a Syaoran lo tienen con el, por que se lo llevan con ellos? Esta infectado... Los sigo sigilosamente por los muros. Entran a la torre... Les sigo y entro por una pequeña ventana. Me escondo detras de una columna. El la recepciòn estan todos, mi hermano, Eriol, Yumiko, esa niña de ojos blancos, y Petra... Makoto aun debe de estar en el helicoptero esperandonos, si es que no se lo comieron.

-Por que no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes?- Eriol esta todo magullado, se ve que le dieron una buena paliza, se la merecia. aunque eso no le quito su postura recta y su por impotente. Payaso.

-Tenemos un campo magnetico al rededor de esta ciudad, generado en la punta de la torre, eso les anula sus poderes, pero... Ay algo que se los quitara por completo- Que diablos, eso es imposible, una mutaciòn puede tener cura?, maldiciòn.

Escucho el ruido de un carro, una chica con la cara quemada trae un carro lleno de frascos con una sustancia lapilazuli Lo pone en una jeringa. Sujetan a la niña de ojos blancos por el cuello y le claban la jeringa en la nuca, es algo facinante, su pelo cambia de ese rubio blancusco a un rubio muy dorado y susojos antes blancos ahora son de color celeste cielo. Es una cura, una perdicion para nosotros, ellos... Los humanos han descubierto algo que puede destruirnos...

-Doctor Zen, venga es algo urgente el infectado no se ah transformado aun- Syaoran, aun no es un zombie... que raro, ya deberia ser una de esas cosas come carne. Doctor Zen... Zen... Ryu... Es imposible que tenga algo que ver con el...

Algo frio me toca la cabeza, me giro... Me han descubierto, siento dolor agudizante cuando me golpean con el arma en las costillas.

Me levantan entre dos personas y me ponen con el resto.

-Sakura- Mi hermano se rrodilla junto a mi, su rostro muestra preocupaciòn, el mio no, quiero matarlos a todos.

Saco mis dos catanas de mi espalda y las balanceo por el aire, ellos apuntan sus armas, y disparan. Las balas a penas me rozan, las corto, Luke a pesar de ser un traidor es un buen mentor, ellos no saben a que se enfrentan. Llego a la perimera humana, no alcanza a gritar cuando una de mi katana le rebana el cuello, su sangre se esparse por todo el piso.

-Maldita- Me grita un tipo alto fornido, el profesor Marvin. Su arma se quedo sin municiones, blande su espada contra mi, no tengo tiempo para enfrentamientos, corro y le clavo mi katana en el ojo, lo que quize hacer con Shiefa, ahora lo hago con este idiota.

Mi hermano se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre rubio igual a el en cuerpo. Si pierde esta me le reire en la cara.

Yumiko ah desaparecido. Cobarde, de seguro fue a esconderse por ahi con la otra mocosa, ahora es una humana, no pertenece a nuestro grupo.

Saco mi arma, esto se esta prolongando mucho, un disparo, uno menos, Eriol me agradecera por salvarle el trasero de esa morocha que le estaba propinando una paliza.

Miro a mi hermano, sus golpes a la cabeza del sujeto son certeros y potentes, cuando me quiero dar cuentas esta junto a mi. Corremos por el pasillo, pero varios soldados nos tapan el camino, volvemor hacia atras pero nos han acorralado ¡Maldicion!

 **POV NORMAL**

El pasillo estaba cerrado por ambos lados, Sakura buscaba una alternativa, saco lenta y disimuladamente su daga pero el mismo hombre que los habia guiado hacia alli, el tal doctor Zen se aproximo a Touya y lo agarro del cuello, apuntandole con una pistola a la cabeza.

-Vamos sakura, se una buena niña y tira esa daga... Si no quieres que...

-Que le hace pensar que la vida de ese hombre es de mi interes- Le corto Sakura con una mirada carente de emociones.

-Toda hermana quiere salvar a su hermano- Dijo el viejo hombre con una sonrisa ladina que dejo helada a Sakura, tiro con fastido su daga- Bien, muy bien, te vas a quedar con nosotros, y tus amigo se volveran a su asquerosa isla- Sentencio el Dr. Zen mirandolos a todos con cara de pocos amigos- No volveran a pisar Tokio a menos que deceen la muerte de esta hermosa señorita- Dijo mirando de una manera poco profesional a Sakura, quien solo le devolvio la mirada con odio.

Varios hombres los despojaron a todos de sus armas y los escoltaron hacia la salida, donde los siguieron a una distancia prudente, y no los dejaron de seguir hasta que se subieron al helicoptero y observaron como se largaban.

Por entonces Sakura ya estaba en una sala completamente de hierro, atada de pies y manos a una camilla. El doctor Zen se aserco sigilosamente con una jeringa del mismo liquido lapizlazuli que le habian inyectado a hana.

-Esto podra ayudarte Sakura, solamente queremos hacer de ti la evoluciòn- Dijo inyectandole la jeringa en la nuca, Sakura sintio una debilitaciòn inmensa en sus huesos y empezo a ver borroso, sus ojos perdiendo un poco de tonalidad quedando un esmeralda intermedio, y no tan profundo como eran antes, pero con un brillo habitual y mas profundo, Zen tomo otra jeringa con una sustancia amarronada y la inyecto en una de las venas del brazo derecho de Sakura, probocando que esta gimiera de dolor.

-Que diablos me esta haciendo- Gruño la castaña tratando de librarse de sus ataduras- Suelteme, juro que lo asecinare- Le grito escupiendole en la cara.

-Solo es algo que te ayudara a ser perfecta- Le dijo el doctor con una media sonrisa- Ahora descansa.

El doctor salio de la habitaciòn dejando a Sakura gritando todo tipo de torturas que le haria si llegaba a liberarse, solo siguio por un pasillo infestado por cientificos que iban de de un lado ah otro con papeles y tubos de ensayo, contodo tipo de muestras. El doctor Zen bajo por un ascensor que lo condujo a otra camara a 1000 m de profundidad. Entro y fue resbido por cientificos que le informaban los estados de su descubrimiento mas reciente.

En una camilla y rodeado de aparatos con cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo se encontraba Syaoran con solo unos boxers blancos.

-El virus no se propago por su organismo, las convulciones que tuvo solo fueron una reacciòn alergica- Comunico una chica de anteojos y pelo recojido en una coleta- Mire, el area donde fue mordido, las celulas mantienen su replicaciòn de ADN para cicatrizar la herida a una velocidad humana extraordinaria- En una pantalla mostraban como las celulas iban duplicandose y el tejido se iba poco a poco reconstruyendo.

-Fantastico, hemos descubierto nuestro antivirus- Susurro el Dr. Zen mirando a Syaoran como si hubriese descubierto oro.

-Señor- La voz de uno de los soldados interrumpio en la camara- Llego un telegrama de remitente desconocido con su nombre señor- El soldado abandono la sala en compañia de el Dr. Zen quien se dirigio a su despacho donde se encerro bajo llave.

El telegrama traia una carta que el doctor Zen leyo con entusiasmo y fasinaciòn

 _"Espero que el plan aya salido a la perfecciòn, lamentablemente me veo en la obligaciòn de atacar Sahara para que las personas de aqui no sospechen en mi contra._

 _Sakura es un peligro para nuestro plan y espero que hayas aplicado la cura para las mutaciones que te eh mandado con el soldado Marvin, solo debe ser una dosis, eso eliminara la cuadriplicaciòn del par de cromosomas nº 3, los demas no son peligrosos. Confio en que mejoraras a Sakura para que sea capaz de matar a los ultimos veinticinco titanes. El ataque a el instituto tiene que ser dentro de un mes. Cuando hayamos efectuado dicho ataque a Sahara. Todos van a estar con la guardia baja._

 _Hasta entonces, Clow Reed"_

 _-_ Solo un mes mas... Y se establecera igualdad- susurro con malicia el Dr. Zen antes de prender un habano.

Sakura por su parte se encontrabava algo exausta en la camilla, un mareo se asentuaba en su cabeza y le impedia ver con claridad, una silueta se atravezo en su vista. Sintio de nuevo el pinchaso y un dolor inhumano cuando un liquido verdoso salio de la jeringa y se diluyo en sus venas. Sus ojos esmeraldas se volvieron profundos y agiles, su masa corporal se endurecio y su corazòn empezo a bombear mas rapido de lo normal. Temblaba y se sacudia hasta que se quedo quieta respirando normalmente.

Los cientificos se paseaban de un lado ah otro en la sala, conectandole cables que se hundieron en su sien, y otros que solo se aderieron en su pecho.

-Proyecto 005 comenzando- La voz de el rezono en la sala, sus ojos negros miraban con admiraciòn el liquido verdoso que se paseba por los cables y desenbocaba en el corazòn de su mas grande proyecto, entro a la sala y se aserco a Sakura, esta solo mantenia los ojos abiertos y temblaba- Pronto seràs mi mas grande orgullo- Le susurro al oido, luego desapareciò de la sala dejando a Sakura en su estado algo deplorable.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: ATAQUE**

 **POV NORMAL**

El desierto de Sahara se encontraba sereno y caluroso, los grandes monticulos de arena se asentuaban con ondas tridimensionales en la superficie, mas la tranquilidad solo fue historia cuando variòs aviones desendieron y de el bajaron una gran cantidad de personas, que rodearon un cuadradro de tierra.

-Yumiko, levanta- Una muchacha de ojos selvaticos paso al medio de la formaciòn y exparciendo semillas en la tierra levanto sus manos, estas empezaron a crecer en forma de una planta con espinas gruesas que atravezaron la tierra y se encarnaron en una superficie de concreto que se encontraba unos metros mas abajo, al cabo de un segundo la gran planta saco el techo, dejando al descubierto una base con un acuifero subterraneo, las personas los quedaron mirando con terror en sus ojos y corrieron alborotadas a esconderse.

Clow se hizo paso entre su grupo y desendio lentamente movido por el aire que el controlaba.

-Creyeron que podrian detenernos no es asi?, ahora sufriran por lo debiles que son- Sentencio, los mutados bajaron y reunieron a las miles de personas que se encontraban atemorizadas temblando- Eriol- El niveo apreciò y sintiendose despreciable al contemplar a una hermosa niña de ojos azules que lo miraba con horror, empezo a extraer dolorosamente todo el hierro que se encontraba en la sangre de los humanos, probocando que estos cayeran en ola sin vida.

Al final, una gran masa de hierro cayo enfrente de Eriol probocando que este se desconpusiera y vomitara.

Sintio la mano de su padre palmerle el hombro y al levantar la vista se encontro con la mirada silenciosa pero desconcertante de todos sus compañeros, nadie hablo de regreso al instituto, lo que habian hecho no tenia nombre, de hecho si, y se llamaba asecinato. Todos eran unos asecinos, algunos... Los que no habian hecho nada lo eran igual por permitir que la abominaciòn llevada a cabo por el siniestro caballero de anteojos se concretara.

El instituto era completo silenciò cuando llegaron, a lo lejos, Yumiko pudo vislumbrar una silueta sentada a orillas del mar, se aserco sigilosamente y comprobo que era Touya Kinomoto, miraba con el ceño fruncido las olas que desenbocaban en la orilla.

-Ella esta bien- Le dijo sentandose junto a el- Es muy poderosa, de seguro no van ah hacerle nada precisamente por eso- Le tranquilizo.

-Ya ah pasado una semana, y todavìa ni rastros de ella, debemos ir a Tokio y...

-El los amenazo con que si volvian le iba a matar, no crees que seria imprudente si fuesemos ahora?- Le recordo Yumiko, Touya la miro con cara de pocos amigos, se levanto de la arena y se dirijio rumbo a su casa.

 **TOKIO**

 **Sakura Pov**

-Sakura- Esa voz honda de nuevo, es como la nota Do en una guitarra, abro los ojos, no se donde estoy... Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que Syaoran estaba en el suelo, fue mordido, debe de haber muerto...- Levantate- Me siento en la cama, la sala es muy blanca me daña los ojos, miro a mi lado derecho, un hombre algo anciano de ojos negros y pelo de igual color me mira con una sonrisa amable. Tengo cables en todo mi cuerpo, me los quito.

-Quien es usted, y donde esta mi grupo?- Touya...

-Te dejaron aqui- No puede ser, lo miro sin detenimiento, pero sus ojos estan frios iguales que los mios- Eras peligrosa, y ellos te temian- Eso no es sierto, me paro y me quedo alli estatica, ellos no me tenian miedo, mi hermano no...- Sakura, ven conmigo- Asiento y camino junto a ese hombre, llevo solo un rectangulo que me cubre la parte delantera y otro la trasera. Todos los cientificos, esos con bata me miran, llegamos a la que parece ser su oficina- Sientate- Me siento algo desconfiada en la silla, el en la suya- Touya te quito tus poderes- Mi hermano, es imposible.

-No le creo- Le contesto friamente- El seria incapaz...

-Te temia Sakura, Te temia por lo que eras capaz de hacer- Este tipo esta loco, no le creo...

-Y como me lo quito segùn tu?- Le miro con burla.

-El señor Clow Reed le entrego la cura de la mutaciòn- Clow... Ese maldito insecto... Voy a matarlo- Te encontre tirada en medio de la calle, estabas moribunda y te mejore con unas soluciones que te fortalecieron- Le miro incredula, creo... Que dice la verdad, yo jamas debi confiar, jamas debi volverme tan vulnerable. Eh sido muy descuidada y ahora me eh quedado sin mis poderes, pero eso no va a evitar que siga mejorando mis tecnicas, aparte, los poderes no eran del todo necesarios paa mi, eran como la rueda de auxilio en un vehiculo... Yo sola voy a apañarmelas como sea- Quieres formar parte de nuestra alianza?... Ya no eres como ellos.

Esas palabras tienen un efecto en mi, y creo que tiene razon, ya no tengo mi mutaciòn, solo soy una humana comun y corriente...

-Si- Acepto, mi propio hermano me traiciono, que esperar de los demàs, que esperar de Yue, de Tomoyo, de Ieran... Todos ellos me traicionarian de la misma forma, incluso peor...

Ya no voy ah ser tan estupida, me levanto y salgo de la oficina, siento sus pasos detras mio.

-Ese chico, el que estaba contigo- Muerto, de seguro va a decirme que esta muerto, Syaoran fue mordido, es algo obvio.

-Fue mordido no?- No se para que pregunto lo que ya se, quiza para que me diga que...

-Si, ven conmigo- Nos aventuramos en un pasillo largo que parece no tener fin, y nos detenemos en un ascensor, descendemos, y entramos en otra sala, atravez del vidrio puedo ver el cuerpo de Syaoran conectado a un monton de cables... Es el, su pecho baja y sube, respira, esta vivo... El esta vivo, Quiero abrazarlo, no se porque, pero mi cuerpo quiere estar serca de el, mis manos se pegan al vidrio.

-Como es que..?- Sigue vivio, la voz no logra salirme, tengo un nudo en la garganta que no puedo desatar, me habia preparado para oir que el estaba muerto, me habia preparado para no mostrar ninguna emociòn, pero de eso ah verlo respirar... Postrado en una camilla, con su pelo revuelto, su abdomen marcado, con solo un boxer blanco... Es de pelicula.

-Es alergico al virus- No comprendo, alergico?, miro al doctor para pedirle una explicaciòn detallada.

-Yo vi como se retorcia en el suelo y vomitaba sangre... Lo recuerdo muy bien. Pense que estaba...- Omito la palabra por miedo, miedo a que esto sea solo un sueño, por que me parece demasiado ficticio.

-Esas convulciones- Me corrige el doctor- Son reacciones alergicas que el sistema de Syaoran manifesto en contra del virus, la sangre que el vomitaba era sangre infectada, que el mismo cuerpo expulso- Esto es tan irreal...

-Desde hace cuanto esta asi?- Cuanto paso desde que ya no tengo mis poderes...

-Mas de una semana- Una semana... Todavia no despierta, es raro...

-El conserva sus poderes?- El Dr. Zen asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero desidimos extraerselos una vez que el virus se alla borradocompletamente de su organismo, aun quedan algunas bacterias en la zona del mordisco.

Las conputadoras empiezan a sonar algo alarmantes, las personas que estan ahi corren de un lado a otro.

-Doctor, hay que combatir la mutaciòn, hay que inyectarle el antidoto, si no... Puede que el virus nunca se termine de borrar- Advirtio una de las cientificas, la preocupaciòn se asentuo un poco en sus cejas. El doctor entro a la sala y saco una jeringa con un liquido lapizlazuli... Creo que lo vi en algun lado, pero no estoy segura en donde... Deben ser estupideces mias. Le inyecta el liquido en la nuca, las computadoras se calman una por una y siento un alivio enorme, Syaoran dejo de ser un mutante, al igual que yo.

-Sakura, Lilian te llebara a instalarte- Una mujer de anteojos y pelo recojido me guia de nuevo hacia el ascensor, tengo que explorar el lugar. Llegamos y caminamos de nuevo por el pasillo sin fin, hasta que subimos unas escaleras, estoy fuera de estado, no se como esa pequeña mujer puede subir las escalera, no muestra ningun atisbo de cansancio.

Al menos subi nueve pisos, llego practicamente arrastrandome, me incorporo y camino a la par de la mujer.

-Por cierto, en donde estamos?- Soy patetica, ni siquiera se en donde estoy, debe ser una especie de piramide, cuando subia note que el espacio se iba achicando.

-En la torre de Tokio- Bueno no es una piramide, pero estaba serca- Aqui sera donde estaras- Entramos a un lugar chico pero luminoso, el piso de madera y las paderes igual, con una alfombra lanosa color huevo. Una cama de igual color que la alfombra, una mesita de luz y una comoda. Todo lo necesario para una habitaciòn- Los baños estan en el piso de abajo, te guiaras por el letrero que indica que estan alli-La mujer desaparece por la puerta finalizada su explicaciòn y me deja sola denuevo en la pequeña habitaciòn... Supongo que me adaptare rapido ah no tener mis poderes, yo se que si.

No puedo creer que mi hermano me alla hecho eso, me quito lo que me hacia unica y poderosa, por que me tenia miedo asi como era... Pero se equivoco... JURO QUE SE EQUIVOCO, Mis poderes solo eran una rueda de auxilio en una camioneta, yo soy aun mas peligrosa sin ellos, el debe temerme mas ahora sin mis poderes, sacare a relucir todos mis dotes, los afilare como a una espada y se la clavare en el corazon, como el me lo hizo a mi mentalmente... No me creo capas de fingir mas, me dolio, me dolio por que confie en el y el me pago de esa forma. Pero justo ahora recuerdo un viejo dicho que sabia repetirme Erick hasta el cansancio. "Solo puedes confiar en ti mismo"

El atardecer se exparse dandole tonos anaranjados al gris paraje de Tokio, hace tiempo no contemplaba la caida del sol. Antes si, despues de mis entrenamientos recuerdo sentarme en la arena y respirar la brisa salada, Erick tambien lo disfrutaba, el era como una sombra que me acompañaba silenciosamente a la distancia. El era la mejor persona que habia conocido en mi vida, y es un poco injusto que alla muerto a manos de una arpia como lo era, y sigue siendo Shiefa... Que habra sido de esa vivora...

-Sakura- La voz del doctor Zen suena a mis espaldas, me giro, le sonrio cuando el lo hace para mi- Solo queria decirte que en el piso de arriba ay una sala donde ay comida. Y que en el de abajo ay un salon para entrenamientos...

-Doctor, surgio un problema con el muchacho- LA misma mujer que me guio ahora esta sacando a la rastra al doctor de la habitacion, problemas con el muchacho... Con Syaoran. No se por que... Pero voy a averiguar que es lo que pasa con el... Debo saber lo que pasa...

Los sigo silenciosamente, bajan por las escaleras, igual yo. Doblan por el pasillo pero les pierdo el rastro, creo que estoy en el segundo piso, miro por una de las ventanas... Si, solo estoy a unos cuantos metros del suelo, pero solo una cosa llama mi atenciòn. Un chico con cabellera marron correr por la calle con lo que parece ser un saco negro largo. Es Syaoran, esta luchando con un grupo de Zombies.

No me interesa lo que pase, corro hasta un extremo del pasillo y corro lo mas veloz que puedo, solo siento un leve dolor al traspasar el ventanal, caigo, y corro, sin importarme los cristales que se quedaron incrustados en mis brazos, corro hacia el, esta solo a un paso. Me abalanzo sobre el zombie que intenta morderlo y le giro la cabeza. Syaoran solo abre los ojos sorprendido, me alivia verlo bien, lo tomo del brazo y corro hacia la torre. Es un idiota, mira que irse corriendo hacia ese grupo de zombies, que lunatico, casi me mata de un susto...

-Ya dejame- Me dice toscamente liberandose de mi agarre, y mirandome con el seño fruncido, solo estamos a tres metros de la entrada a la torre, todos se dirpersaron, solo dejaron la puerta abierta- No te pedi que me ayudes, podia solo- Rio secamente, eso si que me causa gracia

-No hubrieses durado asi un minuto sin mi ayuda- Le digo recuperando el aire, el me mira algo enojado, herir el orgullo de hombres idiotas como el es mi especialidad.

-Soy inmune ah sus mordidas- Con que ya lo sabe.

-A una mordida, que pasaria si te dieran multiples?, si te acorralaran y te abrieran el estomago...- La imagen de un hombre siendo deborado de la misma forma en que lo dije, tiene lentes, y unos muy brillantes ojos amarronados, iguales a los de Touya..., espabilo, le miro y solo me doy la vuelta, alla el y todo su orgullo, que lo maten.

-Claro, vete y dejame con la duda como siempre...- Me giro y le miro confundida, con la duda?, a que se refiere- Siempre eres asi de indesifrable, si no te importa lo que me pase trata de no interferir en mi posible muerte, porque me confundes...- Se aserca mas a mi, esta vestido con una musculosa de cuello alto y pantalones de cargo marrones, junto con el saco negro largo, se ve tan guapo... QUE DIABLOS PIENSO?- Deja de mirarme como si te importara...

Es un maldito egocentrico, me aserco y le doy vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

-Salte del segundo piso, rompiendo una ventana- Le señalo el gran hueco en el ventanal- Tengo vaya a saver dios cuantos cristales incrustados en mis brazos, corri como una loca desesperada a buscarte, por que senti...- Es inutil tratar de explicarle lo que senti, el opera en mi cientos y miles de sentimientos, ni yo misma se lo que senti... O si?

-Que sentiste?- Me pregunta asercandose mas a mi, solo agacho la cabeza y siento su aliento en medio de ella- Que fue lo que sentiste?- Me insiste, le miro a los ojos, sus ojos ambares con destellos dorados, que no se le han ido...

-Senti miedo a perderte Li- Le profiero, sus ojos se agrandan y una sonrisa curva sus lavios. Se aserca mas a mi, y un beso nos une unos instantes, no quiero enamorarme de el... Pero creo que ya es tarde...

 **POV NORMAL**

Los castaños se separan un poco y se miran sonrojados, ambos solo se miran y entran a la torre.

-Ay que sacarte los fragmentos de vidrio- Se preocupo Syaoran mirandole los brazos rojos por la sangre que salia como finos hilos rojos. Sakura solo asintiò.

-Toma- El doctor Zen bajo al vestibulo con un botiquin de primeros auxilios en la mano y una dona a medio comer en la otra- Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste jovensita- Le reprocho el doctor a la castaña quien solo sonrio- Ve a mi consultorio ay algo que quiero discutir contigo- La mirada seria y oscura del doctor la inquieto un poco pero aun asi asintio.

Ambos castaños se arrodillaron en el suelo, Syaoran tomo una lupa y con una pinsa comenzo a retirar los pequeños cristales vidriosos que se encontraban incrustados en los brazos de Sakura, solo los retiraba y los tiraba en el suelo.

-Espero que ah nadie se le ocurra andar descalzo- Bromeo Syaoran ocacionando un sonrisa en Sakura- Creo que ya esta- Le comunico retirando el ultimo cristal. Le unto los brazos en iodo y le coloco vendas en ambos, desde los codos hasta las muñecas.

-Gracias- Susurro Sakura, el ambarino solo sonrio, guardando las cosas en el botiquin, luego se levanto. La esmeraldina hizo lo mismo

-Ve al consultorio del doctor, yo te veo luego en el segundo piso- Le dijo el castaño acercandose ah ella y plantandole un tierno beso en la mejilla. El mundo era horrible, pero aun quedaban cosas bellas por las que luchar.

Sakura camino por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al consultorio, al entrar el Dr. Zen estaba sentado en la silla detras de su escritorio. La castaña le sonrio y se sento en la otra silla enfrente de el.

-Sakura, creo que tu puedes hacer mucho mas de lo que piensas- Empezo el doctor mirando con seriedad a la joven que tenia en frente- No te andare con rodeos, vas a empezar a mejorarte, vamos ah iniciar un ataque al instituto- Sakura abrio los ojos como platos y fruncio el seño- Como ya sabras, ellos planean acabar con la raza humana- El doctor sacoun pequeño control con un botos negro el cual apreto, al instante aparecio una pantalla en la pared- Esto ocurrio hace ya mas de una semana, conoces la reserva de Sahara no?- Sakura asintio y miro con incredulidad ah Eriol parado en medio de una multitud de personas.

Sakura se apreto las piernas cuando Eriol empezo ah extraer el hierro aderido a la sangre de la gente inocente que estaba en frente de el. Solo fruncio el seño cuando una lluvia de Sangre y una gran masa de Hierro cayo del cielo, y sonrio cuando el que habia hecho eso se arrodillo y vomito. - La Sangre fue extraida al estar el hierro aderida a esta, los vaceo Sakura, le podria hacer eso ah cualquiera incluso a ti, hemos desarrollado multiples copias de la cura contra la mutaciòn, solo habria que encontrar la forma de que dicha cura entre a sus organismos.

-En la comida- Sugirio Sakura, los ojos del Dr. Zen brillaron con malicia- Yo voy. Ellos no sospecharan de mi- El doctor dudo unos instantes, pero luego asintio- Syaoran no debe saber de esto, el se ofreceria ah ir... Pero si las cosas salen mal no esta tan bien entrenado para su propia defensa... No como yo.

-Esta bien, Saldras en una hora- Sakura corrio emocionada a su cuarto, no le importo subir de dos en dos las escaleras, una adrenalina interior fluia en sus venas, como cuando atravezo la ventana, sus pensamientos se detuvieron y un rostro familiar atravezo sus pensamientos, miro a a su alrededor buscando a una persona en concreto. Volvio ah ver a esa extraña mujer de ojos esmeraldas y pelo negro, solo que esta vez ella era una pequeña niña... Habia otro sujeto... un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos selvaticos... Sacudio la cabeza y siguio subiendo las escaleras.

Tomo dos mudas de ropa, siempre lo comunel pantalos de tela especial negro que le habian dado en ese lugar y una maya que iba debajo del pantalon junto con una campera de la misma tela del pantalon. Tenia otro igual a ese, los tomo y los puso en un viejo bolsito en el cual cabieron apenas y se presento en el vestibulo. El doctor aparecio junto con otras dos personas mas que se asercaron amenazantes a ella.

-CHICOS- Les grito el doctor mirandolos con una mirada que asecinaria al mismo diablo- Chicos- Hablo mas sereno- La señorita es prioridad de ustedes, van a cidarla y a revisar que haga bien su trabajo.

-Pero ella mato a Tanya- Reclamo el mas moreno de ambos mirando con remordimiento y rencor a Sakura, esta solo lo miro y sonrio ladinamente, sacandole la lengua- MALDITA!- Grito el negro avalanzandose sobre Sakura, esta le da un punta pie elevandose para darle una patada en la barbilla y caer de pie, mirando al hombre con desprecio. Este solo se queda en el suelo agarrandose la mandibula, luego se incorpora, ambos se dan una mirada de odio e ira, pero el se resigna.

-Kenan- El DR. Zen se dirigio a el morocho que habia atacado a Sakura y lo miro severamente- Espero allas aprendido la lección, y no vuelvas a enfrentarte a Sakura- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Javier, lleva a estos dos y vigila que tu primo aqui presente no arruine la misión.- El doctor se dirijio a Sakura que lo miro a los ojos intrigante- Cuento contigo pequeña- Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y ser acompañado por la joven mujer de anteojos que habia instalado a Sakura.

Ambos morochos y Sakura se dirijieron a un helicoptero pilotado por ellos mismos.

-Kenan, toma tu el mando- Le pidio Javier a su golpeado amigo, este asintio seriamente mientras Javier pasaba a parte de atras y se sentaba en frente de Sakura- Tanya era la hermana de Kenan, es por eso que esta tan asi, y mi prima- Le informo el moreno, Sakura solo lo miro friamente y sonrio como lo hizo nteriormente, de forma Ladina.

-Ella se provoco sola la muerte- Respondio simplemente mirando con frialdad a Javier, este sonrio provocando que Sakura lo mirara confundida.

-Eres tal y como el doctor te habia descripto, fria y consternada, A pesar de que provocaste la muerte de mi prima, me caes bien- Dijo risueñamente guiñandole un ojo y volviendo a tomar su lugar de pilotaje.

El resto del viaje permanecieron en silencio. Las islas Cook se alzaron frente a ellos al cabo de muchas horas, miraron el paisaje con delicadesa, parecia un sueño. Aterrizaron y se vieron rodeados de varias personas.

-SAKURA- Ieran Li aparecio de entre la multitud y la abrazo- Sakura- Repitio afixiandola, La castaña se removio incomoda y sonrio falsamente, y apartandose con delicadesa.

-Cumpli la misión, ellos son los unicos sobrevivientes- Le dijo presentandoles a los morochos- Kenan y Javier.

-Y Xiao-Lang?- Pregunto buscando a su hijo con la mirada, Sakura se impaciento y la miro lo mas tristemente finjiendo que pudo y derramo algunas lagrimas.

-El... el esta en un lugar mejor- Dijo cubriendose los ojos y llorando falsamente, y penso con malicia- " _ **No eh mentido, Syaoran esta en un lugar mejor en este momento... Durmiendo, en su cama"-**_ Sintio el sollozo de Ieran y la miro con sarna.

-Necesito estar sola- Dijo sin mas dirijiendose por el camino sombreado por los cerezos..

-DONDE ESTA!?- La vos de Touya Kinomo sono como un rugido, varias personas se hiban cayendo a causa de los empujones que este propinaba, hasta que finalmente pudo presentarse frente a Sakura, la estrecho entre sus brazos y l beso la cabeza, Sakura forzo otra sonrisa falsa y contuvo las ganas de girarle la cabeza. Se apartaron y lo miro a los ojos, descubriendo con sorpresas lagrimas gruesas que brotaban de esos significativos ojos marrones. Se quedo estatica.

- _ **"Solo esta finjiendo"-**_ Penso Sakura centrandose en la misión, recordaba a la perfeccion como eran las cosas alli, instalo a los morochos y subio a su recamara al abrir la puerta no habia nadie alli, su cama estaba destendida, sonrio. Nadie habia ocupado su lagar, sobre la comoda de Yumiko algo llamo su atención de manera atormentadora, un fuerte y puante dolor de cabeza se instalo, LA mujer con la que siempre soñaba o pensaba estaba alli, en forma de fotografia, al lado de otro hombre, con ojos selvaticos... Se arrodillo contemplando la imagen mientras el dolor de cabeza se hacia cada vez menos aguantable.

-SAKURA- El grito de Yumiko sono en la habitación, corrio a socorrer a Sakura, pero esta solo estaba estatica agarrandose las sienes en el piso- AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- Pidio a gritos, los demás se alertaron y entraron en la habitación, Touya corrio a todos los presentes preocupado por lo que sucedia, el alma se le fue a los pies cuando vio a su hermana, la cargo a tiempo que Luke aparecia.

-DEJAMELA A MI- Le pidio el rubio, Touya estaba anonado, por lo que fue facil para Luke arrebatarle a Sakura de los brazos.

-Que ocurrio?- Pregunto a Yumiko, esta solo lo miro extrañada y penso un rato.

-Vine y estaba en el piso- Le contesto- Mirando esa foto- Dijo apuntando al retrato de sus padres.

-POR QUE TIENES ESA FOTO?- Touya se puso blanco al ver a su madre al lado de otro hombre, tomo el retrato entre sus manos y lo apreto con fuerza- QUE HACES CON ESTA FOTO?- Pregunto nuevamente mirandola sacado y con mala cara acorralando a la chica asercandose mas a ella.

-ES EL RETRATO DE MIS PADREs!- Le grito Yumiko muy roja. Touya cayo de rodillas mirando una y otra vez a Yumiko.

-Cuantos años tienes Yumiko?- Le pregunto mas sereno y contemplandola con firmeza y conviccion.

-15- Touya la miro confundido,

-Siempre fuiste asi?- Pregunto el moreno mirandola de piez a cabeza, la muchacha rio divertida y lo miro extrañadamente

-Pregunte mejor..., no le entendi...

-Hablo a que siempre tuviste esos ojos, y ese pelo...- Le dijo asercandose cada vez mas a ella e inclinandose un poco hasta quedar a la misma altura que la muchacha.

-No, antes solia ser igual que mi madre- Yumiko hablaba tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Touya la miraba cada vez mas distinto, una mezcla de emociones indecifrables- Kinomoto-San... Esta usted bien?- Touya se incorporo y salio de la habitación- KINOMO-SAN, AGUARDE!- Le llamo Yumiko, Pero solo vio como Touya se desviaba en las escaleras y desaparecia de su campo de vista.

 _ **}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**_

 _ **Hey hey hey hey!**_

 _ **Volvi! :3**_

 _ **Majo1abraham: No, Resident evil solo me inspiro en los ataques de los zombies, para relatar las muertes de nuestros personajes, algunos que en paz descansen. Pero lo demás solo es idea mia. Si, con respecto a lo que ya sabes tu (*-*) me dije a mi misma que ya te habia hecho esperar lo suficiente, aun que para ambos castaños fue algo importante, Sakura todavia no se deja llevar, sus emociones todavia no son muy amables que digamos. LA pobre vivio tres años alejada del amor tanto familiar como de pareja... Que esperabas!. :'( Pobre Saku...**_

 _ **Lo demás, si se fijan en la vida pasada de Yumiko, capitulo 10. Van a entender mejor el proximo capitulo y parte de este.**_


End file.
